


You are not alone

by Lave444



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big brother Mickey Millovich, Bipolar Disorder, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave444/pseuds/Lave444
Summary: Dopo la seconda volta in riformatorio sembra proprio che Mickey voglia far funzionare la sua relazione con Ian ma c'è sempre il pericolo di Terry che incombe su di loro e più vanno avanti le cose più Ian capisce quanto sia reale e vicino, di quanto il ragazzo che ama sia costretto a sopportare e i segreti che nasconde da sempre. Riuscirà Ian a convincere Mickey a non affrontare tutto da solo? Riusciranno a essere abbastanza forti per superare tutti gli ostacoli?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Che cazzo hai da guardare?!”

“Niente..”

Sono di nuovo qui al kash and Grab a fare il loro turno insieme, lui alla cassa e Mickey a sfogliare una rivista alla fine del bancone, tutto proprio come prima che andasse in riformatorio per la seconda volta, potrebbe sembrare che non sia cambiato niente a un occhio esterno ma la verità è che è cambiato tutto. Il moro dal suo ritorno parla di più, passano maggior tempo insieme fuori dal supermarket, si baciano per tempi lunghissimi, già i baci…la novità più bella in assoluto, ha dovuto sfidarlo con un confronto con il dott. Lishman, colpo basso ma ha guadagnato quelle succose labbra tutte per sé, non vede più il padre di Jimmy/Steve ne nessun'altro, non ne sente il bisogno…perché rimanere fedele a qualcuno che ti considera solo una bocca calda!? Era solo questo che lo spingeva alla ricerca prima…adesso però..adesso sente che l'altro c'è, che si sta sforzando per far funzionare qualsiasi cosa siano, infatti il maggiore stesso ha chiarito a modo suo la questione: _“Io non andrò mai più da Angi e tu non andrai più in giro tra cinesi e vecchietti_ ", ha già detto che parla di più no!? Così ora andare con un altro gli sembrerebbe di tradirlo e non vuole, parlando chiaro non che ne abbia la minima voglia, cioè tutti i tizi che incontra non sono per niente paragonabili a quegli occhi azzurri che lo hanno guardato con malizia pochi secondi fa, non c'è confronto per nessuno. La stessa battuta provocatoria che gli avrà rivolto non sa quante volte da quando si conoscono non ha più lo stesso significato, infatti ha risposto così al suo sguardo dilungato sorridendo, già un fottuto sorriso, sono ancora rari ma cazzo quanto è più bello quando gli sorride, nessuna vera minaccia nella voce insomma, ormai sono solo battute recitate per il pubblico esterno, la recita del grande e cazzuto teppista del Southside, diamine più passa il tempo e più si sta convincendo che il Mickey di prima era solo una farsa e che quello vero si stia pian piano rivelando, il perché ancora gli sfugge, che cosa gli è successo tra le sbarre? O è stato Lishman? È davvero stata solo la gelosia a fargli cambiare idea su di loro? Non lo saprà mai, ha paura a chiedere, si gode quello che stanno vivendo qualsiasi cosa sia, ha paura di chiedere anche questo, perciò risponde al sorriso con il proprio gustandosi i sottointesi comprensibili solo a loro. Il momento viene interrotto da qualcuno che bussa alla saracinesca sul retro, deve essere Lip, procede a chiudere l'entrata e va ad aprire seguito dal moro. Davanti si trovano il furgoncino dei gelati con Lip e Kev, ultima spedizione dell’estate, cominciano a caricare le bibite e i gelati ordinati, anche Mickey aiuta senza parlare, ha già provato la prima volta a convincerli senza successo a vendere qualcosa di più della marijuana 

“Ehi Ian come va con le equazioni che ti ho dato?”

“Una strage..le sbaglio tutte”

“Ok continua a provare e questa sera le vediamo insieme a casa”

“Ok, state attenti"

“Come sempre" replica il fratello chiudendo le porte del furgoncino, Ian abbassa di nuovo la saracinesca, i due rimasti soli si scambiano degli sguardi molto eloquenti, il magazzino è a un passo, il negozio è già stato chiuso, direi che possono concedersi la seconda pausa della mattina. Dopo il loro focoso break si ricompongono per riprendere i loro rispettivi posti al negozio, con riluttanza Ian riprende in mano la matematica…dopo pochi secondi i suoi occhi però sono di nuovo sull'avambraccio del moro, cazzo come si può concentrare con quei possenti muscoli a portata di mano?!

“Ti credo che non riesci a fare le addizioni se non fai altro che fissarmi Gallagher" dice il maggiore senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dalla rivista

“Mica faccio le elementari! Altro che addizioni..queste maledette equazioni non hanno ne capo ne coda!”

“Perché cazzo le fai? Si sa che i compiti delle vacanze non si fanno e basta"

“Non sono compiti per le vacanze...sono per aumentare i miei voti per West Point..”

“Ancora con questa storia? Pensavo che il genio ti avesse fregato la raccomandazione, non vi siete picchiati per questo?”  Ian lo guarda sorpreso, sa di averglielo raccontato ma non pensava se ne ricordasse

“Sì beh quel treno è andato ma non è detto che io non possa comunque entrare…anche se la matematica dichiarerà la mia sconfitta" replica portandosi il viso tra le mani nella fustrazione più totale, Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo, quanto può essere melodrammatico il roscio

“Su fa vedere" Ian gli passa il quaderno senza fiatare, tanto peggio di così

“Ecco il problema, fai una gran confusione con i segni..meno più meno fa più, ora riprova" Ian lo guarda shoccato, fa come gli ha detto, trova il risultato

“È venuta, ci sono riuscito!”

“Visto!? Basta che ti concentri" Ian rimane a bocca aperta

“Che cazzo è quella faccia?! Non sono stupido..”

“Mai pensato..ma sei proprio bravo nei calcoli perché non torni a scuola?”

“Per me quel treno è ormai partito" dice sfogliando il giornale chiaramente a disagio per la proposta

“Non è vero potresti..”

“No, non posso" questa volta Ian tace, lo sguardo dell'altro è duro, triste, categorico, l'aria è diventata pesante ma è proprio il moro a schiarirsi la gola e cambiare discorso

“Poi perché proprio l'esercito?”

“Mi porterà fuori di qua"

“Cazzo è per questo!? Ci sono altri modi, il college per esempio o puoi semplicemente prendere il primo pullman in partenza senza dover stare agli ordini di qualche cazzone, circondato da coglioni nel mezzo del deserto"

“Non sono tutti coglioni e il cameratismo è una bella cosa"

“Guarda che dormire con un mucchio di soldati non è come lo immagini tu, quello succede solo nei porno" Ian scoppia a ridere

“Giuro mai pensato una cosa simile, quindi ti vedi i porno con soldati eh? Buono a sapersi… comunque a me piace l'idea di andare lì fuori a difendere il mio Paese e i più deboli, anche se significa stare agli ordini"

“Primo fottiti sei tu l'amante della divisa e secondo la vita sotto gli ordini fa schifo"

“E tu che ne sai?”

“Cazzo se lo so bene" quasi lo sussurra ma Ian lo sente lo stesso, sta per approfondire ma entrano tre ragazzini che si dirigono dietro gli scaffali e Mickey è costretto a seguirli per controllarli.

Il discorso non viene ripreso per il resto del turno con gran sollievo del moro, quando staccano si separano, Ian deve aiutare Debby con l’asilo a casa mentre Mickey ha dei soldi da riscuotere.

Dopo aver strapazzato un paio di ragazzini e fatto altri giri Mickey sale le scale di casa sua dopo l'ora di cena, viene accolto da urla, niente di anormale, quando il vecchio si accorge di lui subito gli intima di lasciargli le riscossioni, le cede senza fiatare, non è uno dei motivi per cui è disposto a prenderle, Terry conta soddisfatto 

“Domani tutti pronti abbiamo un affare fuori città” i fratelli Milkovich annuiscono e si disperdono nelle loro stanze lasciando il padre alle sue birre. 

Mickey si stende sul letto chiude gli occhi senza dormire, Mandy non è a casa quindi non deve controllare i movimenti del mostro nel salotto, potrebbe riposare un po' ma non ci riesce mai con la presenza paterna nella casa e comunque tra un oretta dovrà sgattaiolare fuori per andare al suo vero lavoro, quello che tiene a galla la baracca quando Terry decide di farsi le droghe da vendere o bersi i ricavati delle vendite…ma è un lavoro legale e ben retribuito e non sia mai che un Milkovich sia rispettabile, i froci sono rispettabili, è ironico che lui lo sia veramente, quindi da anni ci va di nascosto, è tutta la vita che si nasconde, spera davvero che Ian riesca ad andarsene, Ian… vuole fare il soldato..lui è da sempre sotto il comando di un tiranno, il roscio non sa cosa significa eseguire ordini che ti fanno odiare te stesso, cazzo ma forse l'esercito è meglio di qui, cazzo anche il riformatorio lo è stato…cazzo, cazzo, quanto vorrebbe urlare ma non può, il mostro non va svegliato, tra un po' andrà a lavoro, tornerà per un paio di ore di sonno, garantite da quanto sarà esausto, e poi via in missione..si passa una mano sul viso strofinandosi gli occhi, scuola eh!? Non ha tempo per dormire figuriamoci per studiare…lo sguardo del roscio così ottimista su un suo ritorno agli studi e poi così distrutto dal suo fermo no..quello sguardo…perché distrugge sempre tutto!? Avrebbe dovuto chiudere con lui e invece la prima cosa che ha fatto una volta uscito è stato cercarlo, l'ha trovato con un altro soldatino del cazzo, e poi quello squallido dottore..non ha potuto accettarlo..sta facendo di tutto per averlo con sé, sta rischiando tutto, gli sta mostrando quello che avrebbe voluto dire e fare tutta la vita, dovrebbe farla finita per tenerlo al sicuro ma non ci riesce..solo vederlo delle volte è l'unica cosa che lo fa andare avanti, è fottutamente egoista, è fottutamente patetico, fa un respiro profondo, si mette in piedi ed esce dalla finestra, forza lo vedrà domenica, può tirare avanti fino ad allora no?!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Io non sono nessuno..”

Ian si sveglia per la vibrazione del suo cellulare, ha smesso subito quindi è un messaggio, cosa diavolo vogliono da lui così presto di sabato mattina!? Riluttante allunga un braccio per vedere di cosa si tratta, con occhi assonnati legge il mittente: Mick, ora è sveglio, scorre le parole, dice che sarà via con Terry per tutto oggi, magari si potranno vedere al loro solito posto domani pomeriggio, risponde subito con un sì. Questa è un'altra cosa nuova che il moro fa, lo avvisa sempre quando non potrà farsi vivo, perché è fuori questione che possano messaggiare con Terry nelle vicinanze..e se legge qualcosa? Ian sogghigna pensando alla serietà con cui gli ha comunicato il perché del silenzio stampa quando parte, trova che sia davvero troppo paranoico..poi però gli saltano in mente immagini di ferite che troppo spesso sfiguranno il corpo di alabastro che tanto ama…vorrebbe infliggere le stesse pene a Terry…vorrebbe prendere Mickey e tenerlo al sicuro per sempre…e se non rispondere per qualche giorno lo tiene veramente un po' più al sicuro beh aspetterà con impazienza il suo ritorno senza protestare.   
Ormai è sveglio, decide di scendere e fare colazione, si prepara il caffè, latte e cereali, si gode il silenzio, molto raro in casa Gallagher  
“Ehi buongiorno, già in piedi?” ecco appunto..risponde solo con un cenno del capo  
“Scusa per ieri sera so che dovevamo vedere le equazioni ma sono uscito con Mandy..” Ian manda giù il suo cucchiaio di cereali e risponde tranquillamente  
“Non preoccuparti le ho finite da solo"  
“Davvero? Bravo"  
“Mi ha aiutato Mickey" è così bello poter parlare di lui almeno con una persona  
“Ok questo non lo avevo proprio previsto, Mickey? Il Mickey che ha abbandonato la scuola? Sul serio?” Ian sorride, l’espressione del maggiore è troppo buffa  
“Non è stupido sai"  
“Di certo è pieno di sorprese..”  
“Chi è pieno di sorprese?” dice in uno sbadiglio Mandy mentre scende la scala con indosso solo una maglia di Lip  
“Mickey a quanto pare sa la matematica, ha aiutato Ian con i compiti" Ma che cazzo Lip! Non fa in tempo però a dare voce al suo pensiero  
“Ah sì in quello è un campione, da che ho memoria tieni lui i conti di casa” il roscio rimane sbalordito, non dal fatto che il moro gestisca l'economia della famiglia…vedendo i suoi fratelli capisce bene il perché..no, quello che lo ha sorpreso è la semplicità della risposta, davvero non è per niente curiosa del perché il fratello lo abbia aiutato? Cioè è risaputo che Mickey detesta le persone, decide comunque di farci una battuta su, tanto per essere sicuro che lei non rimugini troppo sulla faccenda  
“No, la vera sorpresa è che mi abbia dato una mano"  
“Tra fidanzati si fa" il tempo si ferma, rimangono immobili, Ian ha gli occhi sbarrati, Mandy si porta una mano sulle labbra pentita della sparata, dopo attimi che sembrano ore si riprende, ora è furioso e sa a chi rivolgere la sua rabbia  
“Ma che cazzo Lip! Come hai potuto dirglielo?!”  
“Ian mi dispiace mi è scappato..” il fratello cerca di giustificarsi ma Ian gli è già addosso ma Mandy li separa  
“Finitela voi due è troppo presto per queste cose, cristo santo" Ian incrocia le braccia ma il suo sguardo rimane di fuoco mentre Lip implora perdono con lo sguardo passandosi una mano tra i capelli  
“Non prendertela con Lip, non sono stupida avevo già un presentimento e lui l’ha solo confermato, dovrei essere io quella arrabbiata sono sua sorella e la tua migliore amica e nessuno dei due ha abbastanza fiducia in me da dirmelo!” a questo il giovane Gallagher abbandona la rabbia per il rimorso  
“Oh Mandy credimi avrei voluto dirtelo ma Mickey..lui non vuole che lo sappia nessuno...”  
“Io non sono nessuno..” Ian la cinge in un abbraccio, non voleva ferirla  
“Certo che no, tu sei la mia unica preziosa migliore amica..mi dispiace Mads..non volevo perderlo..”  
Si staccano ma mantengono il contatto visivo  
“Credimi lo so..è per questo che ho finto di non sapere e continuerò a farlo con Mickey anche se vorrei che si confidasse con me, tiene sempre tutto per sé..”  
“Sì lo so bene...” il momento viene interrotto da Lip che schiarendosi la voce attira la loro attenzione  
“Scusa davvero fratello..”  
“Ok..ora almeno posso finalmente parlare con Mandy dei miei dubbi di relazioni"  
“Già potrete parlare tra donne” il maggiore riceve un bel dito medio alzato, beh meglio questo che un pugno  
“E comunque che cos'era quella storia che Mandy è la tua unica migliore amica? E io chi sono allora?”  
“Primo intendevo amica femmina, secondo al momento non so decidermi se sei ancora il mio miglior amico..”  
“E se ti dicessi che ti porto a una partita di baseball oggi? Aiuta la decisione?”  
“Forse…dipende se è compreso il pranzo" scoppiano tutti a ridere, i fratelli si scambiano una veloce pacca sulla schiena, mangiano, salutano il resto della famiglia e il trio passa spensierato la giornata insieme, Ian sa che Mickey lo ucciderebbe se sapesse che questi due sono a conoscenza dei loro affari ma cazzo quanto è bello sapere che può confidarsi con i suoi migliori amici..e Mickey con chi lo fa? Ha qualcuno con cui parlare? Purtroppo pensa di sapere quale siano le risposte a queste domande, cazzo sa che ama la sorella eppure non le dice mai niente..perchè?! Stanno tornando dalla partita, la coppia ride per una battuta di Lip ma Ian no, nel cuore solo un' improvvisa tristezza…un solo pensiero in testa..quanto si può durare all'inferno in completa solitudine?…prende una decisione, farà di tutto per essere suo amico oltre che amante, è sicuro che il moro ne abbia bisogno, prima o poi riuscirà a farglielo capire, lui non è solo.  
Arriva domenica pomeriggio e Ian si reca ai palazzi abbandonati, il loro posto, il moro è già lì, lo accoglie con un mezzo sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi, è sempre così dopo che ritorna da un viaggio con Terry..quanto lo odia..sembra così spento, senza voglia di vivere quando torna, ha sempre bisogno di un po' di tempo per riprendersi e il primo passo della terapia è un bacio appassionato in cui si gettano non appena si sfiorano, si slacciano i pantaloni, fremono, Mickey si gira appoggiato al muro per dargli accesso, Ian non perde tempo, entra dentro di lui, ancora e ancora, veloce, duro, quasi violento, come piace al moro, sa che ha deciso di provare a farlo confidare ma è anche vero che un amico sa quando tacere e quando parlare..e questo non è certo il momento per le parole perché Mickey ha bisogno di azioni, di un contatto fisico che lo faccia stare bene invece di ferirlo, per questo non gli chiederà dei lividi blu che colorano il suo collo, che cazzo gli ha fatto quello stronzo? Ha cercato di strozzarlo forse? Una grande rabbia gli monta dentro ma non può sfogarla adesso, il suo compito è dar piacere al corpo sotto di lui, sollievo, lo raggiungono, insieme, un orgasmo pieno, sudato, liberatorio.   
Si smezzano una sigaretta seduti sul pavimento, scherzano, ridono, il sorriso dell'altro è più aperto, la terapia ha già dato i suoi frutti…forse ora potrebbe farsi avanti per farsi dire cosa ha dovuto fare, cosa prova, dei lividi…ma poi l’altro lo guarda e non se la sente, non vuole far scomparire quell'espressione, cazzo la verità è che non vuole che si arrabbi e fugga via, lo farebbe sicuramente ne è certo..è un fottuto codardo dovrebbe provarci per il suo bene ma non ci riesce, ma dei pensieri lo bloccano, come riuscirebbe a impedirgli di fuggire da lui, da se stesso? Riuscirebbe a penetrare il suo muro di rabbia e portarlo in un posto tranquillo, dolce, sereno? Spera che un giorno riesca a rispondere a queste domande per ora cerca di stargli accanto come meglio può.  
Quella sera Mickey torna a casa un po' più sollevato e rinvigorito, il roscio ha sempre questo effetto su di lui, scuote la testa, un sorriso gli scappa pensando a quei occhi verdi, quel corpo da paura e quella risata contagiosa…appena varca la soglia viene riportato alla realtà, anzi scaraventato, si ritrova sbattuto al muro, una grande mano lo tiene fermo schiacciandogli il torace, occhi furiosi si avvicinano ai suoi, odore di alcol nell'aria, è costretto a inalare quel nauseante odore quando gli viene urlato contro  
“Che cazzo hai da sorridere?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tu non sai un cazzo, io mi occupo di mio padre e tu del tuo, non sono affari tuoi”

_“Che cazzo hai da sorridere? Te la sei spassata con la mia roba non è vero?” La pressione sul torace aumenta ma riesce a sputare un secco no_  
 _“Stai mentendo figlio di puttana" gli urla Terry mentre gli sferra un pugno che lo stende a terra, un calcio nelle costole mentre richiede della sua maledetta droga_  
 _“Non so di che cazzo stai parlando" risponde Mickey mentre cerca di riprendere fiato dopo il calcio_  
 _“Ah no è?? Vieni con me" lo rimette in piedi e lo trascina per un braccio, le sue unghie gli trafiggono la pelle per la forza della presa, lo scaraventa sulla valigetta di droga che hanno preso il giorno prima_  
 _“Mancano due bustine, tu o quegli altri bastardi le avete prese e le rivoglio indietro o i soldi mi sono spiegato”_  
 _“Sì signore..” Mickey lo guarda andarsene, stringe i pugni per impedirsi di reagire, non è ancora il momento._  
Ripensa al suo fottuto rientro a casa della sera prima mentre analizza i danni sul suo corpo davanti allo specchio, labbro gonfio, livido sulle costole e graffi sul braccio, li ha disinfettati e fasciati, cazzo quel mostro non ha unghie ma artigli. Il suo viso è un disastro, non ha per niente dormito, ha passato la notte a cercare i fratelli che hanno pensato bene di sballarsi un po', chi se ne sarebbe accorto della mancanza di due bustine no?! E invece…scuote la testa, quando impareranno a non sottovalutare quel pazzo criminale di loro padre?! Così ha preso i soldi dalla sua riserva per parargli il culo, glieli ha portati all'alibi e lo ha lasciato lì a sghignazzare tutto contento, fottuto bastardo. Prende delle birre e va di nuovo agli edifici abbandonati, ne beve sei, dispone le lattine e comincia a sparare, le abbatte una dopo l'altra pensando siano la testa di quel mostro, urla, sente la sua voce disperdersi nel vuoto che lo circonda, cazzo quanto vorrebbe fuggire, quanto vorrebbe ucciderlo, quanto vorrebbe Ian…Ian..il solo pensiero lo calma improvvisamente, il motivo per cui sorrideva ieri sera, cazzo non crede di aver mai sorriso così tanto prima di averlo intorno, non aveva granché per cui farlo e comunque come si è visto la reazione alla contentezza in casa Milkovich è la violenza, ha abbassato la guardia per un attimo e…non deve ripetersi.  
Comunque il roscio oggi è tornato a scuola lo vedrà a lavoro nel pomeriggio anzi ormai tra poco, deve avviarsi.  
Si stanno rivestendo dal loro break nel magazzino, cazzo se quel pene non era quello che gli serviva, Ian lo avvicina per un ultimo bacio prima di tornare di là, lo interrompe per il dolore al labbro e cazzo l'altro lo fa di nuovo, lo guarda con tristezza, no, non deve avere pietà per lui, è inaccettabile, sta per andarsene quando l'altro lo ferma per il braccio, proprio sui graffi, d'istinto lo ritrae per il dolore improvviso   
“Cazzo Mick ti ha ferito anche lì, è per questo che indossi la felpa oggi?”  
“Di cosa cazzo stai parlando?” i loro occhi si incrociano e beh è inutile continuare questa farsa, troppe volte ha mostrato ferite sul corpo e chissà cosa gli confida la sorella, sa benissimo che è Terry il responsabile, la felpa di copertura non è servita a un cazzo ed ha pure caldo  
“Pensavo fosse strano che la indossassi…su fa vedere c'è la cassetta del pronto soccorso di là..”  
“Non mi serve"  
“Ok..cazzo non puoi andare avanti così dobbiamo fare qualcosa"  
“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa? No non dobbiamo fare niente noi, me la cavo da solo"  
“Lo vedo..”  
“Tu non sai un cazzo, io mi occupo di mio padre e tu del tuo, non sono affari tuoi”  
“Mick ti prego..”  
“No basta!” risponde e se ne va, Linda gli decurterà le ore mancanti chi se ne frega, non poteva restare lì davanti a quegli occhi.  
Vaga per la città senza una meta, addenta un hotdog per cena e si presenta in orario per iniziare il suo turno da Pete's cars, con sua solita sfortuna Pete è ancora in ufficio, nota subito il suo labbro  
“Lo ha fatto di nuovo quel bastardo, e la felpa? Quante altre ferite nascondi?”  
Cazzo forse dovrebbe cominciare a indossare più spesso questa maledetta felpa  
“Comincia solo a fare più freddo"  
“Non dirmi cazzate resti sempre in canottiera finchè non comincia il vero freddo o mi vuoi nascondere le tracce di quel psicopatico, dovremmo chiamare la polizia..” Quest’uomo lo conosce fottutamente troppo bene  
“No, ne abbiamo già parlato"   
“Ok..ok..almeno passi la notte da noi?”  
“No grazie ma approfitto di una delle macchine come al solito..”  
“Come vuoi..ah ragazzino tutto questo non va bene..”  
Risponde con un cenno del capo perché non c'è niente con cui replicare lo vede andare a casa con sguardo amareggiato e lui si indirizza alle macchine da sistemare, tutti gli altri hanno già staccato, solo lui lavora di notte.  
Pete è un brav'uomo, lo ha preso sotto la sua ala da bambino quando cercava disperatamente dei soldi o qualche oggetto da rubare per rivenderlo nel northside per pagare la luce e acqua corrente a casa, gli ha fatto capire che un lavoro legale non è un assurdità, garantisce soldi per sopravvivere e non si corre il rischio di finire dentro, così gli ha aperto le porte del suo garage, gli ha insegnato tutto sui motori, sa che deve assentarsi molte volte per via di Terry ma lo lascia fare, avrebbe voluto denunciare il padre una miriade di volte ma lui glielo ha sempre impedito, cazzo chi sa che fine avrebbe fatto Mandy con i servizi sociali, no, non poteva rischiare che si ritrovasse in un altro inferno senza di lui a proteggerla…quindi ha implorato il capo di aspettare che potesse mettere in atto il suo piano, già perché ha davvero un piano ma non è ancora arrivato il momento giusto, prega che arrivi presto mentre entra in un cofano a fare il suo dovere.  
Bene, ha concluso le macchine arretrate, ora si può distendere dietro una di quelle più spaziose e dormire un po', una volta sola ha passato la notte da Pete e gli è bastata, il capo ha un figlio autistico che alla sua nuova presenza in casa ha reagito malissimo, non riuscivano a calmarlo in nessun modo, non vuole che ricapiti e non vuole causargli altri problemi quindi macchina sia, è comunque sempre meglio di casa sua, Mandy è stata avvertita di stare alla larga per un'altra notte quindi può chiudere gli occhi tranquillo, anche perché per ultima cosa ha dipinto un disegno su una macchina come richiesto e beh disegnare lo rilassa sempre proprio come fare sesso con il roscio..guarda il cellulare e pensa se scrivergli..in fondo lo ha trattato male senza aver fatto niente se non preoccuparsi per lui…cazzo si sente una mammoletta ma quel ragazzo si merita qualcosa di più..   
Firecrocht: _Domani hai il ROCT?_  
Si è mantenuto sul vago non può certo scrivergli _mi dispiace per oggi ci vediamo lo stesso domani?_ Questo sì sarebbe veramente da mammoletta, riceve subito la replica  
Mick: _Sì, possiamo vederci in pausa pranzo sotto gli spalti_  
Firecrocht: _ok_  
Mickey mette via il telefono soddisfatto, si addormenta nonostante tutto con il sorriso, in mente solo l'appuntamento di domani.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chi è questo Mickey e che ne hanno fatto di quello vero!?

“Fottuto Frank!” urla Ian mentre cammina a passo svelto, ha attirato l'attenzione di alcuni passanti che lo guardano incuriositi e infastiditi, che si fottano pure loro, ammette che deve avere un aspetto poco raccomandabile ma diamine si facciano gli affari propri, si guarda di sfuggita in una vetrina, sì ha proprio un aspetto pietoso, il naso è gonfio e rosso e ha ancora del sangue secco intorno, stringe i pugni dalla rabbia, Frank lo ha ridotto così con una testata, quel fottuto bastardo, se Fiona non lo avesse cacciato prima che finisse di tamponare il sangue gli avrebbe cambiato i connotati, è uscito di casa prima che Vi e Fiona lo rattoppassero ma non poteva restare lì, aveva bisogno di muoversi e poi ha appuntamento con Mickey ai palazzi abbandonati, cazzo gli tocca pure vederlo in questo stato, potrebbe inventarsi una scusa per non andare ma la verità è che ha una gran voglia di vederlo.  
Arriva all'ultimo piano, lo trova seduto a terra a fumare, quando nota la sua presenza si alza di scatto e gli viene incontro  
“Che cazzo ti è successo alla faccia?” lo dice mentre gli ispeziona il volto  
“Frank mi ha dato una fottuta testata sul naso..”  
“Quel figlio di puttana, lo trovo all'alibi no? Gli darò così tanti pugni che la sua faccia sarà irriconoscibile" a queste parole Ian si distanzia, non che non apprezzi il sentimento ma ora è più furioso di prima  
“Ah già giusto perché tu puoi sistemare mio padre ma io non posso aiutarti mai con il tuo”  
“Non essere ridicolo..”  
“Ridicolo?! Sei sempre pieno di ferite e cicatrici non c'è nessuna differenza quindi no, non alzerai un dito su Frank, tu ti occupi di tuo padre e io del mio è questo l'accordo no?!” Ian si aspetta un contro attacco alla sua brusca sparata ma invece viene sorpreso dal silenzio, incrocia gli occhi del moro e no, questo proprio non se lo aspettava, uno sguardo così triste e dolce allo stesso tempo…la sua rabbia scema, non dovrebbe prendersela con lui, sono Terry e Frank a cui dovrebbe rivolgere la sua furia, il moro si volta e quasi in sussurro dice che c'è un enorme differenza, Ian lo sente lo stesso ma non replica, vorrebbe dirgli che no, non c'è, che anche lui non merita tutto questo ma non lo fa, quando due settimane fa ha affrontato l'argomento l'altro come nelle sue peggiori previsioni se ne è andato furioso nel bel mezzo del lavoro, era stato tutto il tempo a pensare che avessero chiuso, che non sarebbe più tornato per poi ricevere con enorme sollievo dei suoi messaggi a notte fonda…non sa quale sia il limite da superare, persino adesso non sa se ha esagerato o meno, ha sempre paura che se ne vada e lo lasci indietro..   
Per questo in silenzio lo guarda andare verso un angolo della stanza a spostare una lastra che rivela una buco nascosto, ora è incuriosito, non sapeva esistesse, lo vede aprire un bauletto e prendere qualcosa  
“Siediti" gli ordina il maggiore e Ian obbedisce, che diavolo avrà in mente?! Si siede nel mezzo del vecchio futon, non sa come sia arrivato qui su, è lurido, ma è utile per cambiare posizione sessuale, in piedi è stupendo ma da sdraiati..da sdraiati possono davvero sbizzarrirsi..viene riportato alla realtà da un sacca di ghiaccio per infortuni dritta sul naso  
“ahi"  
“Non fare il bambino, ti sgonfierà il naso"  
Dopo un quarto d'ora di immobilità Mickey procede a pulirgli il naso e applicare un ceretto, la cosa estratta dal misterioso antro è una cassetta del pronto soccorso  
“Non è rotto..il tuo bel visino è salvo"  
“Hai appena detto che sono bello!?”  
“Col cazzo che è quello che ho detto" replica brontolando il moro mentre mette via i medicinali lasciando Ian con il sorriso e molta curiosità sul contenuto di quel baule…ma non fa in tempo ad indagare che l'altro gli ordina di seguirlo sul terrazzo  
“Lo avevo preparato per uno dei tuoi folli percorsi ma credo che serva più oggi…” dice posizionando una sagoma di cartone, Ian nota che ha sulla faccia la foto di Frank  
“Dove diavolo hai preso una sua foto?”  
“In un negozio, era dietro al bancone nella sezione persone indesiderate e l'ho presa ho pensato potesse essere divertente come bersaglio…” infatti il moro gli mette in mano una delle sue pistole  
“Vai sfogati è carica" Ian non se lo fa ripetere due volte, si mette in posizione, prende la mira, BANG, gamba, BANG, braccio, BANG, il pene, sorride al pensiero di averlo castrato, BANG, BANG, BANG, scarica tutto il caricatore tra il cuore e la testa, il battito accelera a ogni sparo, muori, muori, muori fottuto codardo! L'ultimo sparo riecheggia nello spazio, Ian ora è più calmo ma si sente svuotato, senza energie e ora senza l'adrenalina nota che il naso fa un male cane, il dolore gli arriva alle tempie, dannazione, Mickey come se gli leggesse nella mente gli mette in mano al posto della pistola un'aspirina, una volta messa via l'arma gli passa anche dell'acqua, cazzo è davvero attrezzato, poi per la seconda volta oggi lo sorprende prendendolo per mano, un gesto così affettuoso..lo conduce al sofa  
“Mick non penso di averne voglia ora mi dispiace..”  
“Chi cazzo ha detto che dobbiamo scopare!?” si sdraia e gli fa cenno di andargli accanto, Ian lo fa dubbioso sulle intenzioni dell’altro ma viene accolto in un abbraccio, chi è questo Mickey e che ne hanno fatto di quello vero!? Non da voce ai suoi pensieri per paura di rompere il momento, invece si accomoda al fianco del corpo dell'altro, la testa sul suo torace, lente carezze tra i suoi capelli e in un attimo si addormenta.  
Quando si sveglia sono ancora in quella posizione, sorride con sé stesso, Mickey è eccezionale, lo ha curato, fatto sfogare e rassicurato, chi avrebbe mai detto che il grande criminale del Southside potesse essere così premuroso…ha visto un suo nuovo lato e ne va matto, alza la testa, il movimento sveglia il moro, anche lui deve essere crollato a un certo punto, lo guarda con occhi così profondi e sorridenti che gli tolgono il respiro, è questo lo sguardo di cui parlava Mandy?! Dura poco però perché poi vede subentrare la paura, aspetta che si guardi intorno frenetico per poi calmarsi nel realizzare che sono al sicuro in un posto abbandonato, odia che si debba sempre guardare le spalle…lo bacia, viene ricambiato, lo scambio diventa più vorace, si spogliano in un attimo, si toccano l'un l'altro senza staccare le labbra, la mano di Ian arriva al sedere dell'altro, quel perfetto sodo sedere, prende il lubrificante vicino al sofà e inserisce un dito, poi due, sente mugulii sommessi di piacere, Mickey non si permette mai di farsi sentire, è pronto, quindi lo penetra, prima piano poi aumenta il ritmo, sono sul punto di venire, Mickey inarca la schiena mentre lo fa seguito da Ian che ricade subito dopo su di lui, se potessero rimanere così per sempre…  
Ian ritorna a casa a sera tardi, continua a sorridere, vede il suo riflesso felice in una macchina, guarda il cerotto che ha sul naso, pensa alle forti e premurose mani che glielo hanno applicato…un pensiero lo colpisce, la cassetta del pronto soccorso..quante volte Mickey si sarà medicato da solo in quel luogo tanto da avere sempre pronto il necessario? È lì che passa le notti quando Mandy cerca rifugio da loro? E d'inverno? Non aveva mai riflettuto che il sofà potesse servirgli ad altri usi oltre che il sesso in fondo era già lì quando Ian ci è andato con il moro la prima volta..scuote la testa cercando di scacciare le lacrime che sente salire, piangere non serve a niente, no, Mickey non merita tutto questo, vorrebbe prendersi cura di lui come ha fatto oggi il maggiore ma non glielo permette, deve permetterglielo, deve capire che merita anche lui quei gesti d'amore…è ancora immerso in questi pensieri quando entra in casa che non riflette prima di rispondere alla sorella su chi lo ha rattoppato, cazzo ora come spiega la cosa? Ma Fiona lo batte sul tempo  
“Oh cazzo vai a letto con Mickey Milkovich?” Ian sbarra gli occhi in pieno panico come diamine ha fatto a capirlo?  
“Non guardarmi così non è difficile da capire ti ha curato e hai un succhiotto sul collo che non avevi…due più due…ma che ti salta in mente Ian! È pericoloso è un criminale" Ian si riprende dallo shock per difendere il moro  
“Non è così, tu non lo conosci Fi credimi”  
Fiona lo fissa per un paio di interminabili minuti, non sa cosa abbia visto nei suoi occhi ma alza le braccia in segno di arresa  
“Ok, il pene è tuo e decidi tu con chi scopare ma sta attento"  
Ian risponde annuendo  
“Che diamine avete tu e Lip con i Milkovich proprio non capisco"  
“Chi è con i Milkovich?” chiede Debby scendendo le scale seguita da Carl  
“Lip e Mandy e ora Ian e Mickey"  
“Mickey è gay" “Che figata gli chiedi una pistola per me?”  
“Che cazzo Fi, sì Debs è gay e non dovete dirlo ad anima viva Terry il padre ci ucciderebbe e no Carl niente pistola ne ora ne mai" tutti i fratelli annuiscono alla sua richiesta prima di emigrare in cucina per la cena, Ian si lascia cadere sul divano con la faccia tra le mani, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo che diamine ha fatto! Ora lo sa tutta la sua famiglia, si fida di loro ma cazzo! meno male che aveva promesso a Mickey di non dire niente a nessuno…deve nascondere la faccenda al moro, non può arrabbiarsi se non lo viene a sapere…sente Carl di là parlare entusiasta delle leggende sulle imprese dei Milkovich …è veramente fottuto.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quello che abbiamo io e te mi rende libero

Ian non si aspettava questo, cioè sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno lo avrebbe sputtanato con Mickey, rivelandogli di non essere in grado di mantenere un fottuto segreto, aveva scommesso su Carl e invece..il suo peggior incubo da un paio di settimane si sta realizzando davanti ai suoi occhi per mano dell'ultima persona al mondo che pensava si sarebbe fatta sfuggire il segreto..la sua migliora amica. Lei e Lip sono passati in negozio una decina di minuti fa a chiedergli di andare al cinema con loro dopo la chiusura a breve, anche Mickey è in servizio quindi la sorella ha incluso nell'invito anche lui che prontamente ha rifiutato, la faccenda sembrava essere archiviata, ha visto Mickey ingerire delle pasticche e stropicciarsi gli occhi, gliele ha viste prendere altre volte, non sono droghe, dopo non è mai sballato, continua a domandarsi a che diavolo servano, è stato distratto da questo pensiero e quindi non è riuscito a fermare il treno ad alta velocità Mandy prima di schiantarsi e distruggere tutto, già perché la su detta mora è tornata all'attacco con il cinema, Mickey ha rifiutato di nuovo con il suo solito colorito linguaggio a cui la sorella ha risposto  
“Cazzo Mick devi divertirti ogni tanto, che sarà mai un’uscita tra coppie"  
Una semplice frase, un innocua frase per il resto del mondo ma per loro è come la miccia di una bomba …e ora sono tutti immobili a trattenere il respiro e aspettare che esploda senza aver nessun nascondiglio in cui proteggersi  
“Che cazzo hai appena detto!?” Mickey ha subito alzato lo sguardo fissando negli occhi la sorella con un misto di rabbia e paura  
“Che cosa cazzo intendevi?”  
“Mick io..io..era solo uno scherzo" Mandy cerca di uscire dalla grande fossa che ha scavato senza riuscirci..sempre decisa, aggressiva e ora balbetta!? Cazzo!   
“Uno scherzo?”  
“Dai non farla più grande di quello che è sappiamo che scopate non è un dramma" Mickey reagisce scattando verso la porta per chiuderla e girare il cartello, si volta verso di loro, li osserva ciascuno e poi…dritto su Ian  
“Gli hai detto che scopiamo!?!? Cazzo, ma che ti dice il cervello!?” Boom, la bomba è esplosa  
“Non arrabbiarti con lui, non è stato lui a dirmelo..” Mickey la ignora  
“Averlo detto a quel coglione di tuo fratello non cambia il fatto che ci sono due persone di troppo a sapere gli affari miei” gli urla Mickey e rimane a fissarlo, si aspetta una sua reazione ma è immobilizzato non sa come uscirne, si sente in colpa e una merda, non sa che lo sanno anche altri…  
“Cazzo chi altro lo sa Ian!? Dimmelo chi cazzo lo sa?” cazzo ma gli legge nel pensiero?! Sta per rispondere e confessare tutto quando Mandy si intromette di nuovo   
“Smettila di urlare, chi importa chi lo sa, a nessuno interessa chi ti scopi, a me non frega niente e grazie per la fiducia comunque saresti dovuto essere tu a dirmelo!” Ian ha ricevuto lo stesso rimprovero ma su Mickey non ha lo stesso effetto, lo vede poggiare le mani sul bancone, stringere così forte i pugni da fargli bianche le nocche..è come se si stesse trattenendo dal picchiarli, cosa che davvero è un miracolo non sia ancora avvenuta  
“Fiducia? Chi è che lo ha appena spifferato ai quattro venti senza curarsi di chi ci fosse in negozio! Se ci fosse stato qualcuno che lo riferisse a Terry o uno dei nostri fratelli eh Mandy!? Tu più di tutti dovresti sapere che Terry non deve mai e poi mai venirlo a sapere e avrei dovuto confidarmi con te!?”  
“Sì avresti dovuto…non c'è nessuno in questo maledetto negozio e io non lo direi mai a Terry, come puoi neanche pensarlo? E i nostri fratelli sono stupidi ma cazzo non fregherebbe niente neanche a loro!” Mickey comincia a ridere istericamente scioccando il trio  
“Ai nostri fratelli non fregherebbe niente!? Oh Mands…ho fatto proprio un bel lavoro a tenerti alla larga da loro..non li conosci proprio..sono tutti la copia più stupida di Terry, forse Iggy ma non avrebbe mai il coraggio di andargli contro…se lo sapessero..si unirebbero a lui nel farmi fuori..”  
“Perché non lo facciamo arrestare" si intromette Lip per cercare di smorzare la situazione  
“Eccolo il genio e il suo fottuto piano risolvi problemi! Ma cazzo pensi davvero che se bastasse questo non lo avrei già fatto?! Per tutti voi Terry è un ubriaco criminale ma è molto più di questo ha conoscenze forti, è l'ultima ruota del carro ma riuscirebbe comunque a mandarmi qualcuno contro anche da una fottuta prigione!” Mickey finisce di urlare, per un attimo nessuno sa cosa fare poi il moro aggiunge in tono basso e fermo  
“Tutto questo dimostra solo quanto io non mi possa fidare di nessuno" parole dure, definitive, che fanno rimpiangere le urla, Mandy ne viene trafitta, sa che sono rivolte a lei, alla loro famiglia, Ian le vede gli occhi umidi mentre esce in tutta fretta dal negozio seguita da Lip che uscendo guarda di traverso il moro per averla trattata così …la porta sbatte e sono loro due soli  
“Era proprio necessario Mick? Mandy ha fatto un errore ma non merita questo..”  
“Non dirmi come cazzo trattare la mia famiglia…voi non vi rendete minimamente conto del pericolo, non sapete cosa sia in grado di fare Terry, dei suoi agganci, persino Mandy ne sa solo una fottuta parte, cazzo ho fatto di tutto perché non ne fosse colpita..cazzo tu parli di un errore, solo un errore ci può far finire ammazzati, entrambi Ian, perché cazzo non puoi stare zitto su questa storia eh!?”  
“Hai ragione..non avrei mai dovuto farne parola ma io non sono come te ho bisogno di confidarmi con qualcuno soprattutto quando è tutto così complicato anche se bello…cazzo Mick vorrei tanto che tu ti sentissi libero di parlare di tutto…”   
Mickey inizia a muoversi frenetico farfugliando in una strana lingua, deve essere ucraino, anche Mandy quando è veramente furiosa lo usa  
“Vy tse ne rozumiyete? Vony zavzhdy perebuvayutʹ u v'yaznytsi, za vynyatkom toho, koly ya z vamy, shcho my mayemo, i ya roblyu mene vilʹnym, a ne te, shcho inshi znayutʹ, meni prosto potribno tse…”  
 _(Non lo capisci proprio vero? Sono sempre in una prigione tranne quando sono con te, quello che abbiamo io e te mi rende libero, non quello che sanno gli altri, ho bisogno solo di questo..)_   
Pronuncia l’ultima parte del rantolo ucraino fermo sul posto guardandolo fisso con occhi di una tonalità di blu così scura, ancora mai vista su di lui, ci si potrebbe perdere se non fossero così intensamente tristi e seri..che avrà mai detto?! Ma poi continua nella loro lingua  
“Credi che io mi diverta? Credi che mi freghi un cazzo se degli ubriaconi del southside sappiano che mi piace il cazzo? Io faccio tutto questo per farci continuare a respirare Ian perché non lo vuoi capire” ed ora i suoi occhi stanno implorando, cazzo, cazzo come ha potuto ridurlo così!? Lo ha chiamato anche per nome..lo fa solo quando la faccenda è veramente seria Ian vorrebbe abbracciarlo, baciare via la sua tristezza, implorare perdono, promettergli che andrà comunque tutto bene ma non riesce a fare niente di tutto ciò perché squilla il cellulare del maggiore a cui riluttante risponde dopo aver visto il chiamante, lo sente urlare contro uno dei fratelli per un problema, lo vede uscire, nessun saluto, nessuna parola..rimane in negozio nel silenzio più assoluto, la bomba ha lasciato solo macerie e solitudine..  
Varcata la porta di casa Ian si fionda nella sua stanza eclissando ogni tentativo di Mandy di fermarlo per scusarsi, è così arrabbiato con lei, non si era appena svegliata quando ha parlato a sproposito, non ha nessuna scusa, comincia a pensare che l'abbia fatto apposta per costringere il fratello a confidarsi e a scusarsi per non averlo fatto prima come ha fatto lui…non ha funzionato ovviamente..e ha distrutto tutto..ce l'ha anche con se stesso, le cose tra loro andavano così bene, il moro gli ha dato così tanto ultimamente e l'unica cosa che gli ha chiesto di fare non l'ha fatta… e ora l'ha visto di nuovo andarsene senza sapere se tornerà mai da lui..si attacca al telefono, deve sentirlo, deve scusarsi, deve impedirgli di fare una pazzia come l'ultima volta che si è fatto rinchiudere per fuggire dalla situazione.  
Niente il cellulare di Mickey risulta spento ormai da un paio di ore e prima nessuna risposta alle sue incessanti chiamate, è notte fonda ormai, si è sistemato nel van sul retro per avere un po' di privacy, guarda il soffitto del furgone domandandosi che cosa stia facendo l'altro, se stia bene, se stia già in riformatorio, se lo abbia lasciato…e poi la sua suoneria rompe il silenzio della notte, risponde al volo  
“Mick stai bene?”  
“Perché non dovrei stare bene tu piuttosto, 25 chiamate cazzo è morto qualcuno?” Ian giurerebbe di sentire della preoccupazione nella voce dell'altro  
“No..no…sei andato via così in fretta…quello che è successo oggi…non sei in riformatorio vero?”  
“Come se in quel posto facessero chiamare di notte..nah sono a casa ora, ho dovuto sistemare un casino di Tony e poi mi è morto il cell…”  
“Ah ho pensato che non mi volessi parlare che..beh che avessimo chiuso..” Si sente tremendamente una femminuccia a parlare così ma deve sapere anche se ne ha una fottuta paura  
“Chiuso?! Cazzo ero furioso sì ma Gallagher nelle coppie si litiga ma non per questo si manda tutto a puttane..”  
“Aspetta cosa hai appena detto? Siamo una coppia?” solo silenzio dall'altra parte della linea..Ian rimane con il fiato sospeso ha proprio detto quello che ha sentito!?  
“Certo che lo siamo…ma sono ancora fottutamente arrabbiato" Ian non riesce a reprimere il sorriso, sono una coppia, l'ha appena ammesso, cazzo quanto è felice  
“Lo so..mi dispiace mi farò perdonare"  
“Oh cazzo sì che lo farai"  
“Hai in mente qualcosa?”  
“Oh puoi giurarci”   
Ian ride di cuore, sollevato e inebriato, e ora che si è scrollato di dosso tutta l'ansia di oggi si ricorda di una cosa  
“Che diavolo mi hai detto oggi in Ucraino?”  
“Cazzo se te lo dico"  
“E su dai! Non è giusto così"  
“Considerala la tua punizione per essere un chiacchierone, hai appena avuto da me fin troppe smancerie per i miei gusti..”  
“Quindi erano parole dolci?”  
“Col cazzo che lo erano…[stupidi fottuti!!..] devo andare ci vediamo" Mickey gli riaggancia, ha sentito Terry in sottofondo urlare..si risdraia nel furgone, un braccio dietro la testa, prega che Mickey sia al sicuro, è preoccupato ma non smette di sorridere, sono una coppia..sono ufficialmente una coppia, alla fine non solo è sopravvissuto allo scoppio della bomba ma si sente il vincitore di una guerra.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu sei l'unico giusto, vali più di tutti loro messi insieme

Mickey finisce in fretta la doccia, dieci minuti sotto un getto d'acqua gelata, non per sua scelta, i fratelli ovviamente non hanno pensato a lasciarne un po' calda, è rimasto anche un solo asciugamano pulito che si guarda bene dall'usare, ancora ricorda il dolore alla mano regalo di cortesia del padre per l'affronto di lasciare il capofamiglia senza asciugamani, scuote la testa mentre si tampona con i vestiti sporchi, afferra in fretta dei nuovi, sta morendo di freddo, è ottobre ormai e le temperature sono già calate in più quella tremenda doccia, da una parte però è stata utile per svegliarlo, ha delle cose da fare ed è tremendamente stanco, tre giorni con Terry e i fratelli in un furgone, una missione di fuoco, letteralmente, hanno trasportato un carico di armi pesanti, non potevano allontanarsi dalla refurtiva, sempre gli altri addosso, non è quasi mai riuscito a chiudere occhio.   
Niente anche vestito ha ancora freddo, cazzo, sta pensando a cosa può indossare ancora quando sente uno dei fratelli urlare  
“Cazzo Mandy almeno potevi comprare la birra, che cazzo ci stai a fare in questa casa..” il tono non gli piace per niente così si fionda in salone appena in tempo per fermare la mano di Jaime prima che colpisca la faccia della sorella, gli blocca il polso e gli si para davanti in modo da coprire la ragazza e che l'unica cosa che possa vedere l'altro siano i suoi occhi furenti  
“Che cazzo stai facendo Jaime non toccarla"  
“Ah eccolo il difensore delle femminucce, non ha fatto la spesa abbiamo il diritto di tornare a casa dal lavoro con il frigo pieno!” Mickey non si lascia per niente perturbare dalle sue urla  
“Lavoro!? Ma falla finita e poi come cazzo avrebbe potuto sapere quando saremmo tornati se non lo sapevamo neanche noi?! Vuoi la birra muovi il culo e vattela a prendere Mandy non è la nostra servetta"  
“Da quando è che decidi tu come devo trattare nostra sorella eh?! Sono il maggiore qui"  
“Maggiore in stupidità sicuro"  
“Vuoi una lezione allora"  
“Oh provaci ma sappiamo tutte e due che ti faccio il culo proprio come l'ultima volta" mantengono lo sguardo fisso in silenzio per alcuni istanti, uno scontro silenzioso da cui esce vittorioso il più giovane, il fratello fa un passo indietro richiamando gli altri  
“Andiamo all'alibi ragazzi” appena li vede uscire sente la tensione allentarsi e si lascia cadere su una delle sedie, cazzo è troppo stanco per queste scenate  
“Mick stai bene?” Mickey alza lo sguardo verso la voce che conosce molto bene, non lo aveva per niente notato, e ora eccoli quei smeraldi verdi preoccupati che non vede da giorni…  
“Solo fottutamente stanco"  
“Allora va a dormire" si intromette Mandy, le sue prime parole da dieci giorni, da quando ha scoperto che sa tutto su lui e il roscio e ha dato di matto, quello arrabbiato dovrebbe essere lui e invece è quello che ha ricevuto il trattamento del silenzio, ah le donne, ma a quanto pare il salvataggio di poco fa ha sciolto un po' il ghiaccio  
“Non posso ho delle cose da fare, e voi che diamine ci fate qui non c'è ancora scuola?”  
“Ci hanno fatto uscire prima per qualche riunione insegnanti..volevamo giocare alla play, voi invece quando siete rientrati?”  
“Solo un paio di ore fa..” cazzo già sembra un eternità in questa casa, Mandy annuisce mentre il roscio gli sorride, non fa altro che fargli quel sorriso da ebete da quando stupidamente ha confermato che sono una coppia…che cazzo gli ha detto il cervello!? Anche se per quel sorriso…con il ragazzo ha sistemato in giornata la disputa, era così furioso ma dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a sistemare un casino dei maggiori senza ricevere neanche un grazie beh..ha cominciato a riflettere che lui non ha la minima idea di che cosa significhi avere qualcuno che gli guardi le spalle come i fratelli Gallagher, i Milkovich stanno uniti!? Sì ma solo contro le gang rivali ma poi ognuno per sé non sa come sia quel rapporto quindi come può condannare qualcuno che ha la fortuna di averlo!? Il roscio è forse il suo primo e unico amico…  
Finisce di fare i conti, Mandy ha cucinato un po' di pizza bagels, non ricorda quando ha mangiato l'ultima volta, non ha mai una gran fame, ma ora al tavolo con loro che scherzano e ridono, si sente tranquillo e lo stomaco gli brontola..è davvero un pranzo piacevole, viene interrotto da Iggy, si irrigidisce subito, è stupido lo sa, non può capire qualcosa da un pranzo ma non riesce ad evitarlo  
“Ehi fratellino ho la tua roba te la lascio in camera"  
“Uh grazie aspetta che ti do i soldi"  
“Lascia stare le ho rimediate gratis" lo guarda perplesso mentre si allontana, che gesto gentile, strano, riceve lo stesso sguardo dal roscio, lo ignora, che pensi pure che siano per sballarsi  
“Ok vado a pagare queste maledette bollette, bye"  
Cazzo che freddo fuori, ha fatto bene a mettersi la sciarpa, sente dei passi, accanto a lui spunta il roscio sorridente, non si dicono niente, continuano a camminare spalla a spalla, non servono parole..  
“Mick svegliati, la prossima è la nostra fermata, Mick" sente il suo nome e una mano sulla spalla, si sveglia di scatto pronto a difendersi per poi scoprire di essere solo in metro con Ian..cazzo si è proprio addormentato?! Scendono, paga le bollette, contratta un nuovo tariffario, e sono di nuovo in giro, quasi trascina i piedi, prende un caffè da un ambulante ne offre uno al roscio che ringrazia con uno sguardo felice, cazzo ci vuole proprio poco per farlo contento, ah il caffè caldo giù per la gola, ma ovvio comincia a piovere forte, si rintanano nella vicina biblioteca pubblica, il cazzo di boyscout ha tutto in quello zaino tranne un fottuto ombrello, non c'è nessuno, si rintanano in una delle piccole sale dove ci sono dei divanetti  
“Ne approfitto per fare i compiti" lo vede tirare fuori quaderno e penna, lui si gode piano il caffè, non riesce proprio a scaldarsi, doveva metterci altro zucchero..  
“Jaime avrebbe veramente colpito Mandy?”  
“Tu che ne dici?”  
“Se non fossi intervenuto lo avrei fatto io" Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo, certo il grande soldato supereroe  
“Non farlo mai soprattutto se sono tutti insieme capito?” lo guarda fisso negli occhi per fargli capire che non scherza, è grato che sia pronto a proteggere la sorella ma non vuole che venga ferito, non può sempre essere lì a fermarli, il roscio per fortuna capisce che non accetta nessuna polemica su questo e si rimette a lavoro, cazzo quanto è bello, la pioggia gli ha scurito i capelli e anche i suoi occhi sono di un verde più intenso del solito..è bagnato..vorrebbe passare la mano tra i suoi capelli, leccare via ogni goccia dal suo collo..cazzo si sta eccitando ma al tempo stesso è troppo sfinito, sprofonda ancora di più nel divanetto, finalmente sente un po' di calore e all'improvviso il nulla…  
Si sveglia di soprassalto per un rumore sordo  
“Hanno solo fatto cadere un libro" lo informa Ian per calmarlo, cazzo perché fa sempre così, è una reazione istintiva ma cazzo quanto detesta che l'altro veda quanto sia spaventato..perchè si è addormentato di nuovo!? Non ne aveva intenzione ma il calore del suo corpo, il suo profumo di pioggia e sole insieme lo hanno cullato…si stropiccia gli occhi..avrebbe dovuto prendere le pasticche rimediate da Iggy ma aveva già intenzione dopo le bollette di rintanarsi ai vecchi edifici per scarabocchiare un po’, rilassarsi e dormire lontano da quella casa, i piani sono cambiati ma il brivido che gli da il contatto con la spalla di questo gigante rosso..no, non si può lamentare di come sia andata a finire la giornata..  
“Ha smesso di piovere?”  
“Sì, possiamo tornare" annuisce e lo segue anche se vorrebbe restare ancora lì nel silenzio e in quel calore.  
La serata in casa Milkovich passa come tante altre quando vede gli altri darsi alla coca si intrufola nella camera di Mandy chiudendola a chiave, si posiziona come al solito seduto al lato del suo letto, cazzo dove ha lasciato le cuffiette?!   
“Perché sono così?” Mickey sobbalza pensava che la sorella dormisse  
“Che cazzo vuoi dire?”  
“Oggi Jaimie mi avrebbe colpita, non lo aveva mai fatto prima..perchè sono tutti come Terry? hai ragione non li conosco per niente” Ma che cazzo di domande sono in piena notte!? Mickey sospira, si sta pentendo di averle detto quelle cose, avrebbe voluto scusarsi ma beh loro non sono quei tipi, almeno è quello che pensava, ora gli tocca un confronto a cuore aperto notturno?! Secondo lui è colpa dell'influenza Gallagher   
“Smettila di farti queste fottute domande le cose stanno così e basta, sopravviviamo prima o poi ce ne andremo” di solito non è un fan nell'accrescere le speranze, si rimane sempre delusi, se il suo piano dovesse fallire comunque si è ripromesso che farà andare via Mandy di qua, a tutti i costi…  
Qualcosa viene scaraventato al muro seguito da urla, cazzo la coca gli da proprio alla testa  
“È difficile non pensarci quando si è circondati da idioti che godono nel farti del male beh eccetto te"  
“Forse sono io quello sbagliato...” l'ha detto sogghignando nel tentativo di renderla una battuta ma per la verità è così che si sente da tutta la vita, perennemente diverso e fuori posto, non vorrebbe comportarsi come quegli idioti del cazzo però…essere fieri di chi si è senza dubbi e agire liberamente…li ha sempre invidiati di questo…viene distolto dai suoi pensieri dalla luce improvvisamente accesa che lo acceca, si ritrova Mandy con occhi duri e seri che lo fissano senza scampo dal letto  
“Tu sei l'unico giusto, vali più di tutti loro messi insieme..che si fottano" distoglie lo sguardo, è a disagio, non si aspettava tali parole, potrebbe essere la prima cosa carina che la sorella gli abbia detto in anni…non sa cosa rispondere quindi cambia discorso  
“Abbiamo finito con queste confessioni notturne!? Hai delle cazzo di cuffiette?” la sorella ride  
“Stronzo, sono sul comodino prendile e tienile domani ne ruberò un paio alle sfigate del primo anno, come cazzo fai a perderle sempre tutte!?” risponde con il dito medio alzato, la loro buonanotte, Mandy ridendo rispegne la luce e si gira per addomentarsi…le cuffiette..le sue parole..la sorella lo ha ufficialmente perdonato…bene è insopportabile avere anche lei come nemica.  
Si mette le dannate cuffie, rock puro gli riempie le orecchie isolandolo dall'inferno fuori dalla stanza, quando si saranno addormentati potrà smontare la guardia e andare da Pete, ha già saltato troppi giorni e c'è bisogno di soldi…è così stanco di tutto, ha il freddo nelle ossa, quanto vorrebbe essere ancora su quel divanetto usurato, nel silenzio più assoluto e un calorifero rosso al suo fianco che gli sorride... stringe i pugni con forza e..aspetta…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sei più veloce tu o Capitan America?

Mickey e Ian stanno aspettando l'arrivo della metro sulla banchina, è novembre, fa freddo ma per fortuna niente pioggia, anzi il sole fa anche capolino ogni tanto, hanno appena staccato da lavoro e Mickey ha chiesto a Ian di seguirlo, non ha idea di dove siano diretti, ha accettato subito comunque tanto non ha niente da fare ed è tremendamente curioso, non gli aveva mai proposto esplicitamente di andare da qualche parte insieme..è eccitato all'idea, non riesce a stare fermo mentre il moro al suo fianco è come al solito, finisce una sigaretta e poi manda giù delle pasticche che aveva in tasca..sempre quelle dannate pasticche  
“A che ti servono quelle? Le prendi in continuazione”  
“Quali pasticche?”  
“E dai lo sai benissimo, ti chiederei di condividere ma non sei mai sballato dopo quindi non sono per quello..” riceve solo silenzio e quel sopracciglio alzato da _mi vuoi prendere in giro?!_ Cazzo se non fossero in pubblico lo farebbe subito suo, quel maledetto sopracciglio..arrossisce non per la sua fantasia, più tardi farà in modo di farla avverare, no, ma per il fatto che ha rivelato che lo osserva moltissimo…quanto è patetico!?  
Il moro non può resistere dal ridere, ah questo ragazzino curioso, è pure arrossito, quanto è tenero..ma che diamine sta pensando!? Decide di infierire un po'  
“Non sapevo di essere sempre sorvegliato" ottiene quello che vuole, il roscio è ancora più rosso anche se ciò non lo trattiene dall'indagare ancora  
“Non saranno per qualche malattia vero!? Se è così è tuo dovere dirmelo..”altra risata, certo che ne ha di fantasia   
“Non devi preoccuparti soldatino il tuo cazzo è salvo, non ho niente a parte sonno..servono per restare svegli li usano molto gli universitari"   
Ian ne rimane sorpreso, in effetti il maggiore è sempre esausto, gli vengono i brividi al pensiero del perché non riesca a dormire a sufficienza  
“Beh adesso potresti andare a dormire un po'…non deve essere salutare abusarne così..”  
“Tranquillo Dott. Drew reggo bene alle droghe e poi abbiamo delle cose da fare"  
Salgono sulla metro appena arrivata  
“E cosa dobbiamo mai fare?”  
“Lo scoprirai..” Ah quegli occhi blu intensi che lo prendono in giro..Ian spera tanto che sia un posto molto isolato..  
“Siamo al cinema"  
“Grande Sherlock non ti sfugge niente"  
“Andiamo a vedere un film?”  
“No andiamo a derubare il chiosco dei popcorn, ma certo che vediamo un film e quello che si fa in un cinema" Ian lo segue dentro ancora a bocca aperta, sembra un appuntamento, è a un appuntamento con Mickey Milkovich, diamine il cuore gli batte all'impazzata, _calmati, calmati cazzo, per oggi hai già dato troppa prova di essere una femminuccia in piena cotta_  
Mickey paga due biglietti, una confezione grande di popcorn e due bibite, spese pazze, ma a giudicare dall'entusiasmo che irradia il roscio dietro di lui ha fatto la scelta giusta, molto meglio di un fottuto maglione..scuote la testa, è primo pomeriggio, sono nel northside e non ha intenzione di scambiare nessuna effusione nella sala buia, può ritenersi abbastanza al sicuro..  
Si siedono nelle ultime file centrali, mai stati in un cinema così bello e comodo, iniziano i trailer pre-film Ian allunga la mano verso i popcorn ma riceve una botta  
“Aih cazzo perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Perché devo ancora sbriciolarci dentro il cioccolato"  
“Cosa?” di tutta risposta il moro tira fuori dalla tasca delle barrette che procede a sbriciolare come detto nel contenitore, poi lo guarda tutto soddisfatto mentre mette in bocca l'intruglio  
“Che hai da guardare!? Non lo hai mai mangiato così?” Scuote la testa, mentre l'altro fa un'espressione sconcertata come se gli avesse detto di essere ancora vergine, ride di cuore e procede all'assaggio, mmmm sono buonissimi così  
“Visto?! Il dolce e il salato sono un ottima combinazione"  
“Proprio come noi" riceve un pugno sul braccio ma non gli sfugge il mezzo sorriso sul volto del moro e ora silenzio il film comincia.  
“Allora ti è piaciuto il film?”  
“Diamine Chris Evans in quell'uniforme blu è uno spettacolo"  
“Io non avrei mai accettato di andare in giro in quella cosa"  
“Beh per fortuna Capitan America sì e ci siamo goduti quel corpo in alta definizione"  
“Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto soldatino"  
“Perché me lo hai offerto? Non che mi lamenti anzi…ma non capisco.. non facciamo mai queste cose..” _appuntamenti, noi non abbiamo mai appuntamenti_ lo pensa ma non lo dice, ha paura che nominare la parola appuntamento possa rovinare la giornata, come la password segreta per attivare una bomba..il moro gli si avvicina tanto da farlo indietreggiare fino al muro nel vicolo  
“Sai che fai troppe domande Nancy Drew? Invece ne ho una io…sei più veloce tu o Capitan America?” gli da una botta all’altezza del cavallo e fugge via, sfida accettata.  
Si rincorrono come dei ragazzini per un bel pezzo per poi fermarsi senza fiato in un altro vicolo in una parte più isolata, ancora pieni di adrenalina scoppiano a ridere  
“Ti ho battuto"  
“Fanculo tu sei addestrato"  
“Non sai perdere" ancora il sopracciglio alzato come risposta, lo prende per mano e lo porta dietro il cassettone dell'immondizia, sempre senza dire niente gli sbottona i pantaloni e si inginocchia, occhi blu flirtanti che lo fissano, è già duro, il moro ride prima di prenderlo in bocca, Ian si aggrappa ai suoi capelli, pura estasi, cazzo che diamine di straordinario pomeriggio sta vivendo!  
Ian si unisce alla famiglia al tavolo per cena, il moro doveva rientrare, domani presto partirà per almeno dieci giorni con Terry, cazzo quanto lo odia, dopo un pomeriggio così avrebbe voluto non lasciarlo mai  
“Hai scopato oggi eh?!" lo spiazza V facendolo quasi strozzare  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
“Hai il sorriso da chi ha appena scopato" oh sì lo ha fatto ma è stato anche al suo primo appuntamento…ha il sorriso da primo appuntamento  
“Cazzo V non voglio sapere la vita sessuale dei miei fratelli"  
“Ma noi sappiamo tutto della tua..” Lip riceve uno scappellotto nell'ilarietà di tutti  
“Invece molto più importante Ian cosa vuoi fare per il tuo compleanno?”  
“Compleanno?”  
“Sì dolcezza è tra quattro giorni non te ne sei reso conto?” Ian scuote la testa, no, non ci stava proprio pensando che fosse già arrivato…è tra quattro giorni, Mickey non ci sarà…Mickey..e ha un illuminazione  
“Niente di speciale Fi solo i tuoi famosi french toast a colazione” ha già festeggiato alla grande…  
“E french toast siano” Ian ringrazia, partecipa alla cena ma quando finisce è il primo a filarsela, si siede sul portico sul retro e lo chiama, tre squilli  
“Che cazzo hai da dirmi sono passate solo un paio d'ore, giuro se mi stai per dire solo buonanotte vengo lì e ti faccio ingoiare...” ma la minaccia viene interrotta  
“Niente buonanotte ma un grazie"  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per oggi..è stato il mio miglior compleanno"  
“Il tuo compleanno non è oggi" si è fregato da solo  
“Ah allora sai perfettamente quando è e dal momento che sai che non ci sarai hai organizzato questa giornata"  
“Col cazzo che è quello che ho fatto..” ma quanto è tenero quando brontola?!  
“Puoi negare quanto vuoi ma io so la verità"  
“Credi quello che vuoi sai che mi importa..”  
“Non cambio idea e di nuovo grazie è stato perfetto" un minuto di silenzio, un sospiro dall'altra parte del telefono e poi una sola parola sussurrata  
“Prego..” a Ian gli si stampa un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio e sempre sorridendo  
“Buonanotte Mick" ottiene solo un riaggancio ma è tipico del burbero, torna dentro casa, chissà V come classificherebbe il suo sorriso di adesso, è felice proprio come dopo aver scopato, un regalo dalla persona che ama, un appuntamento, il suo Mickey ha fatto tutto questo per lui, non ha dormito per farlo..cazzo forse è anche meglio che scopare.  
 _Un paio di settimane fa…_  
 _Mandy e Mickey si stanno prendendo una tregua dalla folle festa per la scarcerazione dello zio, seduti sulle scale sul retro di casa si smezzano una canna_  
 _“Sai tra poco è il suo compleanno..”_  
 _“Di chi?” Mandy risponde a gesti e poi mimando il nome_  
 _“Cazzo Mandy puoi dire il suo nome mica è voldermort"_  
 _“Pensavo non volessi che si pronunciasse in casa e poi harry potter? Davvero?”_  
 _“Primo fottiti mi hai costretto tu a vedere quei film secondo è il tuo migliore amico no? Tu lo puoi nominare..”_  
 _“Sì continua a ripertertelo..costretto..incredibile! Comunque rimane il fatto che tra poco è il suo compleanno”_  
 _“Buon per lui?”_  
 _“Oh andiamo Mick devi fargli un regalo"_  
 _“E perché? Non festeggiamo mai i compleanni"_  
 _“Noi no di sicuro ma lui?” Già sicuramente i Gallagher li festeggiano tutti e scommette la testa che il roscio sarebbe noiosamente felice se ricevesse qualcosa da lui…maledizione!_  
 _Così Mickey è andato per negozi con l'intento di rubargli qualcosa, che cosa si regala a un compleanno? Si è rifiutato di chiedere alla sorella, non vuole farne una faccenda più grossa di quella che è..e poi in giro per negozi con lei? A tutto c'è un limite..solo che più si guarda intorno e più è confuso..forse un coltello da caccia? Lo usano i militari..no, niente cose da militari, mente a se stesso dicendosi perché ne è già pieno ma in verità è perché non riesce a pensare a quando se ne andrà via..che mammoletta…forse un accendino? No vuole smettere il salutista…così si dirige verso i vestiti..c'è un bel maglione verde..detesta indossare i vecchi abiti del genio..e poi questo verde è come quello dei suoi occhi…ma che cazzo sta pensando!? Lo getta disgustato e se ne va, fanculo Mandy, fanculo i regali, fanculo i compleanni, gli farà un pompino e via…ma poi passa davanti a un poster dei film in uscita e gli viene in mente un idea, dovrà pagare ma pazienza almeno non è un fottuto maglione che risalta gli occhi.._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tra le sue braccia dovrebbe esserci il moro e non lì fuori al freddo e ferito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono pronta per l'addio di Cameron alla serie questa sera sopratutto perchè molto probabilmente non lo rifaranno ricongiungere a Mickey, ma io continuo imperterrita a scrivere su di loro, nella mia fantasia loro saranno sempre insieme! Buona domenica!

Che lunedì di merda, è tutto il giorno che Mickey gira per la città tra spacciatori e clienti per Terry sotto una pioggia incessante, è completamente zuppo, sale gli scalini di casa e getta nel giardino il giornale di oggi che ha usato come parziale copertura, inutile come il contenuto, lo rimedia sempre tutte le mattine nella speranza di leggere la notizia cruciale per il suo piano distruggi Terry, un necrologio per l'esattezza, quel fottuto vecchiaccio non ne vuole sapere di tirare le cuoia, dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa nel desiderare così tanto la morte di qualcuno ma non è così, anzi festeggerà perché in giro ci saranno due mostri in meno. Entra in casa ma non fa in tempo a togliersi il cappotto che vede Terry tenere per la gola Mandy al muro  
“Tu figlia di puttana..”  
“Papà fermati subito" gli intima Mickey facendo presa sul suo braccio teso  
“Non sono affari tuoi bastardo va via" neanche si degna di guardarlo mentre continua a tenere alle strette la sorella, non ha scelta deve attirare la sua attenzione  
“Oh sono affari miei se mio padre fa la mammoletta e decide di affrontare una femminuccia invece di prendersela con chi è all'altezza" occhi furenti lo inquadrano, bingo  
“Come cazzo mi hai chiamato?” nell'istante prima di ricevere la calorosa attenzione paterna con lo sguardo intima a Mandy di fuggire, le vede disperazione e rimorso negli occhi ma per fortuna appena Terry molla la presa su di lei si dirige subito fuori di casa, non fa in tempo a provare sollievo per la sorella ora in salvo che sente un forte dolore, un pugno sul viso che lo getta a terra, inutile opporsi peggiorerebbe solo le cose, così si limita ad attuare la solita procedura, tenere le braccia in alto per proteggere la testa e aspettare che i colpi cessino, calcio, calcio, insulto, pugno, calcio, insulto, che lunedì di merda..  
Ian rientra in casa dalla porta sul retro, è zuppo dal pomeriggio al ROCT, allenarsi sotto la pioggia è sempre una schifezza, sente il fango su tutto il corpo, si toglie gli abiti tranne l'intimo e li infila in lavatrice mentre gli scarponi li mette da parte per lavarli dopo, ora vuole solo una doccia, spera sia rimasta dell’acqua calda, di sfuggita vede Mandy e Lip sul divano ma sono le parole di rassicurazione che sente dal fratello a metterlo in allarme  
“Su Mads vedrai che sta bene è una testa dura..” Mandy starà piangendo? Lei non piange mai, decide di indagare tanto entrambi lo hanno visto in mutande un sacco di volte  
“Ehi ragazzi che succede?” e mentre lo dice vede gli occhi umidi della mora che rifuggono subito il suo sguardo, maledizione, deve essere grave  
“Mandy che cosa è successo? Stai bene?”  
“Io sì ma Mickey..” ora il panico invade Ian  
“Mickey cosa? Che gli è successo?”  
“Terry si è arrabbiato con me per qualcosa..non l'ho neanche capito…Mickey..Mickey è entrato in quel momento e ha attirato la sua attenzione per farmi fuggire…sono uscita sentendo che veniva preso a calci..” Ian scatta in piedi e si dirige alla porta ma viene bloccato da Lip  
“Dove vuoi andare? È una pessima idea"  
“Lasciami il braccio! Non posso restare qui mentre viene massacrato..”  
“Verresti solo coinvolto e peggioreresti la situazione soprattutto se vai vestito così..” ah giusto è in mutande, anche Mandy si unisce al fratello  
“E poi non sarà neanche più lì dopo va sempre da qualche altra parte e mi manda un messaggio per dirmi che sta bene..”  
“Lo ha mandato?” la ragazza scuote la testa per dire no.. sembra così preoccupata, ritorna sul divano con Lip che gli offre le sue braccia dove rifugiarsi, mentre Ian rimane in piedi impalato a pensare che tra le sue braccia dovrebbe esserci il moro e non li fuori al freddo e ferito...  
Mickey arriva senza fiato all'ultimo piano dell'edificio abbandonato, fottute scale, è tutto dolorante, passa a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso che tiene sempre lì, si medica, manda giù della vodka e poi si ricorda che ha degli antidolorifici in tasca, regalo di poco fa di Iggy, il fratello ormai è diventato un suo generoso spacciatore, non ha commentato lo stato in cui l'ha trovato al suo rientro, non lo fanno mai, tutti sanno chi è l'artefice e come regola non scritta non offrono ne conforto ne aiuto, sarebbe solo pietà e quella i Milkovich non la accettano da nessuno, manda il solito messaggio a Mandy e si sdraia un po', fa fatica a reggersi in piedi.  
Mick: “tutto ok"  
Mandy legge ai due fratelli il messaggio  
“Solo questo? Dove si trova?”  
“Non me lo dice mai..” Ian non può accettarlo, deve trovarlo, poi si ricorda di quando l'ha medicato, è li senza dubbio così senza dire niente esce di casa, nel frattempo si è vestito per essere subito pronto.  
Mickey si è messo a disegnare un po', non riesce a dormire in quel posto fa troppo freddo, sta meticolosamente facendo i chiari scuri alla sua riproduzione di una bottiglia rotta quando entra nella stanza il roscio senza fiato, getta subito il quaderno dietro di sé, gli si avvicina lentamente e poi lo abbraccia sul futon o gli cade addosso, non è molto chiaro, non è abituato agli abbracci e il giovane continua a respirare con affanno, che diamine gli è successo? Ma poi è distratto dal dolore, ha una presa da orso  
“Cazzo ti vuoi staccare? È una nuova mossa da soldato questa!?”  
Ian lo rilascia subito, lo vede portarsi una mano sulle costole, non ha pensato potesse fargli male era solo così contento che fosse qui, ha corso senza sosta da casa, quelle fottute scale dopo le ore al ROCT ma aveva ragione e l'ha trovato sul loro futon a fare non so cosa su un quaderno che ha gettato via subito, che diamine nasconde? Un diario? Ma aveva altre priorità ed è andato subito ad abbracciarlo prima che le gambe gli cedessero. Il suo respiro ancora non è tornato del tutto normale tanto che è il moro a preoccuparsi  
“Che ti è successo? Stai bene?”  
“Dovrei fartela io questa domanda! Mandy è a casa mia..sono venuto di corsa..” _per te_ non lo aggiunge ma viene lo stesso sentito  
“Cristo mica era necessario battere i tuoi record ho mandato un messaggio non te l'ha detto questo?” Maledizione non pensava che Mandy fosse dai Gallagher anche se ha senso..solo ora che sa tutto ha avvisato anche il roscio dell'accaduto e questo proprio non gli piace  
“Chiamalo messaggio, tutto ok, ma guardati sei malconcio, infreddolito e cosa? Vuoi passare la notte qui? Non è per niente tutto ok è inverno maledizione moriresti assiderato, sono qui per portarti a casa con me" cavoli il fiato lo ha proprio ritrovato, Mickey rimane spiazzato per un attimo, questa proposta…i suoi occhi.. il fatto che sapesse dove trovarlo…sente uno strano calore dentro…ma di certo non può accettare  
“Sì certo con tutta la tua bella famigliola intorno, col cazzo no, che cosa penseranno? tranquillo troverò un posto per la notte..” infatti Mickey non aveva intenzione di restare lì ma andare a dormire in una delle macchine di Pete ma non glielo dice, non sa perché ancora non gli ha mai parlato dell'altro lavoro, forse perché poi sarebbe una confessione del fatto che è rimasto da kash solo per lui, no mai è troppo da gay  
“A nessuno importerà nulla e poi losannotuttiacasa"  
“Hai forse detto in quello strambo modo che lo sanno tutti?”  
Ian rialza lo sguardo e rilascia un sospiro  
“Sì…quella volta non ho fatto in tempo a dirti che erano loro gli altri a sapere, ma tranquillo Mick ti puoi fidare non diranno mai niente, ti prego vieni hai bisogno di dormire in un posto caldo..”  
Che diamine deve fare con questo ragazzo!? Dovrebbe arrabbiarsi, dovrebbe rifiutare ma non ce la fa..vederlo è stato l'unica parte decente della giornata e…in questo momento non ha la forza di rifiutare…annuisce e si fa condurre per una volta.  
A casa Gallagher arrivano nel bel mezzo di una visione di famiglia di un film, il roscio annuncia solo che starà per la notte, nessuno fa domande, bene, viene però abbracciato dalla sorella, ma che è oggi la giornata degli abbracci!? Lip invece gli offre la propria stanza, lui e Mandy dormiranno nel suo vecchio letto, Mickey non pronuncia parola, annuisce e basta, è maledettamente a disagio, non è abituato a essere al centro dell'attenzione, a essere trattato con così tanta gentilezza…si sbriga a salire le scale seguito dal roscio che controlla che non cada, alza gli occhi al cielo, ah se solo sapesse le cose che ha fatto conciato anche peggio  
“Vuoi farti una doccia?” diamine no, già è troppo così, Ian capisce ma gli offre comunque dei vestiti in cui cambiarsi e lo lascia solo nella stanza, il moro una volta cambiato si getta sul letto e prova ad addormentarsi.  
Non ci riesce ovviamente per questo nel cuore della notte sente la porta aprirsi, è il roscio che lo fissa con attenzione  
“Che hai da guardare?”  
“Scusa non volevo svegliarti..solo un controllo…”  
“Non ho un trauma cranico..non c’è bisogno di vedere se respiro..ma se tra un paio di ore ti ritrovo qui tanto vale che entri e rimani" lo dice rigirandosi dall'altro lato, in fondo sono tutti a dormire chi può saperlo se passano la notte insieme, il roscio non perde tempo, lo sente sdraiarsi ma rimane lontano, sospira  
“Basta che non rifai la presa di prima puoi anche avvicinarti non sono di porcellana"  
Ian sorride tra sé, non sperava in così tanto, non se lo fa ripetere due volte e lo cinge da dietro, non sarà di porcellana ma cazzo è davvero freddo, cerca di stringersi di più a lui per riscaldarlo senza fargli male e gli sussurra la buonanotte a cui il moro non risponde, si crogiola nel nuovo tepore, si sente al sicuro…scivola finalmente nel sonno.

La coppia dorme beata e non si accorge di Frank che gira per la casa silenziosa in cerca di soldi e che li vede insieme da uno spiraglio della porta non completamente chiusa..sogghigna, si ricorda di sapere già di questa faccenda, non ha mai spifferato la cosa ma due ore dopo all'alba in un vicolo questo segreto diventa la sua salvezza, infatti un furente Terry Milkovich lo trova e lo sbatte al muro  
“Dammi i miei cazzo di soldi Frank o ti spezzo le gambe"  
“Su dai non fare così potresti avere un occhio di riguardo per me..in fondo sono tuo suocero per ben due volte"  
“Ma che cazzo dici?”  
“tua figlia sta con il mio maggiore e Mickey con il mio Ian"  
“Ian? Un ragazzo? Stai forse dicendo che mio figlio è frocio?”  
“Beh ora sono a casa mia a dormire insieme"  
Terry lo scaraventa a terra e si allontana velocemente, Frank è salvo per un altro giorno ma cosa ha provocato? Bah meglio farsi un drink di colazione.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si richiude la porta alle spalle e segue quelle del mostro con la sensazione alla gola di aver perso l'ultima occasione di vedere quei splendidi occhi verdi..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono così contenta che abbiano riunito i nostri amati Gallavich! Continuerò a scrivere su di loro perchè i loro personaggi, la loro storia d'amore sono una vera fonte d'ispirazione!  
> Buona domenica!

Ian riscende in cucina dopo aver lasciato a Mickey i suoi abiti asciutti, lo ha lasciato solo a vestirsi, quei zaffiri che ha per occhi sanno benissimo come comunicare la sua voglia di essere lasciato solo, pensa sia per non fargli vedere le sue ferite, lo ha assecondato ma avrebbe voluto rimanere, avrebbe voluto aiutarlo a cambiarsi, accarezzare ogni livido e baciarlo teneramente, un giorno il moro glielo lascerà fare, un giorno o l'altro gli permetterà di esserci completamente, lui è già pronto, può aspettare che lo sia anche il maggiore, sorride ripensando alla sera prima, che gli abbia chiesto di restare, che abbiano dormito a cucchiaio, ah che bello averlo tra le braccia, forse quel giorno non è poi così lontano..  
“Giorno bel visino"  
“Giorno Fi" le si mette accanto per mettere su il caffè mentre la sorella si occupa della colazione  
“Così Mickey ha dormito qui..” Ian prende tempo approfittando del rumore dell’acqua che sta versando nella brocca, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il discorso solo sperava non fosse di prima mattina…cavolo neanche ha bevuto il suo primo caffè  
“Sì beh a casa sua è un casino così…”  
“Sta tranquillo va bene, voglio dire Mandy praticamente vive qui, che vuoi che sia un Milkovich in più, solo devo dire che non mi aspettavo che restasse, mi ha sorpreso..” già il moro è sempre fonte di sorprese, vengono interrotti da gli altri che prendono subito posto al tavolo mezzi assonnati  
“Mick dov'è?”  
“Si sta vestendo"  
“Potresti prendere esempio da tuo fratello Mandy e indossare che ne so dei pantaloni ogni tanto..” Mandy alza gli occhi al cielo mentre ruba la tazza di Lip e gli si siede in grembo con le cosce bene in vista tanto che Fiona rifila uno scappellotto a Carl con gli occhi sbarrati e bava alla bocca  
“Quindi Mickey è il tuo fidanzato?” la domanda di Debs lo prende così in contro piede che quasi si strozza con il proprio caffè nell'ilarietà di Lip e Mandy a cui rivolge un occhiataccia, per fortuna il moro ancora non è sceso, tentenna, sta per rispondergli che si frequentano e basta quando la porta di casa viene aperta violentemente con un gran botto e…  
Mickey si sta allacciando con fatica le scarpe, fa una pausa, le costole gli dolgono, pensa al roscio e alla sua espressione esitante nel lasciarlo solo a vestirsi, sa che si sarebbe inginocchiato senza problemi a mettergli le scarpe ma non è un bambino di cui prendersi cura o una femminuccia maltrattata da consolare, no, questo ruolo proprio non gli va a genio, è lui quello che sistema le cose, quello che protegge, è il suo compito..rilascia un sospiro e finisce di stringersi i lacci quando sente tuonare una voce che conosce fin troppo bene, si catapulta di sotto  
“Tu pel di carota ti scopi mio figlio non è così eh? Frocetto di merda”  
Davanti ai propri occhi la scena che più temeva in assoluto, Terry sa tutto, Terry ha una pistola puntata su Ian, Ian…il tempo pare fermarsi, tutti sono immobili nei loro posti nel timore che un movimento possa provocare la bestia infuriata, a Mickey si ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene ma non è il momento del panico, deve agire e lo deve fare con la più assoluta risolutezza, il mostro non deve fiutare la sua paura  
“Papà che cazzo stai facendo?”  
“Oh eccolo l'altro frocetto ho forse interrotto il tuo sonno di bellezza bastardo?” gli urla mentre tiene ferma la mira sull'altro, che la recita abbia inizio  
“Come cazzo mi hai chiamato? Chi sarebbe il frocio? Che ti salta in mente papà?” Mickey si meraviglia della sua stessa calma nel pronunciare queste battute idiote che però gli permettono di frapporsi tra il padre e Ian, se qualcuno deve uscirne ferito deve essere solo lui  
“Non provarci, tu e quel roscio lì siete delle disgustose femminucce, avete dormito insieme"  
“Certo come no e magari lo abbiamo fatto anche abbracciati, io non ho neanche dormito qui"  
“Non contraddirmi!” e lo colpisce con l'impugnatura della pistola, il roscio fa un passo avanti ma il moro con un gesto svelto e impercettibile della mano gli dice di fermarsi  
“Scusa signore non lo farò più ma davvero non so di cosa tu stia parlando" cerca di rabbonirlo riconoscendo la sua autorità quando dentro vorrebbe solo sputargli in faccia  
“E per quale motivo sei qui allora?”  
“Sono solo passato a dare a Mandy la marijuana da spacciare a scuola, è lei che se la spassa con il roscio..” in fondo sta con un Gallagher perché non fargli credere che stia con il suo? Deve togliergli dalla testa che Ian sia gay, potrebbe ordinare una missione punitiva contro di lui a cui lo costringerebbe a partecipare, il solo pensiero gli fa venire la nausea, per fortuna la sorella capisce il suo intento e prontamente prende la mano del roscio per avvalorare le sue parole, è la cosa giusta ma quanto vorrebbe essere lui a stringerla…  
“Strano sei qui per lei ma tu eri di sopra"  
“Dovevo pisciare e il bagno qui sotto era occupato, cazzo sono in diecimila in questa casa" il segreto sta tutto nella risposta pronta  
“Posso sapere chi devo uccidere per aver messo in giro queste voci?”  
“Frank era molto sicuro della cosa"  
“Lo stavi forse minacciando? Oh dai papà quello sputerebbe qualsiasi cazzata per cavarsela, vuoi veramente sparare a qualcuno e finire in galera per qualcosa detto da Frank?!” Terry lo fissa intensamente, cerca esitazione, nervosismo, non lo trova, dopo attimi che sembrano ore mette giù l'arma, non fa in tempo a provare sollievo che gli intima di seguirlo, ha un espressione strana negli occhi, da psicopatico, ha paura solo ad immaginare che cosa abbia in mente ma lo segue, deve farlo, solo così Ian sarà al sicuro, non si volta indietro, non può mostrare nessun segno di cedimento, si richiude la porta alle spalle e segue quelle del mostro con la sensazione alla gola di aver perso l'ultima occasione di vedere quei splendidi occhi verdi..  
La porta si è chiusa ma ancora nessuno in casa si muove, la paura che il pericolo possa tornare, il primo a spezzare questo limbo è Ian che scatta verso la porta che non raggiunge perché placcato dal fratello  
“Che cazzo vuoi fare? Ha una pistola Ian, una pistola!!”  
“E secondo te dovrei lasciarlo con quel pazzo? Lasciami andare Lip!”  
“Calmatevi! Ian non aiuteresti Mick andando da lui ora…sa come cavarsela con papà…non preoccuparti..” Ian smette di muoversi, Lip lo rilascia, ancora seduti a terra a riprendere fiato ma poi Ian concentra il suo sguardo sulla Milkovich rimasta  
“Ok non andrò, ma non dirmi di non preoccuparmi non mi dire cazzate Mandy, guardami negli occhi e dimmi che tu non lo sei dopo che lo ha portato via con quello sguardo da pazzo negli occhi", si fissano, la ragazza non pronuncia parola, i suoi occhi offuscati da lacrime che premono di uscire, vorrebbe scoppiare a piangere, sì perché ha ragione, non ha mai visto il padre così, quei occhi assetati di sangue e Mickey è la sua pedra…ma non deve cedere, le sue lacrime non lo aiuterebbero e le sembrerebbe di piangere un morto e non lo è, non lo sarà..  
“Allora qual è il piano per salvarlo?” è Fiona a interrompere il momento spiazzando del tutto Ian  
“Non mi guardare così, quel ragazzo ti ha fatto scudo con il suo corpo contro una pistola non possiamo lasciarlo nelle grinfie di quello psicopatico, senza offesa Mands"  
“Oh psicopatico è pure poco, chiamalo mostro, stronzo, figlio di puttana"  
Ian non potrebbe essere più grato di avere questa famiglia, cazzo ama immensamente sua sorella per le sue parole…Mickey è sempre pronto a sacrificarsi…finalmente anche gli altri riescono a vederlo  
“Che cosa gli farà?” domanda preoccupata Debby mentre cerca conforto nelle braccia di Fiona, Mandy con testa bassa sussurra un incerta risposta, un'immensa tristezza scende nella stanza  
“Certo che dovrebbero dare un Oscar a Mickey, la sua interpretazione di un etero offeso perché definito gay è stata eccezionale" la battuta di Lip provoca una lieve risata generale coinvolgendo malvolentieri anche lo stesso Ian che gli rifila un pugno sul braccio, anche se capisce perché l'ha detta, la tensione era troppa, scuote la testa pensando a quanto siano vere le sue parole, Mick è stato eccezionale, al suo posto Ian avrebbe fatto un casino..è vivo solo grazie a lui..deve trovarlo…deve assolutamente portarlo via..  
Un'altra presenza non gradita fa il suo ingresso in casa Gallagher, dovrebbero cominciare a chiudere quella maledetta porta a chiave  
“Ecco la mia famiglia, non è una bella giornata oggi? È già arrivata la posta?” Frank signori e signore in tutto il suo splendore, ma quel irriverente sorriso gli viene subito tolto, si ritrova a schiena a terra mentre una furia rossa lo prende ripetutamente a pugni  
“Basta Ian così lo ammazzi" lo tira indietro Lip  
“E non se lo merita forse?!”  
“Sì certo ma non che tu vada in prigione per lui" si frappone Fiona tra lui e quel mezzo padre che si ritrovano che sputando sangue chiede spiegazione dell'attacco, Fiona risponde ma non senza prima rifilargli un calcio nello stomaco  
“Perché chiedi? Forse è per il fatto che hai detto al più omofobico psicopatico di Chicago che tuo figlio è gay! Ma che cazzo Frank gli ha quasi sparato!”  
“Beh è vivo no? Tutto è andato per il meglio, l'unico ferito qui sono io” altro calcio nello stomaco  
“Sentimi bene Frank perché non lo ripeterò, una volta ti ho già detto di non toccare i miei ragazzi ora ti dico anche di non farti più vedere, se osi mettere piede in questa casa un'altra volta chiamerò tutti gli strozzini che credono che tu sia morto o scomparso e quello che ti faranno non sarà paragonabile ai pugni di tuo figlio"  
“I Gallagher non fanno mai la spia!”  
“Come hai fatto tu con Terry? Dai mettimi alla prova Frank"  
Il padre capisce la serietà della minaccia cerca di mettersi in piedi ma è malconcio, viene aiutato da tutti i suoi figli maschi che lo afferrano in diversi parti e lo portano fuori fino all'angolo per poi essere gettato in un cassonetto…la mondezza di casa Gallagher è stata portata fuori oggi.

Nel cuore della notte in un capannone vuoto fuori città, occhi sorridenti di perversione si avvicinano al suo ostaggio ammanettato a una sedia  
“Bene ora vediamo se sei un frocio oppure no”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glielo ho promesso"

“Tu sei un frocio?”  
“No"  
“Non ho sentito, non fare la mammoletta e alza la voce! Sei un frocio?”  
“No signore"   
“E quel roscio invece?”  
“Nemmeno lui, è il ragazzo di Mandy!” Mickey fa fatica a rispondere al tono di voce richiesto, tutta la notte, sempre le stesse domande a ripetizione, la sua gola è arida e brama sollievo  
“Hai dormito con lui?”  
“Perché cazzo avrei dovuto?”  
“Non ti azzardare, abbassa la cresta capito?! Ho chiesto hai dormito con quel roscio?”  
“Nooo" non riesce a mantenere la fermezza per il pungente dolore alla coscia nel punto dove lo ha tagliato con il coltello, sente il calore del proprio sangue sgorgare, ormai ne è completamente ricoperto, tanti piccoli tagli sul corpo, stanchezza, disidratazione e dolore, la classica formula di tortura per avere informazioni per farlo cadere in trappola, lui stesso ha assistito una volta un poveretto subirla fino alla morte, sospettato di aver venduto alcuni membri del clan agli sbirri e ora è lui sulla sedia degli orrori solo perché..beh perché ha creduto di poter essere se stesso per una fottuta notte… potrebbe cedere, dirgli la verità e farla finita, la morte non sarebbe poi così male no!? Pace e niente sofferenza…  
“Il roscio sta con quella puttana di tua sorella?”   
“Sì signore" ma continua a negare, il roscio…Ian..non può mollare, non può farlo, deve proteggerlo e non può lasciare Mandy da sola in quella casa..sta usando tutte le sue energie rimaste per rimanere concentrato, per non tradirsi  
Il mostro sogghigna soddisfatto mentre si accende una sigaretta  
“Forza ragazzi abbiamo delle cose da fare, no, non tu Iggy, tu resti qui a sorvergliarlo, che non si muova, riesci a resistere come un vero uomo no?!” Gli dice a un palmo di naso mentre gli spenge la sigaretta su un braccio, Mickey non emette suono, annuisce, si morde la guancia, non può dargli questa soddisfazione.  
Terry si allontana seguito dai fratelli mentre lui rimane con il suo carceriere, già i fratelli..hanno assistito a tutto senza intervenire, anzi gli hanno dato man forte, riderebbe se ne avesse le forze, Mandy pensava che loro avrebbe capito, ha sempre avuto ragione su di loro.  
Sta cercando di riprendere fiato, di non pensare al freddo e alle ferite, si congela in questo fottutissimo magazzino vuoto, quando gli viene messa addosso una coperta, Iggy si muove velocemente, gli slega i polsi e gli porge una bottiglietta d'acqua che tracanna immediatamente, gliene passa un'altra ma questa volta con l'aggiunta di due pasticche, le guarda dubbioso  
“Sono antidolorifici" non sa perché gli crede ma lo fa, le manda giù, si butta in testa il resto dell'acqua, continua a respirare a fatica  
“Che cosa ti serve?” Mickey lo fissa, Iggy…aveva avuto ragione anche su di lui e lo capisce, se avesse mosso un dito per aiutarlo sarebbe finito su una sedia accanto alla propria, si stropiccia gli occhi, una fatica immensa muovere il braccio, è tutto indolenzito, i suoi polsi sono rossi…che cosa gli serve!? Stare ovunque tranne che qui...tornare alla notte precedente e rifiutare l'invito del suo soldato…anche se…dormire beatamente avvolto nel calore…vorrebbe essere di nuovo tra quelle braccia…cazzo è davvero un frocio…ha fallito, lo ha messo in pericolo e non deve risuccedere  
“Mi serve il mio telefono" Iggy scatta verso il giaccone del fratello abbandonato per terra e lo recupera, ha poca batteria ma può bastare e come se gli leggesse nella mente il maggiore si allontana a fare la guarda alla porta, non avrebbe mai potuto fare la chiamata che deve fare con l'altro nei paraggi..neanche uno squillo e..  
“Mick stai bene? Dove sei?” sente l'apprensione nella voce della sorella, cazzo  
“Tutto ok..Ian è lì con te?” non si è fidato a chiamarlo direttamente, Terry non ha pensato a controllare il suo telefono, non che avrebbe trovato nulla, ha sempre meticolosamente cancellato i messaggi più scabrosi, neanche fosse un fottuto agente della CIA, ma non può rischiare che in un raro lampo di genio il padre scopra che nel primo momento di respiro ha contattato il ragazzo che ha passato la notte a giurare di non conoscere bene..  
“Sì è qui…te lo passo" cazzo sa di essere uno stronzo, avrà passato la notte in bianco ma davvero non ha tempo per rincuorarla c’è qualcosa di più urgente che deve fare  
“Mick cazzo stai bene?” appena sente la sua voce il corpo reagisce incosciamente, lo sente rilassarsi…deve dire addio a questa sensazione..  
“Non ho molto tempo devo parlarti quindi ascolta ok!?"  
Ian capisce che la situazione è seria e si allontana dagli altri che lo guardano con espressioni interrogative, ha un brutto presentimento  
“Ok…”  
“Senti quello che è successo era inevitabile e non deve risuccedere…tu e io..non può continuare..abbiamo chiuso..devi andare avanti ma non con un cazzo di vecchiaccio che ha bisogno della pillolina per tirarselo su..sei sprecato per quelli…puoi facilmente trovarti un ragazzino ricco di bell'aspetto che ti compri un sacco di cose e poi te ne andrai a west point…” dall'altra parte solo silenzio, bene, il messaggio è stato recepito, strano è stato torturato tutta la notte ma solo adesso sente di andare in frantumi..sta per attaccare quando   
“Hai finito con queste stronzate?! Noi non abbiamo chiuso, non decidi tu che devo andare avanti..”  
“Tu non capisci..”  
“Sì invece, capisco benissimo, so che mi stai rifilando questo discorsetto solo per allontanarmi e proteggermi ma non pensi che anche io voglia proteggere te?! Cazzo Mick non c'è nessun altro lì fuori per me..io ti amo..e so che anche tu provi qualcosa..hai detto che sono l'unico che ti rende libero, sì ho tradotto la tua sfuriata in ucraino..quindi per favore, per favore non allontanarmi..stiamo elaborando un piano per tirarti fuori dalle sue grinfie…”   
A Mickey è mancato un battito alla dichiarazione d'amore del roscio..Ian lo ama, nessuno glielo aveva mai detto..d'improvviso sente un calore dentro..non è più in questo fottuto ghiacciaio..ma si riprende subito alla menzione del piano  
“Quale piano? No cazzo, non fate niente! Mandarlo solo in prigione non servirebbe a niente anzi sarebbe una condanna per tutti noi…ho già io un piano devo solo aspettare il momento giusto…promettimi che non farete nulla"  
“Solo se tu mi prometti di ritornare da me” ancora silenzio, due promesse importanti nell'aria, da una parte il roscio ha il terrore che se non ottiene la promessa non lo rivedrà più che perderà l'unico che abbia mai amato, dall'altra il moro ha paura di cedere, di causare ancora più danni solo per avere ciò che di più desidera…  
“Ok lo prometto" è un fottuto egoista, ha provato ma l'altro è un fottuto testardo..non riesce proprio a lasciarlo andare  
“Non faremo niente lo prometto, ti aspetterò per tutto il tempo necessario”  
Nessuna altra parola viene pronunciata, Ian rimane immobile a sentire il suono della chiamata terminata, ancora la voce del maggiore nella testa, così rotta, così affaticata, è sicuro che si trovi all'inferno e non vuole che lo vada a salvare…ha promesso, tornerà..deve credere alle sue parole, non ha altra scelta. Torna dagli altri che si affrettano a chiedere spiegazioni  
“Quindi ci stai dicendo che non dovremmo fare niente?” lui stesso è riluttante, odia stare qui con le mani in mano mentre Mickey viene ferito..ma gli ha dato la sua parola e tanto non erano riusciti a tirar fuori nessun valido piano, il migliore avrebbe costretto Mandy a denunciare il padre per molestie e quindi tutti i riflettori puntati su di lei..se il moro lo sapesse lo picchierebbe, non vorrebbe mai che la sorella fosse messa in una situazione del genere, è molto protettivo con lei anche se lo negherebbe fino alla morte..perciò guarda dritto negli occhi la sua migliore amica con un misto di rassegnazione e determinazione per risponderle  
“Glielo ho promesso"  
Nel frattempo nel magazzino Mickey è costretto a chiudere la telefonata di corsa, Terry sta arrivando, Iggy lo ammanetta di nuovo e fa sparire la coperta, il padre fa la sua entrata in scena seguito da una donna alta, vestita in modo provocante, nessuna traccia dei fratelli, anzi si sbarazza anche di Iggy, lo vede allontanarsi con uno sguardo colpevole in volto, non può dirgli nulla ma spera che i suoi occhi gli facciano capire che non ce l'ha con lui, che non è colpa sua.   
Ancora non capisce la presenza della donna ma non deve essere niente di buono, il mostro si siede a cavalcioni su una sedia con le braccia sullo schienale, pistola alla mano  
“Prova finale…forza fatemi divertire"  
E capisce tutto…la donna si toglie la giacca e si avvicina, tutto il proprio corpo urla no, non avvicinarti, sparatemi piuttosto! Ma ha una promessa da mantenere…chiude gli occhi…lui lo ama, è amato da qualcuno..se lo ripete come un mantra… prega che sia breve…lo stanno aspettando.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perché non la fa finita e basta?

È tutto così surreale, si sente estraniato dal suo stesso corpo, non è lui che sta decidendo come muoverlo, si sente così impotente, sopraffatto, senza via di scampo..ha finalmente le mani slegate ma non sa cosa farci, dove metterle su questa donna che lo sta cavalcando o almeno che ci sta provando, il suo pene è duro solo a metà, ha le sue tette ballonzolanti spalmate sulla faccia, il suo forte profumo scadente nelle narici, le urla di incitamento del padre sullo sfondo, lei si muove su e giù a ritmo regolare, le loro cosce si sfregano, non ha idea se sia bella o meno, come si chiami..non che abbia importanza, non l'avrebbe mai scelta comunque, i suoi gusti si sa sono più per pettorali lisci con palle, su e giù, oddio non riesce a respirare, su e giù, basta, che qualcuno gliela stacchi di dosso, su e giù, che qualcuno lo aiuti….no, nessuno verrà ad aiutarlo, Mickey lo sa, deve cavarsela da solo come sempre, raccoglie tutte le sue energie per riprendersi il controllo e costringersi a fare quello che non vuole, ma ormai non ci è forse abituato?! Così la stringe per sollevarla e scambiare le loro posizioni, deve concludere ma non può farlo con il cazzo mezzo floscio, chiude gli occhi, pensa a un futon sgangherato, pelle liscia piena di lentiggini e un pene oltre misura…

  
Ian si sente uno zombie, il prof è lì che blatera di solo dio sa cosa mentre lui se ne sta al suo banco come un relitto, non ha dormito e la conversazione con il moro all'alba è stata a dir poco spossante..il suo tentativo di chiudere, la sua voce spezzata e la promessa di non fare niente..cazzo gli ha detto che lo ama senza nemmeno riflettere, lo pensa davvero ma non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno..e beh non pensava che lo avrebbe fatto per telefono, è stato troppo presto? Mickey non ha replicato... forse lui non lo ama? Certo magari è più impegnato a sopravvivere che sbandierare i suoi sentimenti..non che normalmente lo faccia…oddio quanto è egoista a stare qui a fare mi ama/ non mi ama mentre Terry con molta probabilità lo starà massacrando? Vorrebbe confidarsi con la sua migliore amica al riguardo ma non può, è infuriata, la guarda seduta a un paio di file davanti a lui che nervosamente mordicchia una penna, Fiona non ha permesso a nessuno di rimanere a casa, se non possono fare qualcosa che diamine nessuno giorno di scuola verrà perso, anche se la loro a questo punto è solo una presenza fisica nell'edificio. Lo guarda per un istante per poi rifuggire subito spezzando una matita tra le mani, Ian ingoia turbato, quella matita sarebbe lui?! Non ha accettato bene il fatto che non avrebbero fatto nulla, lo capisce, sul serio, ma è quello che ha chiesto suo fratello e conoscendolo avrà certamente ragione, solo che ora ha una Milkovich pronta ad esplodere, riposa la testa tra le braccia, tanto gli insegnanti sono abituati a non essere ascoltati dalle loro parti, chiude gli occhi..ora è sul vecchio futon a ridere mentre si perde in due occhi blu mare che brillano sorridenti insieme ai suoi..

  
Il getto dell’acqua non è molto forte in questa doccia di uno squallido motel fuori città dove lo ha trascinato Terry dopo…dopo.. come chiamarlo?! Prova da uomo l'ha definita il padre e l'ha superata a quanto pare, è ancora vivo e ora si ritrova qui a darsi una pulita prima di andare a gestire un affare di famiglia perché _“Sapevo che nessuno dei miei figli è una scimmia portatrice di aids, su fatti una doccia, puzzi, abbiamo delle cose importanti da fare"_ lo odia, stringe i pugni per non urlare, si lascia invadere dall'acqua, vede il piatto doccia tingersi di rosso, l'acqua calda gli brucia le ferite, sinceramente non sa come faccia a stare in piedi ma deve pulirsi, deve scrollarsi di dosso quella puttana, la sente su tutta la pelle, si strofina forte, forse si sta facendo anche più danni ma non importa, deve andare via, ogni traccia dei suoi tocchi deve sparire. L'improvviso getto freddo lo fa uscire dalla doccia, tenta di asciugarsi senza peggiorare il dolore che prova, cazzo alcuni dei tagli sarebbero da medicare ma non ha niente con sé, si ritrova a specchiarsi, osserva il proprio corpo e non può fare a meno di provare disgusto, perché preoccuparsi di bendarsi?! Cazzo il roscio appena lo vedrà lo rifiuterà, gli ha detto che lo ama ma questo..come si fa ad amare un giocattolo rotto e usato..quando saprà che è stato con…sarà nauseato come lui adesso, gli gira la testa, i muri gli sembrano stringersi su di lui e niente si ritrova a svuotare succhi gastrici nel water mentre alla porta uno dei fratelli gli urla  
“Muoviti principessa, dobbiamo andare, Papà ci vuole in macchina ora"  
Si pulisce la bocca con il braccio seduto a terra a riprendere fiato, perché non la fa finita e basta? Gli sembra tutto così inutile e senza speranza

  
Ian raggiunge Mandy sugli spalti nel campo della scuola, è sola a fumarsi una sigaretta, è arrabbiata anche con Lip ma il fratello, fifone com'è, si tiene alla larga mentre lui non può sopportare che stiano litigando proprio ora che dovrebbero farsi forza nell'attesa della persona che entrambi amano.  
Le si siede accanto senza proferire parola, i Milkovich sono come animali spaventati, bisogna aspettare che siano loro a fare la prima mossa, rimangono in silenzio per buoni dieci minuti fino a quando la mora non gli offre metà della sigaretta, ottimo sta recuperando terreno  
“So che sei arrabbiata ma devo confidarti una cosa"  
“Sì sono arrabbiata..ma non più con te o con Lip, diglielo quando lo vedi che non rischia la testa se si avvicina" Ridono, già come avrebbero potuto andare avanti senza l'uno dell'altra  
“Sono furente con Terry, lo odio, vorrei che morisse! E ce l'ho anche con Mickey.. sono sua sorella perché non mi permette di esserlo..” Ian annuisce cingendola con un braccio mentre lei poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, ancora in quella posizione la ragazza indaga sull'oggetto della sua confessione che Ian sussurra timidamente  
“Questa mattina al telefono ho detto a Mickey che lo amo" Mandy alza la testa di scatto per guardarlo con occhi pieni di stupore  
“Non avrei dovuto vero? Oh diamine mi stai guardando come se fossi pazzo, ho sbagliato non è cosi? Merda ora Mickey tornerà solo per chiudere con me con un pugno sul naso…” ma ne riceve subito uno sul braccio  
“Ma che cazzo Mandy!”  
“Smettila di fare la femminuccia, mi hai presa alla sprovvista ma se lo provi davvero non hai sbagliato, mai rimpiangere i propri sentimenti se sono autentici..”  
“Lo sono..”  
“Bene perché se gli spezzi il cuore io ti spezzo il braccio, ti ha risposto?”  
“No…ha solo promesso di tornare…magari non prova le stesse cose..”  
“Non essere stupido, ti dovrei picchiare di nuovo, magari non te l'ha detto ma non significa che non provi lo stesso, non so se l'hai notato ma non ama molto le parole quel testardo, ti ha promesso di tornare e Mick mantiene sempre le sue promesse” La sua migliore amica era quello che gli serviva per liberarsi di almeno di uno dei pesi che sta trascinando in questa grigia giornata, ritornano nella posizione precedente mentre accendono un'altra sigaretta, lo ha minacciato è vero ma è il tipico atteggiamento di un Milkovich protettivo, sotto sotto sono dei gran teneroni, almeno i due Milkovich che ama lui.

  
Mickey è riuscito ad accaparrarsi un posto vicino al finestrino sul furgone, per la verità glielo ha ceduto Iggy, ancora si domanda chi sia questa nuova versione gentile del fratello e che fine abbia fatto quella vera, ma ora se ne sbatte e ringrazia di poter appoggiare la testa al finestrino freddo ed estraniarsi dal resto del gruppo, cazzo se non se lo è guadagnato! Alla fine è uscito da quel bagno perché anche se forse Ian non ci sarà al suo ritorno ha comunque Mandy a cui pensare, la deve portare lontano da lì e poi un giorno chissà avrà una tregua…potrà arrendersi…ora sono in viaggio per una qualche missione richiesta dall'alto, nulla di buono quindi e di certo più rischiosa dello spaccio di armi e droga, spera di avere i riflessi pronti in caso di fuga necessaria, si sente uno straccio, se non avesse avuto quella notte di profondo sonno a casa Gallagher, merce così rara per lui, prima dell'inizio dell'incubo forse..beh forse non avrebbe nemmeno superato la notte..ma se gli sparassero oggi sarebbe poi così male? No, Mandy, deve tenere a mente Mandy e..Ian..magari lo amerà lo stesso no?!..cazzo deve concentrarci a sopravvivere e non a scrivere lettere alla posta del cuore, viene distolto dai suoi pensieri da un giornale che gli arriva addosso, i fratelli stanno bisticciando e a quanto pare lo hanno usato come arma, come diamine c'è finito poi un quotidiano qui dentro? Riporta pure la data di oggi…ha la testa che gli pulsa ma si constringe a leggerlo perché delle parole hanno catturato la sua attenzione  
 _Amanda Lukin da il triste annuncio della scomparsa di suo marito Aleksej Nikolaevič Lukin, amato padre e marito e grande difensore della Patria.._  
Riderebbe per le parole usate nel necrologio, amato padre..che stronzate, ma non vuole attirare l'attenzione, finalmente è giunto il momento del suo piano e Terry è inconsapevole del fatto che la missione di oggi sarà la sua fine, finalmente tutto si sta delineando deve solo fare una telefonata.  
Alla prima sosta per benzina Mickey ne approfitta per chiedere il cellulare al nuovo gentile fratello, il suo è morto ormai, finge di dover andare al bagno e una volta fuori dalla vista e portata d'orecchi della famiglia compone il numero che ha memorizzato dall'età di 7 anni, è da una vita che sta aspettando, diversi squilli risuonano fino a che  
“Pronto?”  
“Ciao nonna"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apri i tuoi occhi Mick! Torna da me! Hai promesso…

Due giorni, 48 ore di assoluto silenzio, nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata, niente, due notti insonne perso nei propri incubi di occhi azzurri con lacrime di sangue che gli dicono addio, Ian in poche parole è un morto che cammina, Mandy non è da meno, non fa che controllare il proprio telefono ogni cinque minuti o scrivere a tutti i suoi fratelli senza ricevere risposta, l'unica cosa che le ha detto quella mattina è che era tutto ok..fanculo! Che cazzo di bugiardo che è..come se fossero così stupidi o ingenui da credere a quelle parole spezzate…  
Non ha energie ma non riesce a stare fermo, persino seduto sul divano non fa che muovere la gamba nervosamente, cazzo perché non si è fatto più vivo? Lo è ancora? No, no non deve pensare al peggio, è vivo, magari malconcio ma vivo, non è così?! Viene strappato dalla sua miseria da un coniglio di peluche che lo colpisce in piena faccia, rivolge così la sua attenzione al grande lanciatore che ridacchia tutto soddisfatto della sua mira  
“Ma che fai Liam? Ti piace colpirmi eh?” gli chiede ridendo mentre lo prende e lo strapazza di solletico per punizione, risate cristalline riempiono l'aria e riscaldano il cuore del roscio, gli sembra di non ridere così da un eternità, quanto ama i propri fratelli!  
L'euforia fraterna finisce quasi subito quando Mandy riporta con voce tombale un messaggio di Iggy che le chiede di andare alla stazione di polizia che sono tutti lì, solo questo, niente di più, Che significa? Sono tutti in arresto? Lo è solo Terry per aver ucciso uno di loro? È Mickey? I Milkovich dovrebbero fare un corso di comunicazione perché è evidente che hanno dei seri problemi a parlar chiaro...  
Così Ian, Mandy e Lip si precipitano alla stazione prestabilita (almeno si è degnato di specificare quale fosse), l'amica chiede subito notizie della famiglia e vengono informati che il grande Terry è stato arrestato per rapimento e tentato omicidio, a Ian si gela il sangue, chi sarebbe la vittima del mostro? Non Mickey giusto? Se no perché farli venire lì e non in ospedale? Cazzo i loro fratelli non avranno mica anteposto la loro scarcerazione a uno di loro morente non è vero? Ma prima che possa esternare i suoi pensieri l'agente prosegue dicendo che gli altri hanno appena finito di dare le loro deposizioni e che avrebbero potuto raggiungerli in una sala in fondo. Aprono la porta e subito Ian nota il suo moro in piedi a fronteggiare uno dei maggiori, Tony o Jaimie, non riesce proprio a ricordare chi sia chi, rilascia un sospiro di sollievo, è qui, è vivo, deve trattenersi da andarlo ad abbracciare  
“Che cazzo è successo? Siete tutti in arresto?”  
“Oh bene anche la nostra sorellina si è unita a noi con i suoi bodyguards, non fare la finta tonta ci sei anche tu immischiata ci scommetto?”  
“Non sa niente lasciala stare" il moro controbatte, ha lo sguardo duro, pronto alla battaglia ma il suo corpo sembra faccia fatica a reggersi in piedi  
“Non so davvero di che cosa state parlando? Qualcuno mi vuole dire qualcosa cazzo?”  
“Niente eh? Allora te lo dico io che è successo, il tuo paladino qui ha venduto nostro padre agli sbirri!” gli urla in faccia ma Mickey non indietreggia di un passo  
“I Milkovich non fanno la spia!” il minore non risponde ma a sorpresa a farlo è Iggy  
“Oh andiamo come se non siamo tutti felici che marcisca in prigione, insomma avremo finalmente i guadagni di quello che vendiamo!”  
“Ma quanto sei stupido Iggy! Pensi che Terry non manderà qualcuno contro di noi?"  
“No, non lo farà, ho reclamato dei favori, Terry sarà trasferito nel più piccolo e isolato carcere degli Stati Uniti dove mi assicurerò che non venga mai in contatto con nessun membro della gang" a intervenire nella disputa una signora in un angolo che Ian non aveva minimamente notato, sembra avere una certa età anche se non se la passa male, molto curata con vestiti raffinati, ha un aria superba e fiera, chi diamine è? Anche Mandy sembra perplessa dalla presenza di questa sconosciuta  
“o, i ne zabuvay pro te, shcho ty nazyvav tsyu staru suku, yaka povernula yiyi do nas! (oh e non dimentichiamo il fatto che hai chiamato questa vecchia puttana che ci ha voltato le spalle!)”  
“Modera il linguaggio giovanotto, sono ben consapevole delle mie colpe ma sono l'unica a potervi garantire l'allontanamento di Terry e avrà sicuramente l'ergastolo, non avrete nulla di cui preoccuparvi"  
I tre nuovi sopraggiunti restano lì esterrefatti e completamente persi, la donna e il suo coinvolgimento è un mistero, e parla ucraino? Ma è una lingua così diffusa? Forse è il caso che Ian cominci a studiarla…Mickey potrebbe essere il suo professore con gli occhiali e la bacchetta per rimproverarlo..ma a che diamine sta pensando?! Non è certo la situazione per una fantasia erotica! Le urla di un altro dei maggiori Milkovich glielo ricorda bene  
“Nulla di cui preoccuparsi dice? Eh certo perché quando i pezzi grossi verranno a sapere della missione fallita e di Terry in prigione non ci crederanno dei ratti e ci uccideranno giusto? Hai pensato a questo sapientone?” Eccola la paura che il moro gli ha sempre confidato ma non avrebbe agito senza una soluzione non è vero?! E infatti..  
“Ho dato tutta la colpa a Terry, sarà l'unico sospettato come capo dell'operazione e lui non è stupido da rivelare altro, sa che finirebbe morto in cella, noi siamo i pesci piccoli che non sanno niente e non è che contribuivamo molto ai guadagni ci lasceranno in pace e come ha detto lei lui non potrà aizzarceli contro...ma per sicurezza è meglio non tornare a casa per un po'” Mickey è calmo e fermo nelle sue parole ma un qualcosa nel tono della voce fa venire i brividi a Ian, non sembra la sua, è così fredda e lontana..  
“Beh tu casa non la vedrai mai più, non osare metterci piede, per noi non esistete più tu e quella cagna” Cazzo Ian vorrebbe prenderli a calci, il fratello li ha liberati dal mostro e loro lo disconoscono, e definire in quel modo la sorella....figli di puttana ecco cosa sono, dovrebbero stare insieme al padre in una cella a marcire, stringe i pugni trattenendosi dall'agire. Al comando di andarsene del maggiore si muovono tutti tranne Iggy che si rifiuta  
“Hai scelto la parte sbagliata fratello"  
“Non credo proprio"  
Nessuno fa in tempo ad avere alcuna reazione alla drammatica uscita di scena e allo scisma della famiglia che si ritrovano a scattare verso la figura del moro sul pavimento, è crollato a terra sotto ai loro occhi privo di sensi, grida di richiesta dei soccorsi risuonano da tutti loro mentre Ian cerca disperatamente di fargli aprire gli occhi, è così pallido e bollente.. _forza aprili! Apri i tuoi occhi Mick! Torna da me! Hai promesso…_  
Arrivano all'ospedale quasi allo stesso tempo dell'ambulanza grazie al passaggio della donna anziana nella sua macchina lussuosa con autista..non hanno indagato sulla sua identità, le loro menti e cuori erano nel veicolo assordante davanti a loro, riescono a vedere la barella ma gli viene impedito di seguirla da una infermiera che Ian avrebbe con piacere spinto a terra, ma devono curare il moro il resto è irrilevante. La stessa infermiera li fa spostare nella saletta presentandogli dei moduli da compilare per l'assicurazione, merda, sono tutti impanicati, nessuno di loro ce l’ha e nemmeno hanno i soldi per pagarli cash, potrebbe fare una raccolta fondi come ha fatto per Mandy mesi fa ma ci vuole tempo e loro non ne hanno, merda, merda, merda, ma non possono salvarlo e basta senza poi venire a chiedere il conto? La sua vita è più importante dei soldi! Ora la può picchiare? No perché sembra proprio che glielo stia chiedendo…ed ecco che di nuovo la signora si fa avanti a prendere in mano i documenti e cominciare a compilarli, la tizia dell'ospedale le chiede la sua parentela con il paziente e..  
“Sono la nonna"  
Una replica schietta, sicura, senza enfasi come se fosse stata pronunciata milioni di volte ma una risposta del tutto inaspettata per il resto del gruppo, Ian guarda la sua migliore amica per vedere se ne avesse per lo meno il sospetto ma anche lei è a bocca aperta, l'unico a rimanerne impassibile e Iggy che si getta su una sedia, anche la nonna prende posto e li invita a fare lo stesso o meglio lo ordina  
“Forza sedetevi e chiudete quelle bocche sembrate dei pesci lessi” seguono il comando senza protestare, troppo scioccati per farlo e beh esausti, questa giornata sta avendo troppi colpi di scena  
“Penso che ci vorrà del tempo prima che ci facciano sapere qualcosa su Mikhailo, Amanda credo sia giunto il momento delle spiegazioni"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, no, è lì che deve stare! Ma è mai possibile che non hanno mai un attimo di respiro!?

“Amanda cara non credo tu sappia nemmeno il mio nome, mi chiamo Amanda Lukin, mi piace pensare che tua madre, mia figlia, ti abbia chiamato come me per ricordarmi, come segno di perdono ma la mia è solo una pia illusione..tuo nonno invece era Aleksej Nikolaevič Lukin..” così la signora, poi rivelata nonna, ha iniziato a raccontare, dall'inizio, e loro tutti lì attenti ad ascoltare come i bambini a letto con le favole, ma di favola non ha proprio niente..un resoconto dettagliato di una vita triste, di perdite per orgoglio e scelte sbagliate, a detta di Ian. Così scoprono che i nonni, anch’essi di origine Ucraina ma nati in America, erano membri dell'esercito, spesso sotto copertura (Iggy ha scherzato senza ridere di discendere dai 007), lei lasciò il lavoro alla nascita della figlia mentre il marito continuò la sua scalata nell'arma, un generale a lavoro e a casa, tanto che appena adolescente Alexandra (mamma Milkovich) si è ribellata in tutti i modi possibili finendo in brutte compagnie e nelle braccia di Terry…una figlia quindicenne incinta e per giunta di un farabutto non era ammissibile nella casa di un militare, l'ha messa alla porta e lei non l'ha fermato..lo amava troppo e non è stata in grado di opporsi..nemmeno quando è tornata anni dopo con tre figli al seguito chiedendo perdono, proponendo di fare qualsiasi cosa, anche mettere i figli in collegio così che nessuno sapesse di loro..riuscì a persuadere il marito, per un mese finalmente riebbe la sua bambina in casa ma l’idillio durò poco, presto mostrò i segni di essere di nuovo incinta, Aleksej non sentì ragioni, nonostante fosse un criminale lei aveva continuato ad andarci a letto, niente…aveva lasciato andare la sua bambina una seconda volta..  
“E così tu sapevi con che uomo stava tua figlia e i tuoi nipoti e non hai fatto niente? Ci hai lasciati con lui, come hai potuto farlo?!” Mandy ha ascoltato pazientemente le parole della donna, un passato di cui non era minimamente a conoscenza e anche se in un certo senso ammira la nonna, cazzo era una spia! è infuriata perché si è rivelata essere una debole proprio come la madre  
“Hai perfettamente ragione..non ho scuse e non sono qui per pretendere il vostro perdono...quando Micklhao mi ha chiesto aiuto, senza più vostro nonno, ho accettato subito ma so che non posso rimediare così facilmente..” ora i suoi occhi sono lucidi, il primo segno di debolezza ma la nipote per niente colpita dalla risposta si rivolge al fratello  
“Tu ne sapevi niente?”  
“Sapevo di loro, mamma ci ha portato a casa loro da piccoli ho pochi ricordi ma ti ho riconosciuta subito alla stazione..solo mi chiedo come Mickey l'abbia saputo, non era nemmeno nato..”  
“Ci ha trovati dopo la morte di vostra madre..un segugio proprio come il nonno"  
“No, Mickey non è per niente come lui!” le due generazioni si guardano fisse in un confronto silenzioso, a cedere è quella vecchia, impotente per il senso di colpa e per la forza delle parole di difesa di una sorella che ama profondamente il proprio fratello  
“Sì hai ragione di nuovo..Micklhao..è generoso e pronto al sacrificio..lo ricordo ancora in piedi sulla soglia di casa mia, uno scricciolo di 7 anni ma con uno sguardo duro e combattivo ad avvisarci della morte di Alexandra e di chiederci di prendervi con noi..al rifiuto di vostro nonno ha proposto di prendere solo te Mandy, dicendo che i fratelli erano grandi ormai ma tu…avresti potuto essere la nostra seconda chance di essere genitori..” Mandy vorrebbe picchiarla, urlare e piangere allo stesso tempo, da sempre..da sempre il fratello non ha pensato che a proteggerla… Vengono interrotti dal medico giunto a dargli notizie, scattano tutti in piedi  
“Allora abbiamo somministrato al Sig Milkovich antidolorifici e qualcosa per abbassare la febbre, era molto alta, abbiamo medicato i diversi tagli e segni di bruciatura che aveva sul corpo e ora lo stiamo sottoponendo a dei test per verificare che le contusioni sulle costole non nascondano delle fratture, una volta assicurati di ciò…” più il dottore parla e più a Ian sale la nausea e tremano le gambe, tagli, bruciature..che cosa ha dovuto subire? Ma è Mandy quella che esplode, scagliando tutta la sua rabbia e tristezza contro il fratello maggiore che incassa in silenzio colpevole le sue spinte e i suoi pugni  
“Come hai potuto stare lì a permettere che lo torturasse?! Come? COME???” continua a urlare la sua migliore amica mentre viene trascinata via da Lip nel tentativo di calmarla.  
Dopo un periodo che è sembrato un eternità possono vedere Mickey, sono tutti nella stanza, compreso Iggy, che ha preso la mancanza di reazione della sorella alla sua presenza come permesso di rimanere, infatti Mandy si è calmata, deve ricordarsi che l'unico colpevole di tutto è Terry, ora la sua famiglia sono solo i due fratelli..  
La nonna si è congedata, a quanto pare ha altre cose di cui deve occuparsi, ma loro possono rimanere anche tutta la notte se vogliono (diamine è anche una camera singola..ma quanto cazzo sarà ricca?! Ian scommette che se si fa un giro per l'ospedale ci trova un ala intitolata a loro..) e ha promesso di tornare presto ma questo non importa a nessuno..sono troppo impegnati ad assimilare le condizioni del moro, addormentato, pallido, pieno di fasciature e attaccato a una flebo, era troppo disidratato..Mandy e Ian scattano ai suoi lati, una mano per uno, è lì che l'accarezza sperando che senta la sua presenza, che senta che ora è al sicuro, quando si ricorda che c'è anche Iggy, gli prende il panico, cazzo lo ha fatto di nuovo!! Stupido, stupido, stupido..non è forse per la sua leggerezza che ora sono qui!? Stupido  
“Tranquillo red lo so già, non mi importa un cazzo con chi vuole stare"  
Ian rilascia un sospiro di sollievo, vorrebbe indagare sul come ha fatto a scoprirlo ma ha davvero importanza!? No, ma quello che dice subito dopo con voce strozzata è quello che più conta  
“Lui..lui ha negato, con tutte le sue forze, nonostante quello che gli stava facendo..non ha mai ceduto..ha continuato a proteggere la vostra relazione…” Ian trattiene a fatica le lacrime mentre ascolta la spiegazione delle ferite del suo coraggioso ragazzo, non può fare a meno di stringergli con forza la mano.. _Grazie per essere tu, grazie per essere tornato da me.._  
A tarda sera il cellulare di Mickey comincia a squillare, un certo Pete, cercano di ignorarlo ma richiama più volte e beh l'heavy metal in ospedale di notte non è ben accolto, Mandy invece di spengerlo e basta decide di rispondere mettendo il vivavoce, Ian si era già affiancato a lei per origliare..  
“Chi cazzo è?” Ian alza gli occhi al cielo, i Milkovich e i loro modi educati  
“Sono Pete, tu chi sei? Dov'è Mickey? Gli è successo qualcosa?”  
“Sono la sorella e mio fratello ora non può rispondere smetta di chiamare"  
“Quindi devi essere Mandy..è ferito? È stato Terry? Sono giorni che non si fa vivo..giuro quel figlio di puttana deve pagarla cara!” tutti si guardano perplessi per le cose che sa questo Pete  
“Ma chi cazzo sei? E come fai a sapere di Terry o di me?”  
“Sono il capo di Mickey, da quando a 11 anni lavora da me di notte nella mia officina..di solito mi avvisa giorno per giorno se viene o meno e mi sono preoccupato..mi puoi dire come sta?” la voce di questo signore sembra così onesta e buona..infatti anche Mandy si addolcisce e cede alla sua richiesta  
“È in ospedale, è malconcio ma si rimetterà Terry però è in prigione e questa volta non ne uscirà ”  
“Grazie a Dio…grazie per avermelo detto, per favore dì a Mickey di prendersi tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno e di chiamarmi" Mandy riattacca con mani tremanti e inizia a singhiozzare copiosamente, Ian la prende tra le braccia cercando di rassicurarla sul fatto che il fratello si rimetterà presto e che sono finalmente liberi ma lei scuote la testa  
“No, no, non è questo…i nonni, il lavoro notturno..tu…io non lo conosco per niente..non sapevo niente..non ho mai saputo quanto gli costasse tenere insieme la baracca..proteggere me..come ho potuto non accorgermi di niente..è mio fratello..” la stringe ancora più forte condividendo la sua tristezza e rammarico..ha sempre creduto di conoscerlo e invece…spera che questa orribile situazione sia un nuovo inizio, che possano da ora in poi viversi completamente e liberamente perché muore dalla voglia di scoprire ogni suo lato, tutto ciò che sa fare, che ama che odia, cosa lo fa sorridere…vuole sapere tutto della persona che ama.  
La notte è trascorsa tranquilla, Ian non ha più lasciato la mano del moro e non vuole farlo, gli ha promesso che non lo lascerà andare via mai più, non vede l'ora che si svegli, di poter perdersi nei suoi occhi e sentire la sua voce…purtroppo la sua famiglia lo costringerà a venir meno alle sue parole, Lip rimasto al loro fianco per tutto il tempo si è ritrovato a rispondere di mattina presto a una chiamata di Fiona, il discorso è concitato tanto da mettere in allarme Ian e infatti..  
“Ian mi dispiace ma dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo tornare subito a casa è successo un casino”  
No, no, è lì che deve stare! Ma è mai possibile che non hanno mai un attimo di respiro!? Ma il tono di Lip non ammette repliche così si costringe a lasciarlo, si concede però un momento, gli accarezza i capelli e lo bacia sulla fronte sussurrandogli  
“Tornerò presto, aspettami, ti amo"

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grazie mi hai salvato di nuovo"

Morbido sotto di lui, capisce di essere in un letto, percepisce odore di disinfettante, dove cazzo si trova? Potrebbe scoprirlo subito aprendo gli occhi ma Mickey non è ancora pronto, è terribilmente esausto, alzare persino le palpebre in questo istante sembra un impresa titanica, così resta immobile cercando di ricostruire gli eventi degli ultimi giorni…è riuscito finalmente ad attuare il piano che ha continuato a perfezionare nella propria mente per anni, il vecchiaccio è morto troppo tardi per i suoi gusti ma una volta andato, sua moglie, cioè la propria nonna, come aveva previsto ha accettato di aiutarli e così è stato, Terry dal canto suo ha firmato con le sue stesse mani la sua fine offrendo una ghiottosa opportunità, il rapimento di un uomo ricco e tentata estorsione è proprio il crimine per cui si può prendere l'ergastolo soprattutto se si testimonia che era pronto ad ucciderlo, il che non è lontano dal vero, quel poveretto..già ha chiamato gli sbirri, per una volta gli sono serviti, è andato contro tutto quello che ha sempre creduto ma ha dovuto, non c'era altro modo…ma loro non hanno capito..i suoi fratelli lo hanno ripudiato…la stazione di polizia..ecco l'ultimo posto dove ricorda di essere stato..il litigio..mandy e i Gallagher che entrano..e poi il buio..  
Si decide ad affrontare l'inevitabile, vede subito tutto bianco e Mandy che urla subito ad Iggy di andare a chiamare il dottore, ospedale quindi, beh sì era prevedibile, era malmesso, lo è ancora, nessun segno di rosso in giro..eppure era certo di aver sentito la sua voce..l'ha sognato!? Deve essere così...perché avrebbe dovuto rimanere al suo capezzale conciato così..per fortuna arriva il medico che lo salva dal porre un imbarazzante domanda, che sia maledetto se la prima cosa che dice da sveglio sia dove si trova Ian? Ma per quanto avrà dormito?!  
Praticamente un giorno a detta del camice bianco, le sue condizioni sono migliorate, deve cambiare le fasciature e prendere delle pasticche e riposare tanto ma a parte questo può tornare a casa..già casa..si stropiccia gli occhi..cazzo il braccio..maledetta flebo! Quando il dottorino se ne va affronta la questione con i fratelli, la sua mente già sta elaborando delle soluzioni  
“Credo che possiamo trovare un hotel a buon mercato per qualche giorno, ho dei risparmi da parte così possiamo darci uno sguardo in giro per affittare qualcosa, non potremmo permetterci molto ma almeno avremo un tetto..”  
“Mi cercherò un lavoro così forse riusciremo a prenderla una abbastanza grande..” Mickey è sorpreso dalle parole del fratello, in realtà ancora non riesce a credere nemmeno che sia qui..  
“Non avrete bisogno di cercare casa" ed eccola la nonna, perché cazzo è qui? Ah già giusto..  
“Mandy passami una penna” con mano tremante su un tovagliolo riesce a disegnare una decente mappa che consegna alla vecchia  
“Ecco, è sepolta qui, ora puoi anche andartene" già perché il senso di colpa non era bastato, vecchia stronza, per fortuna da piccolo ebbe la lungimiranza di non rivelarle dove Terry avesse sepolta la madre, lei li aveva rifiutati, non aveva preso Mandy ma pretendeva quella informazione, diavolo no! Ma ora fa parte dei patti quindi..  
“Grazie ma non sono qui per questo..” osserva con occhi umidi quella croce nera tra le sue mani “Ho portato i documenti che mi avevi richiesto, devi solo firmarli e sarai il tutore di Mandy, non è stato facile ma facendo ripulire la tua fedina penale e qualche pressione l'ho ottenuta..”  
“Che cosa?” la sorella lo guarda con occhi sgranati  
“Che pensi che ti avrei lasciata al sistema o ai nostri zii?..e poi non ti manca troppo per diventare maggiorenne mi dovrai sopportare per poco tempo..” la ragazza lo abbraccia forte, dolore e calore insieme, era preoccupato che rifiutasse questa parte e invece..  
“Per tornare al discorso di prima ho un appartamento per voi”  
“Non abbiamo bisogno della tua carità”  
“Non è carità e per la verità è vostro, lo comprammo appena sposati, è li che ha vissuto per un anno vostra madre..eravamo così felici..lo feci intestare a lei con la speranza che un giorno ci potesse iniziare la sua famiglia..quindi ora è la vostra eredità e ricorda che i servizi sociali pretendono una casa..” A questo non ha potuto obbiettare e così un paio di ore dopo entrano in questo lussuoso attico ma Mickey non si guarda intorno, non gli interessa, punta alla camera più isolata che gli ha indicato e collassa sul letto..ora il resto del mondo può andare a farsi fottere.  
Dopo la terza volta che si sveglia di soprassalto, flashbacks di tagli, occhi da omicida, tette penzolanti non hanno fatto altro che ossessionarlo, decide che basta ha bisogno di un caffè, si trascina a fatica in cucina dove trova la sorella che lo sgrida per il fatto di essersi alzato, la ignora e si siede, gli porta una tazza fumante, da quando è così servizievole!?  
“Ian non risponde da ieri mattina, è strano, gli sarà successo qualcosa" _oppure non ne vuole più sapere di loro_  
“Cazzo Mick! Non sei per niente preoccupato? Il tuo fidanzato è scomparso!”  
“Cazzo Mandy posso avere uno strameledetto attimo di pace!” giura non voleva scoppiare in quel modo ma..davvero..può avere un attimo per respirare?!  
“Hai ragione..sto esagerando..sarà solo impegnato in qualche dramma di famiglia..” Cosa? Da quando in qua la sorella gli da ragione senza controbattere?! Si dimentica subito dell'anomalia quando si rende conto della presenza di Iggy, cazzo, ha sentito che Mandy definiva Ian il suo ragazzo?  
“Calma fratello l’ho già detto al tuo fidanzatino in ospedale non mi frega un cazzo con chi stai" Cosa?! Forse è ancora in coma e questi con cui sta parlando non sono reali, ma sente dolore perciò..quindi Ian era con lui!?  
“Perchè cazzo lo chiamate tutti il mio fidanzato?” ha sempre odiato le etichette e poi almeno così ha sorvolato sul fatto che ha praticamente fatto coming out..  
“Sì sì basta che ci credi, ora scrivetemi che cosa volete che vi prendo dalla nostra vecchia casa, so che loro non ci saranno e voglio approfittare, poi con la macchina della vecchia farò in un lampo" Mickey gli dedica un bel dito medio alzato ma poi fa come chiesto, indossa una stramaledetta tuta comprata al negozio dell'ospedale, anche se non gli piace l'idea che usino la macchina che gli ha lasciato a disposizione la nonna, cazzo se fosse per lui restituirebbe anche le spese mediche, non vuole essere in debito con lei ma Iggy lo ha fatto cedere, si sente in colpa e comunque non potrà mai rimediare perché non approfittarne? Non ha potuto dargli torto..anche se in realtà avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa volesse fare il maggiore..si sente in colpa..gli ha fatto perdere tutto che lui lo volesse o meno..  
“Bene, così io intanto vado a fare la spesa, volete qualcosa in particolare?” Mickey si ridesta subito a queste parole  
“Aspetta oggi non è forse mercoledì?”  
“Sì e allora?”  
“Allora tu devi andare a scuola"  
“Dimenticala, non ci vado e tu non puoi restare da solo..” Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo  
“Cazzo non ho bisogno di una babysitter, devo solo riposare..non resterai qui a guardarmi dormire, soprattutto se siamo sotto osservazione degli assistenti sociali, no, tu vai a scuola e non si discute" e di nuovo la sorella annuisce e basta, si vede che è contrariata ma non replica, non sa se gioire o essere preoccupato della nuova versione di Mandy.  
Rimasto solo e senza alcuna voglia di tornare ai suoi incubi decide di ammazzare il tempo davanti alla tv, è nel bel mezzo della seconda parte di uno schifo di film che il suo cellulare squilla  
“Mandy cazzo andare a scuola significa seguire le lezioni..”  
“Mick sono io..” Ah..cazzo perché solo la sua voce ha un effetto calmante su di lui??! Merda..  
“Il mio cell è scarico, ce lo hanno sequestrato per la notte, mi dispiace di non esserci stato al tuo risveglio, non ho potuto nemmeno avvisarvi, grazie al cielo io e Mandy andiamo nella stessa scuola, non mi è permesso andare da nessuna parte..”  
“Ok, ok rallenta..ti hanno sequestrato il cell? Chi? Permesso di uscire?”  
“Hanno chiamato su di noi i servizi sociali che ci hanno portato via…Io e Lip siamo insieme in un centro di detenzione per ragazzi difficili, Fiona ci ha detto che Debby è sola in una casa piena di bambini mentre Carl e Liam sono da una coppia gay in centro..” Mickey è sia scioccato dall'accaduto che contento..Ian non lo aveva lasciato..ha subito certato di sentirlo..ma che brutta persona è a pensarlo?!  
“Beh almeno i piccoli stanno bene..”  
“Fin troppo..stanno pensando di adottare Liam..” Mickey non riesce a sopportare quella voce triste e senza speranza deve aggiustare le cose  
“Ma tu come stai? Mandy mi ha detto che ora siete in una nuova casa grande, appena riesco me la svigno..” _Casa grande..giusto!_  
“No, non fare niente, non preoccuparti di niente, andrà tutto bene, devo andare ho delle cose da fare" Aggancia il moro forse un po' bruscamente ma deve attivarsi immediatamente se non vuole che il roscio passi una sola notte in più in quel posto..  
Così dopo ore, diverse telefonate e aver scatenato un putiferio contro quella giovane inesperta assistente i Gallagher al grande completo varcano la soglia dell'appartamento, per la seconda volta nella giornata Mickey firma dei documenti di affidamento, che peso essere un padre single di famiglia grande..ride con se stesso al pensiero, in realtà ora che sono tutti qui al sicuro sente addosso tutto il peso della sua condizione fisica, per questo mentre Mandy fa fare il gran tour e divide le camere lui arranca verso la sua, vicino alla porta deve appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere, presto arriva un sostegno a sinistra, non ha bisogno che guardi sa benissimo chi è, raggiunge il letto per sdraiarsi, sente che il materasso si abbassa accanto a sé, si gira..ed eccoli gli smeraldi luccicanti che fremeva di rivedere, non riesce a trattenersi e gli accarezza quei capelli rossi che ama  
“Grazie mi hai salvato di nuovo"  
Mickey non risponde al ringraziamento preferisce usare le sue poche energie per dire qualcosa di più importante e urgente, ora è pronto  
“Ti amo anche io"  
Gli occhi del roscio si addolciscono ulteriormente risultando ancora più brillanti per le lacrime di commozione e felicità che cerca disperatamente di trattenere, senza parole gli si avvicina per un languido e lento bacio, chiudono gli occhi e entrambi sprofondano in un pacifico sonno intrecciati, finalmente possono respirare, insieme.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non mi dica cosa cazzo è impossibile! Io ho superato l'impossibile!..."

Merda!! Mickey si sveglia di nuovo di scatto, l'ultima cosa che ha visto nel sogno è un pugnale che gli lacera la pelle, si stropiccia gli occhi mentre riprende fiato, un mugulio sommesso proviene accanto a sé, per fortuna non l'ha svegliato, si prende del tempo ad ammirarlo, dorme pacificamente, pelle bianca solcata da leggere lentiggini, si ritrova a sorridere, cazzo quanto è bello, non resiste a toccarlo, gli passa le dita nei capelli, riceve dei suoni simili a delle fusa..cazzo quanto lo ama e glielo ha pure detto! D'altronde non ha affrontato l'inferno per essere libero di dirlo!? Con riluttanza decide che è ora di caffè, è ancora presto, lui che può merita di dormire ancora, così va in cucina, nessuno in vista, è enorme, dove diavolo sarà la miscela!? Ovviamente su un ripiano alto, fottiti Iggy! Si appresta ad allungarsi ma il dolore alle costole lo frena, cazzo! Ma una mano si distende da dietro di lui e afferra il barattolo  
“Non dovresti fare sforzi Mickey, va a sederti ci penso io qui" il moro fa come gli dice la maggiore dei Gallagher, a quanto pare ha deciso di rimanere qui anche lei, come biasimarla tanto hanno un mucchio di stanze a quanto pare..prima o poi si deve decidere a fare un giro di questo appartamento, siede in silenzio, è nervoso, non sa come comportarsi con lei, non ci ha mai passato del tempo e beh interagire con le persone in generale non è proprio il suo forte..a salvarlo dalla sua miseria arriva il roscio con il viso corrucciato e i capelli in disordine..cazzo è proprio adorabile..  
“Mick che ci fai in piedi? Dovresti restare a letto" il moro sminuisce il suo rimprovero con un cenno della mano  
“Devo riposare ma nessuno ha detto che non posso alzarmi" Ian non è per niente contento della cosa ma sa che tanto non l'avrà mai vinta su questo argomento e si unisce a lui al tavolo, rubandogli un sorso di caffè.  
Uno dopo l'altro tutti gli inquilini si ritrovano a fare colazione insieme, risate e chiacchiere riempiono l'aria, il moro non riesce a non pensare a quanto sia bella una casa piena di vita e serena, ma ritorna subito irritato quando sente che il roscio si propone di tenere Liam dal momento che rimarrà a casa, alza gli occhi al cielo  
“Si può sapere perché pensate tutti che per me vada bene che non si vada a scuola?”  
“Mi sembra ovvio"   
“Fottiti Lip" e Gallagher ride, fottuto genio!  
“Mick tu sei ferito non dovresti restare a casa da solo..” ed eccoli gli occhioni da cucciolo implorante, merda, il moro si addolcisce di conseguenza ma non può cedere   
“Non ho bisogno di un infermiera e poi è già stato un miracolo che i servizi sociali vi abbiano affidati a me, non possiamo dargli nessuna cazzo di scusa per fargli cambiare idea quindi andrete tutti a scuola e starete fuori dai guai"  
“Ha ragione Mickey e io comunque starò a casa quindi sta tranquillo Red lo controllo io" “E io passerò per pranzo a prepararvi qualcosa, lascerò Liam da Vi..”  
Il moro alza gli occhi al cielo  
“Guardate che io sono ancora qui! Quali delle parole non ho bisogno di un infermiera non avete capito?!” ma viene ignorato di nuovo, fanculo, va beh l'importante è che i minori si comportino bene, li vede tutti impanicarsi per l'ora, si affrettano, libri, zaini e saluti vengono lanciati prima di uscire, sono tutti fuori quando all'improvviso il roscio torna indietro per dargli un bacio a stampo e augurargli buona giornata, rimane fermo mentre l'altro richiude la porta dietro di sé, si passa le dita sulle labbra ancora scioccato dal gesto, così estraneo ma familiare allo stesso tempo, come se fosse una loro routine da sempre, sorride di nuovo..certo una quotidianità così non è per niente male no!? Di sfuggita vede il fratello ridere mentre va in bagno…cazzo avrà visto tutto? Non è arrossito vero? Cazzo che vergogna..  
 _Tu non sei un frocio vero? No, no, nooo_ Mickey si ritrova ad urlarlo anche da sveglio, un cazzo di noioso film lo ha fatto assopire sul divano, ha la gola secca e amara, come per magia gli compare davanti un bicchiere d'acqua per mano di niente di meno che Iggy, da quanto era qui!? La tracanna tutta d'un fiato ringraziandolo mentalmente di non aver fatto parola sul suo risveglio burrascoso…non che abbiano mai parlato veramente di nulla di serio…e infatti mentre lo osserva sedersi sulla poltrona vicina con un giornale (da quando legge?!) si interroga su come parlargli.. il maggiore è completamente diverso da prima, così disponibile, gentile e protettivo…vorrebbe chiedergli cosa ne pensa di quello che ha fatto, che gli dispiace, cazzo gli ha anche riempito la casa di Gallagher senza chiedergli niente, di nuovo..ma i Milkovich non sono fatti per le parole…si morde un labbro mentre cerca qualcosa da dire   
“Un vero casino questa mattina eh?” è andato sul facile..  
“Già…è stato forte però, cioè come a casa ma senza minacce e botte, mancava del rumore in questo attico" il minore si ritrova ad annuire concordando  
“Che stai leggendo?” beh ha già affrontato un problema per oggi basta con le questioni spinose no?!  
“Sto vedendo gli annunci di lavoro..cazzo non sono qualificato per nulla, sarei un bravo venditore ma come referenze che metto spacciatore?! Sarei un disastro anche come cameriere..”  
“Lo puoi dire forte riesci a rovesciare anche una sola tazza imbranato"  
“Fanculo" e scoppiano entrambi a ridere, beh forse non è poi così difficile dopotutto..  
“A parte gli scherzi prima di..beh di tutto il casino.. lo sfasciacarrozze di Pete cercava qualcuno, potrei sentire se il posto è ancora disponibile..” tanto deve comunque sentire il capo, quando gli hanno riferito di contattarlo lo ha fatto subito e il vecchio era così preoccupato…odia averlo messo in ansia con tutti i problemi che ha già con il figlio...così ha promesso di farsi vivo ogni giorno finché non rientrerà  
“Magari! Grazie"  
Il momento fraterno viene interrotto dall'entrata della maggiore dei Gallagher che si mette a preparare dei sandwiches per loro, non osa rifiutare perché ha uno sguardo molto deciso quando glieli porge, dal canto suo Fiona vuole assicurarsi che il giovane mangi, è troppo pallido per i suoi gusti, mentre lo osserva trangugiare il panino ripensa alla loro visita all'assistente sociale del giorno prima  
 _“Sig. Milkovich è impossibile per noi darle in affidamento tutti i ragazzi Gallagher anche se è già il tutore di un minore..”_  
 _“Non mi dica cosa cazzo è impossibile! Io ho superato l'impossibile! Non so se l'ha notato ma sono una mummia che cammina! e indovini per colpa di chi?! Del mio cazzo di padre ecco chi, che mi ha pestato per tutta la mia fottuta vita senza che voi moveste un dito! Ora mi vuole dire che è meglio che stiano in un campo di detenzione, sì perché è così non provi a negarlo o in una casa con altri 1000 ragazzini invece che in una enorme casa tutti insieme con una persona che li conosce da tutta una vita?! E poi ho una fottuta raccomandazione dai capi alti dell'esercito che cazzo vuole di più?!”_  
La sua arringa è stata così forte e incisiva che la poveretta non ha potuto far altro che agire per assecondarlo, lei stessa ha avuto i brividi, era così arrabbiato e allo stesso tempo così triste…non riesce ancora a credere che il suo fratellino stia con un Milkovich ma ne è felice, è incredibile eppure non poteva scegliere di meglio..il moro lo ama veramente..e tutti loro gli devono così tanto..preparargli dei pasti è il minimo che lei possa fare.  
Mentre manda giù l'ultimo boccone il cell del moro si accende a giorno, una chiamata da numero sconosciuto..  
“Sì sono io..ma devo proprio..sì sì arrivo si calmi ok?!”

  
Ian non riesce a stare fermo, sono nell'appartamento, suonata l'ultima campanella ha costretto praticamente tutti a correre qui, al diavolo anche il ROCT ma il moro non c'è, perché??? Non risponde nemmeno al telefono..  
“Magari aveva una visita e non ce lo ricordiamo?”  
“No Lip ho annotato tutto e oggi non ha niente..anche quel coglione di Iggy non risponde! Non li sopporto quando fanno così, che diamine di problema hanno i miei fratelli con i telefoni?!?!?”  
Ian è già perso nei peggiori scenari che coinvolgono complicazioni e corse in ospedale quando finalmente la porta di casa si apre e compaiono i Milkovich mancanti, si fionda subito sul suo moro prendendolo tra le braccia, l'altro non fa in tempo a godersi il caloroso bentornato a casa che viene sgridato sia dal roscio che dalla sorella  
“Calmatevi ok? Ho tolto la suoneria e non ho sentito..” già gli altri fratelli non fanno altro che mandargli messaggi minacciosi che ha deciso di silenziare tutto..  
“E tu che cazzo di scusa hai Iggy?” ecco questa è la Mandy che conosce non quella che le si è rivolta con garbo anche nella collera. Non riesce a capire..sembra come si sia rotto qualcosa tra loro, sì si insultavano quasi sempre ma era il loro modo..mentre ora..  
“Non credevo di dover chiedere il permesso ne di aver bisogno di una scorta ma a quanto pare..cmq se volete sapere dove siamo stati perché non lo chiedete al ragazzino che ha deciso oggi di fare a botte facendomi già chiamare dal preside, è sospeso per due giorni per la cronaca" Mickey decide di spiegare e lasciare la questione Mandy educata a un altro giorno perché quel viaggio non previsto lo ha sfiancato.  
Gli altri si concentrano su Carl che si nasconde dietro a Iggy inutilmente..gli scappellotti dei fratelli lo trovano lo stesso  
“Tu, a letto, ora!” intima Ian al moro che obbedisce un po' perché era quello che voleva già fare e un po' perché gli occhi del roscio non ammettono repliche, gli piace questo suo lato..quanto è sexy! Il roscio poi rivolge la sua furia sul minore  
“Cazzo Carl, ti era stato anche detto di non combinare guai, vuoi che ti portino di nuovo via da noi eh!?” il fratellino rifugge il suo sguardo colpevole e decide di non infierire, non sa cosa potrebbe dire, è talmente arrabbiato, Mickey era così pallido e sudato quando è entrato, non aveva già fatto abbastanza per loro?! Così lo lascia a Lip e va nella (loro?!) stanza dove dovrebbe essere e....non è lì..dannazione!! Ma esce quasi subito dal bagno privato e come se gli leggesse nel pensiero  
“Dovevo pisciare ok? Riposo o no devo comunque andare in bagno!” Ian alza le braccia in segno di arresa  
“Lo so Mick..è solo che mi preoccupo..” si guardano con occhi pieni di sentimento, in silenzio si avvicinano l'uno all'altro come delle calamite che si attraggono, si incontrano nel mezzo, i corpi collidono, le labbra si cercano e si trovano, le reciproche mani sulle reciproche teste, per tenersi saldi, per avvicinarsi di più, per quanto ancora possibile, si baciano con passione, ferocia e desiderio, si sono così mancati, separano le bocche per respirare ma non distanziano i loro corpi, rimangono abbracciati con le fronti connesse..  
“Caldo..”  
“Sì Firecrocht..un bacio piuttosto focoso..”  
“Non intendevo questo anche se sì lo è stato..” Ian sorride ma ritorna subito serio discostandosi un poco   
“Sei caldo..troppo, deve esserti tornata la febbre, sdraiati vado a prendere un termometro”  
Ian ritorna poco dopo con uno di ultima generazione che basta passare sulla fronte, questa casa è davvero accessoriata di tutto  
“Cazzo Mick hai 38, maledizione! Mandy mi ha detto cosa puoi prendere forza ingoia queste..” poi rimane sdraiato accanto a lui mentre il moro sente un calore dentro che non centra niente con la febbre...essere accudito..proprio non ci è abituato..così cambia argomento per mascherare il disagio  
“Invece di restare a guardarmi dormire perché non metti a posto la tua roba è ancora nel borsone e non faccio che inciamparci"  
“Uhm sì solo che non so dove..”  
“Cazzo l'armadio è praticamente vuoto quanti vestiti hai principessa?”  
“Non ho un granché..è solo che…vuoi davvero che rimanga qui?”  
“E dove dovresti andare?”  
“Non ero sicuro che volessi che continuassimo a dormire insieme..” è così timido in questo momento, che stupidone, gli stampa un bacio fugace strofinando i loro nasi  
“Tutto gli altri letti sono occupati, mi dispiace sei incastrato qui" Ian ride sollevato mentre l'altro chiude gli occhi   
“Ma lascia qualcosa in giro in una stanza..non credo che agli assistenti sociali vada a genio che il tutore dorma con chi gli è stato affidato..”  
“Va bene paparino"   
“Fanculo" sogghigna mentre si assopisce  
Ian lo guarda cambiare ritmo del respiro, gli accarezza il viso cullandolo, è così caldo..odia che continui a stare male solo per aiutarlo, i suoi occhi si soffermano sulle fasciature..vorrebbe urlare e rompere tutto..perchè ha dovuto subire tutto questo?! Però tiene tutto dentro, non vuole disturbare il suo riposo, la scorsa notte lo ha sentito rigirarsi nervosamente nel sonno mentre ora sembra così beato, sembra più giovane mentre dorme..spera che riesca a sognare cose belle, che stacchi la sua mente per un po'..cazzo il suo ultimo pensiero è stato come risolvere un probabile problema con i servizi sociali…è come se non avesse mai pace o una pausa..gli bacia la fronte e rimane lì al suo fianco, ha tutto il tempo per sistemare le sue cose ma non gli sembra di averne mai abbastanza da passare con l'altro, gli è mancato così tanto…ancora fa fatica a credere di averlo qui, ora, fra le sue braccia, in un luogo sicuro dove possono viversi apertamente, porta sopra i loro corpi una coperta isolandoli da tutti, non devono più nascondersi ma… quando sono solo loro due il mondo fuori non ha alcuna importanza.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sei tu che non devi fare tutto da solo

L'urlo di Fiona riecheggia nell’appartamento richiamando le truppe per la cena, così Ian si sveglia al familiare suono, ha ancora il moro tra le braccia, alla fine si è addormentato pure lui, l'altro ha ancora gli occhi chiusi impassibile ai rumori nella casa, ha la bocca semiaperta, quelle morbide labbra rosate..reprime l'impulso di baciarlo e il movimento nei suoi pantaloni alla vista del rosso su quelle bianche guance..avrà ancora la febbre?   
È il bip del termometro a destare invece Mickey che senza degnarsi di aprire le palpebre si rivolge alla sua folle infermiera roscia  
“Che fai ora conduci esperimenti su di me mentre dormo?” Ian sogghigna per poi ritornare serio  
“la temperatura è calata ma hai ancora qualche linea dannazione! Se risale di nuovo durante la notte dobbiamo andare in ospedale..” a Mickey non piace per niente il suo tono di voce, alza subito la testa per guardarlo meglio e infatti trova due occhi ansiosi e preoccupati, ma quanto sono scuri in questo momento?! Gli mette una mano sul viso carezzandolo dolcemente nel tentativo di rassicurarlo  
“Ehi, non ci sarà bisogno dell'ospedale ok?! Sto bene, la febbre è scesa e passerà, ho solo bisogno di riposo tutto qua"  
Ian si calma ma allo stesso tempo si altera con se stesso, diavolo quello che sta male è l'altro ed è lui che riceve rassicurazioni!? Scuote la testa maledicendosi per non riuscire a fare di più, però è anche un po' arrabbiato con il maggiore  
“Sì che ne hai bisogno dovresti stare a letto e non andare in giro a salvare il mondo!”  
“Dimmi che non sei contento di aver passato la notte qui invece che in quel posto" lo sminuisce il moro alzando gli occhi al cielo  
“Certo che sì..era un inferno, tutti insieme e controllati a vista, non c'era per niente privacy sai?”  
“Oh santo cielo col cazzo che saresti sopravvissuto in riformatorio" si prende gioco del soldatino scompigliandogli la testa mentre si appresta ad alzarsi, le proteste del giovane sul rimanere a letto vengono completamente ignorate, col cazzo che Mickey rimanga da solo ad aspettare che qualcuno gli serva la cena, non uscirà più fuori sì ma rimanere tutto il tempo nella stanza proprio non fa per lui. Si lascia condurre per il corridoio dalla mano del roscio, non è mai stato per le effusioni in pubblico ma non ha energie per imporsi di lasciarla, è così calda e grande, avvolge completamente la propria, tiene lo sguardo basso al pavimento per non incontrare occhi curiosi e divertiti degli altri, almeno è così che si immagina la scena, si siedono sul divano dove gli hanno lasciato dei posti, a quanto pare stasera la cena consiste in panini davanti a un film. Mangiano e più va avanti la storia più Mickey sente la stanchezza, il riposo di un paio di ore non è stato sufficiente, si ritrova via via a sprofondare nei cuscini appoggiandosi sempre con maggior peso su Gallagher, quando se ne rende conto diventa teso sbircia gli altri con panico per vedere segni di condanna e disgusto ma trova solo dei spettatori concentrati nella visione (perché poi?! È un cazzo di film documentario!) Iggy addirittura incrocia il suo sguardo solo per sorridergli facendo un cenno con la testa per la sua soddisfazione nel trangugiare il secondo panino della serata, niente, a nessuno importa niente se loro due sono troppo vicini sul divano, è normale per loro, cazzo è normale! Si mette la testa sulla spalla del proprio ragazzo no!? Lo ha appena definito il suo ragazzo? Cazzo si sente arrossire..è la febbre, sì è senz'altro colpa sua, qualsiasi sia la scusa si tranquillizza comunque e si lascia andare o meglio si permette di addormentarsi sul sostegno forte, caldo e statuario che gli sta a fianco.  
Dopo un'altra frenetica mattina Mickey si distende come al solito davanti alla tv, il salone senza la tribù sembra molto più grande, il divano grigio è immenso, ha una parte più lunga in cui ci si può sdraiare che è ormai il suo posto, con i cuscinoni morbidi dietro le spalle e uno schermo piatto gigantesco davanti non si può proprio lamentare…o meglio non fino a che la piccola peste espulsa da scuola decide di tormentarlo con domande a raffica sul sesso gay a cui si rifiuta categoricamente di rispondere e suo fratello?! Se la ride allegramente alle sue spalle dalla cucina mentre finisce i suoi cereali anzi peggiora la situazione suggerendone qualcuna..spera che si strozzi! L'irritazione e il disagio per l'interrogatorio osceno arriva a un punto tale che è costretto ad abbandonare la sua comoda posizione, decide finalmente di dare un’occhiata in giro, il marmocchio sta per seguirlo quando viene fermato da Iggy che gli propone una sfida ai videogames, grazie al cielo stava per ucciderlo! Prima di concentrarsi sulla partita Iggy gli passa il suo telefono che aveva abbandonato in cucina, riceve dal fratello uno sguardo così strano..serio, triste e furioso al tempo stesso, eppure rideva come un matto ai riferimenti gay..sarà stato troppo?! Davvero non ha voglia di scoprirlo, prende lo smartphone, ignora la moltitudine di messaggi dei fratelli, cercando di ignorare anche la stretta al cuore che sente e si concentra invece su uno del roscio che gli strappa un sorriso  
Gallagher: _"Dimmi che sei a letto!”_  
Mick _“Non dovresti avere questi pensieri in classe, non farmi chiamare dal preside per un erezione in pubblico"_  
Gallagher _“AH AH AH come se ormai non sapessi come nasconderlo, il tuo culo sexy invade spesso i miei pensieri mmmh"_  
Mick _“ah no non faccio sesso per iscritto con te a scuola, piantala"_  
Gallagher _“Come vuoi tu paparino ;) però davvero stai riposando?”_  
Mick _“Fottiti sta storia del paparino quanto durerà!? E stavo riposando fino a che tuo fratello non ha iniziato a fare stupide domande del cazzo"_  
Gallagher _“Finché ti farà arrabbiare sarò tutto per te paparino! Mi dispiace per Carl sa essere una spina nel fianco"_  
Mick _“Fanculo! Non preoccuparti per il marmocchio l'ho mollato a Iggy, torna a studiare che io mi devo riposare”_   
Comincia a gironzolare, l'intero appartamento è percorso da parquet scuro, ci sono altre quattro camere oltre alla propria e due bagni, tutte dipinte con tonalità di blu e grigio, il salone e la cucina sono un ambiente unico ma talmente grande che alla fine sono due zone separate, una parte di una parete del salone è a vetrate e da su una terrazza, cazzo il panorama da lì è stupendo, il suo posto preferito in assoluto ora per fumare, prima sulla sinistra c'è un piccolo corridoio pieno di armadi che porta alla stanza che ha scelto, la più isolata. Ed è li che si dirige dopo aver osservato per un po' con gelosia gli altri due giocare..ridono, si prendono in giro..Iggy che scompiglia affettuosamente i capelli del ragazzino..perché non hanno mai potuto essere così anche loro due?!   
Nel suo bagno privato dopo aver fatto un goccio guardando il proprio riflesso l'occhio gli cade sulle bende che si intravedono dalla maglietta, gli viene in mente che forse sarebbe ora di cambiarle, Mandy si era offerta subito all'ospedale di essere lei ad occuparsene ma col cazzo che le permetterà di farlo, non ha nessuna voglia che veda il suo corpo, può farlo da solo, l’ha fatto centinaia di volte prima e quale migliore occasione se non dopo due notti di gran sonno?! Certo gli incubi lo hanno tormentato ma considerando che era abituato a solo due ore a disposizione alle volte c'è da dire che non ha mai dormito così tanto e bene..perché non era solo.. quel cretino pensava che non lo volesse nel letto con lui..scuote la testa all'assurdità mentre si spoglia e procede a liberarsi delle bende. Si butta sotto il getto d'acqua, l'acqua calda brucia un po' sulle ferite ma è sopportabile, in realtà non sa se una doccia sia l'ideale ma ne sentiva la necessità e quindi fanculo, chiude gli occhi e lascia che l'acqua gli scorra in pieno viso, ad un tratto ripensa alla doccia fatta dopo…l'urgenza di pulirsi, di togliersi di dosso tutto..il suo respiro comincia a farsi difficoltoso, si appoggia con una mano al muro per sostenersi, chiude il getto e esce. Il freddo improvviso lo aiuta a riprendersi, si focalizza sull'asciugarsi lentamente per poi procedere ad applicare la crema disinfettante sui tagli (Mandy gli ha riempito l’armadietto dell'occorrente) ora deve passare ai bendaggi…le braccia tutto ok, desiste sull'addome perché non riesce bene a fare il giro senza muoversi troppo e le gambe…il minimo piegamento gli procura dolore alle costole, cazzo, cazzo!!!  
Ian lo trova così, nudo sulla tazza del water a lanciare infuriato a terra il rotolo delle bende, non ha minimamente sentito il suo arrivo infatti salta al suono del suo saluto  
“Che cazzo ci fai qui?”  
“Ultime ore assemblea degli insegnanti così ho pensato di venire a salvarti da Carl..” gli si inginocchia davanti recuperando le fasce procedendo a coprire le singole ferite  
“Non devi..”  
“Ma voglio" nessuna esitazione nei suoi occhi, _sei tu che non devi fare tutto da solo_ dicono, Mickey non regge lo sguardo, si sente così esposto e vulnerabile lì nudo con la pelle martoriata..sapeva che prima o poi il roscio lo avrebbe visto..cioè di certo non avrebbe rinunciato al sesso una volta tornato in forma per questo..ma sperava che non fosse beh ora che fa veramente fatica ad opporsi a un qualsiasi aiuto..  
Guarda ovunque nel bagno tranne che al ragazzo che è ora tra le sue gambe, sente le sue mani lavorare sulle sue cosce, così delicato e fermo al tempo stesso, la sua testa abbastanza vicina da fargli percepire il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle..ogni punto che tocca sembra infuocarsi, oh cazzo ha un erezione, merdamente fantastico, quanto è patetico ad eccitarsi per una medicazione!?  
Ian alla vista di quel succoso pene eretto non ha il minimo dubbio su come procedere, ultimato il bendaggio sulle gambe comincia a baciare lentamente ogni spazio di pelle nuda avvicinandosi sempre di più all'inguine per raggiungere il suo vero obbiettivo, che bacia fino alla punta, la lecca piano, la prende in bocca, come per assaggiarla, senza fretta lecca e prende sempre di più, fino a che non è interamente dentro fino alla gola, cazzo quanto gli è mancato, il suo stesso pene prende vita nei pantaloni reclamando spazio ma ora deve concentrarsi sul l'altro, per un istante però lo sente irrigidirsi, alza gli occhi in alto senza lasciare la presa sulla preda, dopo un attimo il moro decide di aprire i propri e quando si incrociano sente il corpo dell' altro rilassarsi di nuovo e cedere al piacere.  
Dopo un primo istante di eccitamento per lo strano evolversi della bendatura, Mickey si impanica, non può muoversi bene e il suo corpo è manovrato da qualcun altro, una situazione troppo simile…si costringe a vedere che non è lì, che non è la stessa cosa e quando incontra quei smeraldi lussuriosi il suo corpo reagisce di conseguenza, si perde in quel verde e al puro piacere.  
In piedi uno di fronte all'altro dopo l'orgasmo raggiunto, Ian procede a fasciare l'addome del moro, messo l'ultimo punto viene attirato in un appassionato e verace bacio a cui non si tira indietro  
“Allora Firecrocht sembra che anche qualcun altro reclama attenzione” dice il moro con ghigno flirtante fissando la protuberanza nei jeans dell'altro  
“Meglio dargliela non credi?!” Ah quel mezzo sorriso sarà la morte di Ian, lo bacia di nuovo, se fosse per lui non si separerebbe mai da quelle labbra ma con il fiato corto riesce comunque a rifiutare la proposta, come se potesse godersi un pompino sapendo che stare in ginocchio per l'altro sarebbe l'ennesima tortura e sacrificio, l'altro alza un sopracciglio sorpreso, cazzo ma c'è una sua espressione che non lo ecciti?!  
Mickey capisce le remore del roscio ma ha i suoi modi di persuasione, lo bacia lentamente, gli infila una mano nei pantaloni direttamente nelle mutande, vicino all' orecchio gli sussurra  
“Sai non ho nessun problema alle mani..”  
Quella voce calda e suadente provoca in Ian un brivido d'eccitazione lungo tutto il corpo, il moro gli mordicchia il lobo per poi lasciare una scia di baci sul collo mentre con la mano gli stimola l'erezione, profondi mugolii di piacere gli sfuggono incontrollati, quella mano, su e giù strofina il suo pene con una frequenza sempre maggiore mentre quelle soffici labbra lavorano sul collo, viene leccato, sta quasi per venire, lo morde e in un istante la beatitudine è lì.  
È tempo per Mickey di un riposino, le medicazioni, il mezzo attacco di panico e beh i pompini gli hanno tolto un bel po' di energie, osserva sdraiato dal letto il più giovane cambiarsi mutande e pantaloni, li ha sporcati un bel po'…gli altri da fuori reclamano la sua presenza, nel frattempo sono tornati tutti, devono trovare il modo per far rinunciare la loro madre ai suoi diritti su di loro per far subentrare Fiona come tutore, ufficialmente per una volta, quanto cazzo urlano questi Gallagher!  
Sa che il roscio è stressato per la faccenda per questo è ancora più contento di essere riuscito a fargli rilasciare un po' di tensione…e cazzo quanto gli era mancato quel corpo…l'altro gli sorride mentre si allunga sul letto per dargli un bacio a stampo, ma prima che possa allontanarsi lo blocca trattenendolo per un polso, è patetico, vergognoso, egoista..ma..lo vuole ancora con sé, il buio è meno buio con lui vicino…non pronuncia parola ma Ian capisce, gli si sdraia accanto, il senso di colpa spinge Mickey a presentare una debole protesta  
“Hanno bisogno di te di là…”  
“Possono cavarsela anche da soli per un po'" replica sicuro l'altro stringendolo tra le braccia, Mickey emette un profondo sospiro, avvolto dal calore può affrontare le tenebre.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quanto cazzo ancora durerà questa storia?”

“Uccidiamolo"  
“Sarà all'Alibi lo prendiamo e lo buttiamo nel fiume"  
I fratelli Gallagher si muovono nervosamente per il salone come due leoni in gabbia, Fiona ha appena elargito al gruppo la notizia che Frank vuole la loro custodia e che è stato lo stesso figlio di puttana a chiamare i servizi sociali, Ian è così infuriato, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto a loro, a Mickey..che faccia tosta che ha!! Se fosse lì davanti gliela spaccherebbe molto volentieri..  
“Certo come no, così finite in galera per quel coglione, non ne vale la pena e ricorda soldato che hai problemi di privacy” Ian si ritrova a sorridere suo malgrado, sprofonda nel divano accanto a Mickey, con le mani sulla testa, la rabbia un po' scemata, sente la mano dell'altro accarezzargli la schiena, il moro è un eccellente calmante per i suoi nervi  
“Quindi che si fa?” chiede Lip ancora visibilmente alterato  
“Niente, lo combatterò in tribunale” la maggiore è così sicura e pronta alla battaglia che alle sue parole è Lip a perdere la sua verve vendicativa  
“Non sei costretta sai? Potresti vivere con Jimmy/Steve e lasciare Frank vincere, tanto continueremmo ad ignorarlo..” Ian capisce da dove viene il pensiero del fratello, ha ragione.. Fiona ha già fatto così tanto che se volesse lavarsele le mani sarebbe del tutto comprensibile  
“Che sono queste stronzate! Poi vedi forse in giro Steve!? No, voi siete la mia famiglia e restiamo insieme, fanculo Frank"  
Istintivamente tutti i Gallagher si avvicinano a Fiona come dei satelliti attratti dal loro centro, si ritrovano in un mega abbraccio, compreso il piccolo Liam tenuto dalla maggiore, inconsapevole del perché ma sempre un grande donatore di dolcezza, restano intrecciati per alcuni minuti, respirando il calore e affetto reciproco..è vero i Gallagher restano uniti sempre e comunque, fanculo i loro genitori!  
I fratelli Milkovich tranne Iggy restano ai margini della scena familiare, Mickey è pronto a condividere con la sorella una bella battuta sulla famiglia Bradford che sembra aver occupato ora il loro salotto, insomma quale famiglia si abbraccia così!? Ma il commento gli muore in gola, gelato dallo sguardo duro della ragazza, quei occhi così simili ai propri e sempre stati complici ora sono così distanti e estranei..  
Dopo il momento di amore fraterno i Gallagher si mettono in azione, i maggiori escono a sistemare la posizione lavorativa di Fiona, Ian malvolentieri deve andare a lavoro mentre i piccoli decidono di andare da Sheila a preparare un dolce…tutti fuori mentre Mandy si barrica immediatamente nella sua stanza, Mickey resta solo, quando sente il lucchetto della porta della sorella serrarsi, percepisce un grande peso comprimergli il petto...si è chiesto poco prima quale famiglia si comporta come i Gallagher…beh che cazzo ne sa lui di come si è una famiglia!?  
Dopo aver visto un paio di film nella propria stanza Mickey ha sete, avrebbero dovuto mettere anche un minifrigo lì dentro, così non dovrebbe più uscire, potrebbe barricarsi lì con il roscio e gettare via la chiave, nel passato week end hanno sperimentato il quasi isolamento, hanno scoperto che c'è uno schermo piatto che esce dalla parete opposta al letto, sono stati tre giorni in una bolla di relax e sesso (beh non proprio rapporti completi ma hanno trovato il modo di darsi piacere a vicenda) con uscite per l'appunto solo per il cibo.. giorni meravigliosi in cui si è sentito in pace e tranquillità per la prima volta da tutta una vita, è stato fottutamente fantastico.  
In cucina sbatte contro Iggy appena rientrato, ha un labbro spaccato e un occhio nero, lo afferra per un braccio per bloccarlo e chiedere spiegazioni, nulla, tipica risposta, che diavolo si aspettava?! Scuote la testa ordinandogli di sedersi almeno devono metterci del ghiaccio sopra, recupera una confezione di piselli surgelata e gliela schiaffa sull'occhio  
“Ahi che cazzo un po' di delicatezza no!?”  
“Non fare la femminuccia! E si può sapere chi è che ha fatto questo bel lavoro alla tua faccia? Non che prima fossi bello" lo provoca perché vuole veramente sapere, oggi è stato il suo primo giorno di lavoro allo sfasciacarrozze, che cazzo avrà combinato?! Dovrà chiamare Pete per scusarsi?  
L'altro prima gli mostra il dito medio poi dopo un pausa in cui sembra che proprio non voglia aggiungere altro si decide a parlare con voce ferma e occhi fissi su di lui  
“Diciamo solo che d'ora in poi i nostri fratelli non ti manderanno più messaggi"

  
Mickey rilascia una boccata di fumo, davanti a lui una schiera di grattacieli, fa freddo ma lo avverte a malapena, è ipnotizzato dai passanti in strada…tante formiche in fermento…come lui dentro di sé in questo momento, ancora shoccato dal gesto del fratello, davvero non aveva pensato una cosa simile..ha fatto a botte per lui con i fratelli...il maggiore deve aver letto i loro fottuti messaggi qualche giorno fa quando gli ha passato il telefono…sempre e solo parole di minacce e desideri sulla propria morte, guardare lo schermo era diventato una tortura, sempre lì ben visibili, continuamente in arrivo, avrebbe potuto bloccare i numeri, cambiare il proprio ma..in cuor suo..ha sempre pensato di meritarselo...ma ora...scuote la testa mentre getta a terra un po' di cenere..cazzo non ci è abituato, non ha neanche reagito come si dovrebbe, cioè avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo, no, troppo, ma almeno una pacca e un grazie, ma niente, è rimasto lì come uno scemo, cazzo è solo che...Iggy non si era mai comportato da…beh da fratello maggiore..  
La sigaretta gli brucia i polpastrelli tanto è assorto nei propri pensieri  
“Cazzo" poggia le dita sulla fredda balaustra per un rapido sollievo, sente la porta a vetri aprirsi alle proprie spalle  
“Mickey ti ho preso gli antidolorifici sono nel tuo bagno" ..tutta questa fottuta gentilezza..Mickey si stropiccia gli occhi, basta è ora di sistemare anche questa faccenda  
“Quanto cazzo ancora durerà questa storia?”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando”  
“Come no!? Questo tuo cazzo di modo passivo aggressivo travestito da ghiacciante gentilezza” la sorella incrocia le braccia e lo guarda con aria di sfida  
“Che vuoi che ti insulti?”  
“Sì cazzo! Perché è così che facciamo noi, ci rompiamo i coglioni e ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda, senti..so di aver stravolta la tua vita, Terry in prigione, io in ospedale e poi nostra nonna..ma credevo ti stesse bene vivere qui ma se non è così, possiamo trovare una soluzione..”  
“Pensi sia questo il problema?”  
“Non so cosa cazzo pensare ok? Quindi ammetti che c'è qualcosa che non va che cazzo ho fatto per farti arrabbiare così?”  
“Non hai fatto nulla o meglio non ha mai detto niente! Tu parli di come ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda ma è davvero così? Come posso proteggerti se non so nemmeno cosa ti succede? Sono sempre venuta da te per i grandi problemi perché mi fido di te, credevo valesse la stessa cosa anche per te ma mi sbagliavo..i nostri nonni in vita, il tuo lavoro da meccanico di notte fin da bambino, il tuo essere gay…non sono arrabbiata Mick..mi sono solo resa conto di non sapere niente dell'unico fratello che ho sempre amato, di non essere mai stata abbastanza per farti confidare..sai quanto tutto ciò mi abbia ferito?” Gli ha urlato il suo intero discorso per poi sussurrare le ultime parole strozzate da lacrime represse..si volta per andarsene ma il moro non può lasciare le cose come stanno..cazzo ha sempre cercato di evitare che lei piangesse e ora è lui la causa della sua sofferenza maledizione!  
“Aspetta..” la sorella si blocca sull'uscio senza voltarsi  
“Hai ragione…io..per i nostri nonni non ti ho mai detto niente perché volevo evitare che ci restassi male che ti sentissi abbandonata di nuovo…loro ci avevano rifiutati..quello che non si sa non ferisce no!?..” nessuna reazione continua schiarendosi la voce “Per il fatto di essere gay..” cazzo quanto è difficile..crede sia la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce.. “beh l'ho capito più o meno a 12 anni e la cosa mi ha fottutamente terrorizzato, essere così e vivere con Terry…non riuscivo ad ammetterlo con me stesso figuriamoci dirlo ad altri anche se avessero avuto la mia completa fiducia, cosa che hai sempre avuto solo tu Mandy per la cronaca, il problema non è mai stato che non credessi in te..cazzo è solo che mi ero talmente abituato a tenere le cose separate le une dalle altre…confonderle significava perderne il controllo e ..non potevo permettermelo" e poi fa qualcosa di completamente fuori dal suo personaggio, la cinge da dietro per un forte abbraccio, non crede di averne mai iniziato uno consciamente ma cazzo se oggi non è il giorno dei grandi gesti dei fratelli Milkovich, la sente sciogliersi nella sua stretta, si gira per ricambiarlo ed eccoli lì i due fratelli stretti l'uno all'altra al freddo  
“Niente più segreti, promesso?”quei occhi blu tornano calorosi e fiduciosi..sembra di avere davanti a sé una Mandy bambina a cui non mai saputo dire di no..  
“Niente più segreti..ok ora basta se no cominciamo a somigliare ai Gallagher” la giovane scoppia in una risata cristallina che è pura melodia per il moro  
“Già rientriamo, che cazzo di freddo! E tu cazzone non dovresti proprio uscire così, cazzo ma non ti diventano le palle blu qui fuori!?” ed è il turno di Mickey di sorridere, finalmente sua sorella è tornata, il suo cuore è più leggero.  
Più tardi a tavola tutta la combriccola, tranne il povero lavoratore Ian, mangiano tutti soddisfatti il buon pasto messo insieme dalle ragazze, ognuno contento per proprie ragioni (a quanto pare hanno trovato un modo per far figurare Fiona una lavoratrice a tempo pieno) persino Mickey spazzola il piatto, lui che non è un gran mangiatore, anzi vuole il bis, si sporge per prenderselo ma ovvio che le costole gli ricordano che non deve allungarsi troppo, una cucchiaiata arriva lo stesso nel proprio piatto per mano di Iggy…  
“Grazie", _grazie per quello che hai fatto, grazie per avermi difeso,_ non crede che l'altro capisca cosa celi veramente il suo ringraziamento nonostante mostri sorpresa, ma è normale chi cazzo ha mai usato parole come grazie o prego tra di loro, poi riceve un gran sorriso prima di riempirsi la bocca di cibo, scuote la testa, il solito Iggy, ma va bene così, non c'è bisogno di nessun gesto sdolcinato, non è da loro, però ora sente davvero di avere un fratello maggiore.

  
Ian è dietro il bancone a sfogliare nervosamente una rivista, è tardi, è stanco, è ancora arrabbiato, l'unica cosa che vorrebbe è essere nel letto con il moro, ma è bloccato qui per un'altra ora..poi con la coda dell'occhio vede qualcuno camminare barcollando davanti alla vetrina, d'istinto lascia la sua postazione per seguirlo, lo raggiunge in un vicolo non lontano, lo sente ridere, agita le dita freneticamente, si scrocchia il collo, è arrivato il momento che qualcuno metta a posto quella faccia tosta  
“Ehi Frank"

Arrivato a casa Ian si fionda subito in camera per abbandonarsi accanto al suo ragazzo nel letto, ancora pieno di adrenalina per prima lo prende per un feroce bacio a cui l'altro non esita a rispondere  
“ Tutto bene a lavoro?” gli domanda con sopracciglio alzato mentre sfrega con le dita le sue nocche sbucciate  
“Bene, anzi benissimo" lo bacia di nuovo, il maggiore non indaga ulteriormente, l'importante è che l'altro stia bene, fare a botte per lui è sempre stata la normalità  
“Tu invece come stai?” l'altro lo sorprende con un sorriso che illumina anche i suoi occhi, i suoi bellissimi e stupendi zaffiri, cazzo è bello da togliere il fiato  
“Meglio, davvero molto meglio" un altro bacio viene iniziato, il primo di una lunga serie in quella notte pieni di carezze, risate e cuori leggeri di felicità.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non sa come fare di meglio…non come essere di meglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la lunga assenza, troppi impegni in questo periodo ma ho cercato di rimediare con un capitolo più lungo, in futuro spero di pubblicare con più assiduità. Buona lettura!

Sta piovendo a dirotto, le gocce colpiscono a raffica i vetri dell’aula come una mitragliatrice, sono all'interno ma i Gallagher sentono lo stesso il freddo di questa uggiosa mattina di dicembre seduti sulle panche del tribunale, non potrebbero essere più tristi, arrabbiati e preoccupati, o almeno è così che si sente Ian, riesce a vedere bene le spalle della sorella in prima fila, ovviamente sono tutti seduti dietro la sua parte, la sente raccontare un aneddoto della loro infanzia, la sente trattenere le lacrime quando arriva al punto in cui lui sarebbe morto se non fosse stato subito ricoverato..gli si gela il sangue, non ha alcun ricordo al riguardo, ma non stenta a credere alle sue orecchie, ha sempre saputo di essere sopravvissuto solo grazie a Fiona, tutti loro sono qui grazie a lei.

Solo le parole della maggiore rimbombano nell'aula semi vuota, neanche Frank ha il coraggio di controbattere, quel figlio di puttana che sfoggia ancora il viso sfigurato di lividi, cazzo Ian avrebbe dovuto fargli di peggio, come può pensare di vincere il loro affidamento? come può pensare di essere considerato loro padre? Non sa come fa a trattenersi a non andare a finire quello che ha iniziato, anzi sì lo sa, proprio in quel momento una calda mano intreccia le dita con le sue stringendole forte e ancorandolo al suo posto, al presente, alla calma, come se leggesse i suoi pensieri, si era opposto alla presenza del moro oggi, lo vuole a casa al sicuro finché ogni sua ferita non scompaia, anche se i segni sulla sua pelle non se ne andranno mai..un altro moto di rabbia gli monta dentro, di nuovo una sottile carezza alla mano lo richiama all'ordine, non si gira a guardarlo perché ha paura che se incrocia quei occhi preoccupati scoppierebbe in lacrime cercando il suo conforto…non può piangere, deve essere forte per i più piccoli, così guarda fisso le spalle della sorella mentre tiene salda la mano del suo amore, cazzo quanto è felice che sia qui.  
Il giudice convoca Fiona e Frank per un colloquio privato il che lascia i bimbi sperduti in una attesa straziante, Lip compra della cioccolata calda alle macchinette per tutti, Ian trattiene la propria tra le mani per scaldarsi mentre si lascia ipnotizzare dalla pioggia cadente fuori da una sporca finestra  
“Ehi cosa frulla in quella testolina? Tutto ok?”  
“Sì pensavo solo al discorso di Fiona..”  
“Già…tutti sopravvissuti del Southside eh!? Dovrebbero fare un reality show su di noi” e si ritrova a sorridere per la prima volta nella mattinata  
“Forza torniamo a sederci non devi stare in piedi troppo a lungo..” il moro alza come sempre gli occhi al cielo  
“Cazzo non c'è nessun ruolo da infermiera Annie nel reality sai!?”  
“Ah invece di brontoloni un sacco" riceve un dito medio alzato a cui non può far a meno di ridere..si risiede sulla scomoda panca in qualche modo più leggero…quando è con Mickey è tutto più sopportabile…  
Non sa cosa Fiona a porte chiuse abbia detto al giudice ma ci è riuscita, è ufficialmente la loro tutrice legale, anche se Frank ha ottenuto di mantenere i suoi diritti di padre, ma che si fotta, lo ignoreranno come hanno sempre fatto, I Gallagher più i Milkovich escono dal tribunale trionfanti, possono tornare a casa, insieme, grida di gioia e sollievo vengono condivisi, terminata l'euforia si organizzano per trasferirsi di nuovo solo che..Lip confessa…la casa ora appartiene a loro cugino, non ha detto nulla prima perché avevano già tanti problemi…insomma è possibile che devono sempre lottare contro qualcosa?! Ovviamente Mickey ricorda loro che un tetto lo hanno per tutto il tempo che gli serve…già quel meraviglioso appartamento…davvero la famiglia non sa come faranno mai a ripagarlo…Ian lo vorrebbe baciare seduta stante ma si trattiene, sono in strada e non sa se il moro sia pronto per effusioni in pubblico e non vuole spingerlo a niente per cui non sia pronto.  
Di nuovo sfiduciati ma pronti a elaborare un piano per questo ennesimo intoppo si dirigono verso l'attico, tutti tranne Ian che sente il bisogno di una passeggiata in solitaria per elaborare un po' di cose, lo guardano tutti preoccupati e pronti a fare un milioni di domande ma non riescono ad aprire bocca perché Mickey gli da uno svelto bacio sulle labbra salutandolo con un semplice ci vediamo a casa, lui annuisce e si dirige alla parte opposta.  
Le strade sono coperte di neve, le luci e decorazioni natalizie sono dappertutto, si sente così estraneo a questa atmosfera di festa, la mattina con la testimonianza della sorella poi gioia e di nuovo sconforto, un altalena di emozioni che lo ha scombussolato e sopraffatto, ora camminare lo sta aiutando a schiarirsi la mente, è proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno e solo il suo moro lo ha capito subito…si passa le dita sulle labbra dove ancora sente il sapore dell'altro, lo ha baciato in pubblico…fuori dalle quelle 4 mura sicure diventate il loro personale paradiso…non è la prima volta che lo sorprende e ci scommette non sarà l'ultima..e lui? Riesce a dargli quanto l'altro gli sta donando!? No, non crede proprio…maledizione..Mickey è..beh è tutto…è forte, muscoloso, un vero duro del Suthside, bello come il sole, protettivo, buono… e lui!? Scuote la testa, non sa come fare di meglio…non come essere di meglio…il maggiore si merita molto di più…  
Una donna con molte buste quasi lo investe, neanche una scusa, ma poi nota che molti tengono tra le mani buste di tutte le dimensioni e colori…già è quasi Natale, sono tutti impegnati nello shopping, anche con poco la sua famiglia è sempre riuscita a scartare almeno un regalo ciascuno ma teme che quest’anno non avranno le risorse…chissà se i Milkovich hanno qualche tradizione natalizia…ne dubita fortemente..deve chiedere a Mandy..avranno mai festeggiato un bel Natale nella casa degli orrori!? Ne dubita..ecco forse…sì decisamente può organizzarne uno fantastico per il moro…vuole che l'altro passi il più bel Natale della sua vita! Da dove cominciare…un regalo è ovvio, ma cosa?! Così la sua passeggiata scacciapensieri si tramuta in una missione natalizia…dopo numerose vetrine, molte idee orribili o troppo costose trova quello che cerca…non è niente di speciale ma…più la guarda e più ci vede l'altro…è eccitato…non vede l'ora che sia festa..ora può affrontare tutti gli altri problemi e tornare a casa…casa…strano come ora quando ci pensa subito alla mente compaiono due brillanti occhi color cielo..  
Mickey si sveglia con un caldo piacevole nelle zone basse…mmmm..mugolii di piacere gli sfuggono incontrollati, allunga una mano verso quei soffici capelli, li ha tagliati per via del roct, dovrebbe farseli ricrescere..il suo cazzo viene preso per intero..li stringe mentre raggiunge il culmine…apre gli occhi e si trova due brillanti smeraldi sbarazzini, non esita a prenderlo per un lungo bacio..ah i risvegli così sono i migliori..  
“Buon Natale Mick" giusto…proprio non ci pensava a che giorno fosse, in casa Milkovich non lo hanno mai festeggiato…non c'era mai molto per cui fare festa a parte le scarcerazioni del mostro che per lui erano invece come dei funerali..  
“Forza alzati, andiamo di là”  
“Non sei tu che mi vuoi sempre a letto?”  
“Oh sì…tu, in questo letto proprio così…non ne farei mai a meno ma abbiamo dei programmi per oggi, non faticosi ma devi alzarti..”  
“Programmi eh!?” Alza quel maledetto sopracciglio sexy a cui Ian non sa resistere, mettiamoci pure il lieve rossore per le sue allusioni di prima…cazzo negherebbe fino alla morte di arrossire ogni volta che gli fa un complimento..non ci è abituato ma cambierà questa situazione anche se il moro timido è così irresistibile.. purtroppo non può farlo suo, non ancora…si vestono un minimo, l'altro un po' di più, detesta che gli altri vedano le ferite..per lui è sempre magnifico. Lo prende per mano e lo conduce nel salone..aspetta di vedere la sua espressione.  
Mickey si ritrova davanti a uno scenario surreale, tutto il salone è addobbato con fiori e luci, un enorme albero campeggia al centro perfettamente addobbato, nell'aria odore di biscotti..è come se si fosse svegliato nella baita di Babbo Natale.  
“Ma quando cazzo lo avete fatto?”  
“Uhm sono giorni che raccolgo il materiale e ieri sera abbiamo allestito..ho pensato che ci meritavamo una bella festa…ti piace?” perché è così titubante!? Cazzo nessuno aveva mai fatto niente di simile per lui..lo attira a sé per un bacio passionale in cui spera di riuscire a trasmettere quanto adori tutto ciò..e a giudicare dal rossore sulle sue guance in padane con i capelli ci è riuscito.  
Raggiungono tutti gli altri al tavolo, già perché i Gallagher hanno anche recuperato la loro casa grazie alla piccola red che ha ricattato il cugino..scuote la testa divertito al solo pensiero.. ma non smettono di andare e venire nell'appartamento, il roscio ha continuato a dormire lì a parte la prima notte dopo averla recuperata e beh non si lamenta se non se ne andrà più..quella notte è stata tremenda, gli incubi non hanno fatto che tormentarlo, odia ammettere quanto ormai sia dipendente dalla sicurezza dalla presenza dell'altro.  
Mangiano, ridono e scherzono..i Milkovich non avrebbero mai pensato che il Natale potesse essere così..bello, Mickey non riesce a credere che dopo tutto quello che è successo è qui, in una splendida casa senza urla o paure, con delle persone a cui non importa niente di quello che fa o di quello che è, di poter stare con la persona che ama..sì il suo primo vero Natale non potrebbe essere più bello.  
Ma si sbagliava, dopo il grande pranzo si materializzano davanti a lui dei pacchi regali, da parte dei Gallagher e dai suoi fratelli!? Ma che cazzo!?  
“Su aprili guarda che non mordono"  
“Fanculo stronzetta..lo so..ma io non sapevo di questa storia dei regali..non ho niente per voi..”  
“Finiscila come avresti potuto?! Sei ancora in convalescenza e poi ci hai portato qui, lontano dall'uomo nero..a regali stiamo a posto per un po'"  
“Senza contare che hai salvato i miei fratelli dal sistema e ci hai dato un tetto”  
Non sa proprio come replicare a Mandy e Fiona, si guarda intorno, tutti sono lì ad annuire e sorridergli, cazzo, cazzo, detesta tutta questa attenzione così procede con nervosismo a scartare i regali…che sono tutti vestiti  
“Così non devi indossare più i miei, sembri un poppante in quelli piccoletto"  
“Fanculo" replica ad Iggy con un pugno sul braccio, ma sorride, non si aspettava dei regali soprattutto dai suoi e poi sono molto utili..quando il maggiore è andato a recuperare le loro cose nella vecchia casa degli orrori ha scoperto che tutte quelle di Mickey erano state distrutte dai fratelli..così è andato avanti con quelli di Iggy e Ian (adora mettere i boxer dell'altro, non crede che smetterà comunque). Riesce a sputare un goffo grazie e poi osserva gli altri scambiarsi e scartare i propri e cazzo proprio non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
Ian ha osservato con piacere misto a orgoglio il moro emozionato e contento durante tutto il pranzo e lo scambio dei regali..ha racimolato ogni soldo che aveva, mentre l'altro dormiva, per notti ha pensato agli addobbi e ne è valsa fottutamente la pena..ora manca solo il suo di regalo spera di non rovinare tutto..in fondo non è niente di speciale ma preferisce darglielo in privato ed è quello che fa dopo cha ha trascinato via il suo moro verso la loro camera per un po' di tranquillità dal resto della banda in festa.  
Sono sul letto, si baciano tra i sorrisi, bocche che sanno di biscotti, in un momento di respiro Ian presenta al moro il proprio dono che guarda sconcertato  
“Anche questo!? Non dovevi..”  
“Zitto e aprilo è solo una sciocchezza" il maggiore fa come ordinato, ne tira fuori la più calda sciarpa blu che abbia mai avuto, la tiene tra le mani godendo della sua morbidezza, è un tipo freddoloso quindi non ha mai mancato di indossarne una durante l'inverno, anche se ne ha avute sempre di logore ma questa sì che gli terrà caldo il collo  
“Si abbina ai tuoi occhi"  
“Oh cazzo quanto sei gay" gli replica sogghignando mentre lo attira a sé per l'ennesimo bacio, cazzo quanto adora baciarlo.  
Solo che Mickey non può accettare di aver ricevuto tutto questo senza ricambiare in nessun modo così decide che l'unico regalo che può fare al roscio all'ultimo momento è rivelargli qualcosa di se stesso..il giovane è un tipo così sdolcinato che apprezzerà..almeno spera..tanto che ha da perdere a parte la dignità  
“Forse ho anche io qualcosa da darti..”  
“Mick tu non mi devi niente..” gli mette un dito sulle labbra  
“Ora sta zitto tu ok?! Prendimi il piccolo baule nell'armadio” ora è il roscio a eseguire gli ordini, quando posa il baule tra le mani dell'altro riconosce che è quello che il moro teneva nascosto ai palazzi abbandonati  
“Ci sono giochi erotici lì dentro!? No perché lo sai che mi rifiuto finché le tue costole non sono tornate a posto" Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo  
“Tranquillo boy scout, non tenterò il tuo fioretto da suora" scuote la testa, come se non potesse sopportare un po' di dolore, ci ha provato a farlo cedere ma niente l'altro è irremovibile.  
Ian lo guarda curioso estrarre quello che sembra un album da disegno, glielo porge senza guardarlo negli occhi e con lo sguardo sempre basso gli intima di sceglierne uno ma di cosa!? Si accinge a scoprirlo e diamine!  
“Cazzo Mick ma sono stupendi, li hai fatti tutti tu?”  
“Sì…non sono un granché..”  
“Ma che dici! Sei davvero bravissimo!” e lo pensa davvero…ha tra le mani praticamente delle fotografie in bianco e nero fatti di matita del loro quartiere di oggetti casuali, di Mandy..quanto è bella sulla carta… e poi..ritrova la propria immagine, lui dietro il bancone del supermarket o a sparare sul tetto..si gira verso il moro che ancora rifugge il suo sguardo, ha le guance arrossate, gliene accarezza una per costringerlo a guardarlo e quando lo fa incontra occhi timidi, si sta mordicchiando un angolo del labbro  
“Allora quale scegli?”  
“Questo qui" e gli indica quello in cui sta correndo sotto la pioggia in divisa da Roct, cazzo sembra un vero soldato lì  
“Voglio che me lo firmi"  
“Non è un opera d'arte Gallagher..”  
“Per me sì” gli porge una penna senza accettare discussioni, sa che per l'altro è stata dura confessargli un altro aspetto della sua vita e che non è a suo agio quando gli riconoscono delle qualità ma cazzo se non ha talento, è un uomo pieno di capacità, intelligente e…aaaah quanto diamine è fortunato che abbia scelto di stare con lui.  
Mickey vede l'altro riporre con cura il suo regalo dopo che gli ha fatto la sua speciale firma..come se stesse maneggiando chissà quale quadro di valore..è contento lo vede..che sdolcinato che è.. ma un forte calore gli si sprigiona dentro..nessuno aveva mai visto i suoi disegni tranne Pete…e gli sono piaciuti…ha detto che è bravissimo..beh non è un vero critico però..lo ritiene bravo..scuote la testa, si sente ridicolo..come un bambino a cui hanno fatto i complimenti per dei schizzi senza senso..ma poi l'altro lo guarda con occhi così pieni d'amore..dimentica ogni cosa..si avvicinano l'uno all'altro istintivamente, di nuovo ricongiungono le loro labbra  
“Ti amo"  
“Anche io"  
…e cazzo se questo non è fottutamente il loro più bel Natale di sempre.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sei felice eh?

_Gennaio_  
Stanno festeggiando tutti insieme nell'attico, cazzo se guardare i fuochi d’artificio da quell'altezza non è qualcosa di fantastico, ma il vero spettacolo è accanto a lui, sorriso gigante da bambino e occhi scintillanti pieni d'entusiasmo, è fottutamente stupendo, lo prende per un bacio appassionato, non è forse tradizione allo scoccare della mezzanotte!? Ma non gli basta, vuole di più, lo trascina via mentre gli altri sono presi a spassarsela. Nella ormai loro camera continuano a divorarsi mentre Mickey procede a spogliare quel corpo statuario, sente Ian trepidare d'eccitazione sotto le sue dita anche se cerca di fermarlo, il moro non ne ha la minima intenzione, è stato a riposo, è stato cauto, ha fatto il bravo ma ora basta, ha fatto sesso conciato molto peggio e tornerà anche a lavoro, vuole il roscio dentro di sé, ora. Ian si prende del tempo per prepararlo, in fondo è da un po', lo bacia dal collo in giù mentre procede a infilargli prima un dito, poi due, non ce la fa più, vuole il suo cazzo subito, comincia ad ansimare, ma ad un tratto i suoi respiri si fanno più veloci e non per il piacere, la sua vista si annebbia, d'un tratto sente il freddo di quel magazzino vuoto, cazzo non ora, perché ora!? Ian non sa niente, non sa se riuscirà mai a dirglielo, gli si avvicina per baciarlo, occhi adoranti davanti ai propri ed è di nuovo lì, cazzo se questo non sarà l'anno più bello della sua vita.  
 _Febbraio_   
Ci risiamo, Mandy l'ha messo di nuovo in crisi _“Dai Mick credi davvero che Ian non si aspetti niente per San Valentino!?",_ detesta che abbia ragione. Dopo aver scartato fiori, imbarazzanti orsi e cuori di cioccolatini (a tutto c'è un limite!) riesce a trovare qualcosa in un negozio di pegni, si stringe al collo la sciarpa blu..già per lui può anche festeggiare il giorno di cuori e angioletti svolazzanti.   
Hanno cenato sul divano, spalla a spalla, birre alla mano ridendo del film comico alla tv, ai titoli di coda Mickey si irrigidisce, è il momento, perché cazzo gli sudano le mani?! È solo un fottuto regalo! Tenendo gli occhi bassi gli lancia il pacchetto, il roscio lo prende dal grembo titubante e scioccato, è un regalo? Dal moro?   
“Guarda che non morde se lo apri..” Ian annuendo lo scarta per rivelare delle medagliette militari su cui sono incise rispettivamente le loro iniziali. Sente gli occhi umidi, non avrebbe potuto ricevere niente di più perfetto, si alza di scatto confondendo il moro, ha il proprio regalo da prendere dopotutto, anche se ora se ne vergogna. Poggia sul tavolino un enorme torta al cioccolato con un cuore fatto di barrette al centro  
“Mi ha aiutato Debby..non è un granché lo so..cioè guarda cosa mi hai dato..” Viene zittito dalle labbra dell'altro, sta sorridendo, prende un dito della glassa, lo ribacia, sa di amore e cioccolato. Cazzo nessuno aveva mai cucinato un dolce a Mickey, tutto per sé, forse san valentino non è proprio da buttare.  
 _Marzo_  
Ha corso lungo il tragitto ma niente è arrivato zuppo lo stesso. Si sgrulla l'acqua dalla testa mentre entra nell'officina. Per via del tempo ha deciso di saltare il ROCT e passare a prendere il moro a lavoro. È una cosa che fa spesso ormai e gli piace da impazzire, diamine se in tuta da lavoro e sporco di grasso non è una visione per gli occhi, gli si fa quasi duro solo al pensiero, un asciugamano gli arriva addosso distogliendolo dalla fantasia  
“Asciugati o ti prenderai un malanno" fa come gli viene detto, Pete è davvero un brav'uomo.  
“Mickey è impegnato con un cliente, dai vieni con me mentre aspetti ti faccio vedere una cosa"  
Ian lo segue nella parte più dietro del garage, passano una porta che da su un altro locale ampio, non era mai stato in quella parte, davanti a lui un pulmino tutto colorato di alberi, fiori e uccellini in volo, lo fa sorridere  
“Bello eh!? È per un asilo privato, lo ha colorato Mickey”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non avevamo questo servizio prima ma lui è così dotato e ormai abbiamo formato una certa clientela grazie alle sue talentuose mani"  
La sua voce è fiera, condivide il sentimento, Mick è davvero eccezionale, Dio solo sa quanto è grato che almeno un adulto nella sua vita lo abbia capito e creda in lui  
“Ecco dove siete, che cazzo fate qui dietro?”  
“Ammiriamo il tuo capolavoro" il moro arrossisce mordicchiandosi il labbro, quanto è tenero, lo bacia  
“Su andiamo a casa, sei un topo bagnato" gli passa le dita tra i capelli prima di baciarlo di nuovo, sì è tempo di andare a casa.  
 _Aprile_  
“Ehi Mads hai un paio di cuffiette…”  
“Cazzo ma non sai bussare!?”  
“Oh scusami tanto ho interrotto una manicure!?” un cuscino lo colpisce in piena faccia ma riesce lo stesso a vedere il tentativo della sorella di nascondere delle carte…cominciano una battaglia che il più grande vince scoprendo che il trofeo sono opuscoli di una scuola di design di New York  
“Vuoi andare nella grande mela?”  
“È solo un idea...ma non ho grandi chance dal liceo che frequento…dovrei…lascia stare ok, è stupido" le impedisce di riprendersi i fogli  
“Dovresti cosa?”  
“Dovrei andare a vivere con Amanda a New York per frequentare un buon liceo lì e avere più possibilità, ma questo non succederà mai quindi vedi che è stupido?!”  
“Perché non dovrebbe succedere?”  
“Certo perché ora accettare che lei mi paghi tutti gli studi va bene!?”   
“Lei ne è ben felice perché non approfittare se è questo che vuoi”  
“Ma..tu..la odi non hai fatto altro che protestare per le cure mediche..”  
“Che cazzo centro io con questo! Mands finalmente puoi fare quello che vuoi e non dovrebbe esserci niente altro ad ostacolarti e se lei serve allo scopo ben venga, io non la voglio nella mia vita ma sono contento che sia nella tua” e lo pensa davvero, sa che lei e la nonna si incontrano a pranzo una volta a settimana, Mandy ha bisogno di sapere di più sulla loro madre, e ora questo, finalmente la sorella pensa di valere abbastanza per grandi progetti, ha sempre pensato che le servisse una figura positiva femminile..se Amanda la delude non ci sarà scampo per lei dalla sua furia ma per ora si sta comportando bene ed è quel che conta  
“Dobbiamo dirlo a Ian, di sicuro ti farà una festa per la partenza” sorride al pensiero, i Gallagher fanno festa per qualsiasi cosa ma la moretta rimane seria  
“Mick..come faccio ad andarmene ora che siamo finalmente una famiglia..”  
Gli occhi del maggiore si addolciscono   
“Oh ma dai io e te lo siano sempre stati e lo saremo anche se lontani, verrai per le vacanze come fanno i ragazzi nei film e magari ti verremo a trovare, io e Iggy minacceremo ogni ragazzo della scuola e desidererai di non averci fatti venire..” ride mentre lo abbraccia, lui ricambia per qualche istante, sta migliorando in queste cose, cazzo quanto gli mancherà   
“Allora me le dai queste cazzo di cuffiette o vuoi piangere un altro po'?!” si prende un bel pugno sul braccio ma se ne va ridendo, sulla porta viene fermato   
“Comunque anche tu ora puoi fare quello che vuoi" non le risponde, accenna solo un sorriso..forse comincia a crederci anche lui  
 _Maggio_  
Stanno riprendendo fiato, sono sudati, nell'aria odore di sesso, Ian si allunga per prendere una sigaretta, si sistemano seduti per smezzarsela comodi  
“Perché ti copri?”  
Istintivamente il moro porta ancora più in alto il lenzuolo  
“Non tutti sono delle stufe viventi”  
“Eppure in questa casa c'è il termostato impostato sempre alla temperatura ottimale" il roscio la butta lì mentre emette una boccata di fumo, nota che l'altro stringe con forza la stoffa..che stupido che è, si darebbe uno schiaffo  
“Mmm ma se hai proprio freddo il tuo personale termosifone entra in azione" lo trascina giù con sé abbracciandolo con la propria testa sul suo torace, sente le vibrazioni della sua risata, gli bacia ogni cicatrice a portata di bocca, lo sente rilassarsi sotto di sé..prega che il calore delle sue labbra trasmetta tutto quello del suo cuore, ama quel corpo e la splendida anima che contiene.  
 _Giugno_  
“Ehi festeggiato ti nascondi alla tua festa!?"  
“Solo una piccola pausa..”  
“C'è qualcosa che non va? Sembri giù per uno che si è appena diplomato” sogghigna mentre ruba al fratello la sigaretta. Nessuna reazione e ha uno sguardo che non gli piace  
“Ehi davvero cosa c'è? Ti stai diplomando poi andrai al college, il primo..”  
“..Gallagher a farlo, sì, sì lo so! Non perché io vado al college che ogni problema scomparirà per magia, ci vorranno anni prima che trovi un lavoro decente se lo trovo e..”  
“Oh cristo è questo che ti tormenta!? Sei proprio un megalomane lo sai!? Siamo felici che vai al college?! Sì ma non perché ci aspettiamo che tu mantenga la baracca, siamo bravi a cavarcela dovresti saperlo bene..merda, smettila di fare il martire, non sei il salvatore che stavamo aspettando stai facendo quello che molti ragazzi in America fanno ed è importante perché ci dimostri che noi Gallagher possiamo fare cose normali come andare al college, cazzo goditi questo fottuto traguardo non ci capita spesso" Doveva tirarlo su di morale e ha finito per sgridarlo beh tra loro funziona così, infatti il maggiore scoppia a ridere e si unisce a lui  
“Già perché poi mi preoccupo tanto tu sei sistemato, hai il futuro da splendida casalinga di un meccanico, puliscilo bene l'attico mi raccomando”   
“Fottiti" gli tira un pugno “Sei solo geloso"  
“E perché? Il campus è pieno di ragazze avrò da divertirmi" già Mandy sarà a New York, hanno stabilito di non avere una relazione a distanza, spera che un giorno i due si ritrovino, ancora non riesce a pensare che la sua migliore amica sarà lontana mille miglia  
“Oh c'è molto divertimento anche con un solo partner, su ogni superficie, più volte al giorno..”  
“Che schifo non voglio saperlo e ricordami di non toccare nulla in quell'appartamento!” ridono ancora, ogni tensione svanita  
“Sei felice eh?” Lip lo sorprende ma non ha un attimo di esitazione  
“Sì lo sono"  
“Ma guardaci, io mi diplomo e posso continuare a studiare, tu mi seguirai il prossimo anno e hai la prima relazione stabile della famiglia, chi l'avrebbe detto che i Gallagher possono farcela"  
“Già” gli da una pacca sulla spalla mentre rientrano a continuare i festeggiamenti, forse è davvero il momento della riscossa dei Gallagher.

Ian e Mickey hanno vissuto mesi da sogno, non potevano chiedere di più, per la prima volta hanno sperimentato che cosa voglia dire essere felici…e poi…è andato tutto a puttane.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..sarà una star!"

_“Voleva vedermi?”_  
_“Sì Signor Gallagher, prego si sieda"_  
_“Dal suo fascicolo vedo che lei vorrebbe fare domanda il prossimo anno per entrare a west point dopo il diploma è ancora di questa idea?_  
_“Sì, signore"_  
_“Io ammiro la sua volontà e sarebbe un buon acquisto per il Paese ma non per questa via purtroppo, mi duole informarla che con i suoi attuali voti e le sue frequenti assenze dell'ultimo periodo al ROCT temo che non ci siano chance per l'accademia..”_  
_“Ma ho ancora un anno, posso recuperare sicuramente..”_  
_“Temo non basterà ma può sempre..”_  
Poi il buio..non ricorda altro, diversi giorni dopo rimangono ancora sfocati nella sua testa, è lì davanti allo sporco specchio del camerino, pantaloncini gialli corti e aderenti, brillantini che sottolineano ancora di più i suoi muscoli, un corpo forte e atletico, un corpo che l'esercito non vuole… beh che si fotta, ora indossa un'altra divisa e si diverte come non mai! Perché cazzo ci sta di nuovo pensando proprio non lo sa, forza deve iniziare il turno.  
Esce dal camerino e subito la musica alta gli entra nel cervello, perfetto, sale sulla pedana e lascia il suo corpo seguire il ritmo, tanti occhi lascivi sono su di lui, ride, un battibecco lo distrae, Mickey, ovvio. Scende proprio mentre sta allontanando un allunga mano, non lo lascia nemmeno cominciare a lamentarsi prendendo quelle succose labbra che rispondono alle proprie, mmmm..ha iniziato solo da poco il turno se no lo trascinerebbe in bagno.  
“Uno dei miei regolari ci ha invitato dopo a casa sua per un party"  
“Uhm davvero?! Ci mancava un prolungamento di questa notte”  
“Se sei stanco va a casa nessuno ti ha chiesto di venire" Lo vede stropicciarsi gli occhi e mordersi il labbro, sa che ha lavorato tutto il giorno ma davvero è lui che si ostina a seguirlo tutte le sere  
“Sarà divertente che problema c'è nel divertirsi un po’”  
“Ian..”  
No, non tollera quello sguardo, non lo lascia continuare, ricomincia a lavorare, sa che avrebbe detto, è un disco rotto ormai “Ian non dormi mai" “Ian basta fermati un attimo" “Ian è impossibile parlare con te" “Ian,Ian,Ian" Aaah vorrebbe urlare ma lo maschera improvvisando un ballo con pugni chiusi, una volta non vedeva l'ora di essere chiamato con il proprio nome dalla voce suadente del moro oltre i mille soprannomi mentre ora…gli da ai nervi, che c'è di così assurdo nel volersi divertire, ha diciassette anni per la miseria!

  
Sono rientrati da un paio di ore, la sveglia lampeggia le 6 del mattino, è steso sul letto a guardare il soffitto, dovrebbero mettere delle luci come un cielo stellato, le stelle…scatta in piedi verso la finestra, scosta le tende ma niente è già spuntato il sole, cazzo, perché hanno delle fottute tende? Dovrebbero svegliarsi con la luce naturale? Deve toglierle, con il tessuto può farsi una nuova divisa..deve imparare a cucire, può diventare un sarto! Cazzo ha voglia di scopare, si prende il suo pene eretto tra le mani, mmm, no, non è sufficiente. Si fionda sul corpo addormentato che si sveglia come sempre di soprassalto, unisce subito le loro lingue  
“Ian cazzo! Di nuovo? Tra un paio di ore devo andare da Pete..”  
“Ora ti lamenti di una sveltina mattutina!?”  
“No, è solo che..” il no è quello che gli basta per ricominciare a baciarlo ferocemente, inserisce subito il pene in quel stupendo culo stretto, caldo e ancora umido dalla loro ultima sessione di poche ore prima, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, l'estasi.

  
“Allora come va?”  
“Tutto bene" pulsazioni corrette, ritmo regolare, potrebbe avanzare per altri 10 km di questo passo, appena molla Fiona cercherà di battere il proprio record  
“Hai chiamato quel dottore?”  
“No, non serve"  
“Ian..”  
“Basta con questa storia, non avevo voglia di alzarmi dal letto perché ero triste, succede sai quando ti dicono che il tuo sogno è andato a puttane, tu lo hai sentito un medico quando hai dato di matto dopo aver perso il primo vero lavoro decente della tua vita? No, e sei quasi finita in carcere, tu non sei Monica e io non sono Monica, visto?!”  
Cazzo ora sono aumentati le pulsazioni, gli ha mandato a puttane l'allenamento, la stacca in velocità, oggi misurerà prima i propri tempi, al diavolo lui non è come Monica!!

  
“Che cazzo è successo qui?”  
“Le tende non fanno vedere il cielo, saresti meno scontroso se ti svegliassi con l'avanzare del sole, ho letto un sacco a proposito, dovremmo farci anche la doccia che cambia colore, la cromoterapia sembra davvero efficace..ti piacciono? Ho fatto delle stelle con la stoffa blu, stanno bene sui pantaloni militari"  
“Già…mancano solo le strisce"  
Lo vede togliersi la tuta da lavoro, si lecca le labbra, gli si avvicina da dietro, lo stringe baciandolo dalla nuca  
“Che ne dici se me li tolgo?..”  
Il moro sguscia via dalla sua stretta  
“Hai dormito un po'?”  
“Ti propongo del sesso e tu pensi al dormire? Che c'è ora non mi trovi più attraente?"  
“No, cazzo! Chi cazzo ha detto questo? Sono esausto ok!? E tra poco inizi il turno al locale..”  
“Allora non seguirmi, non ho bisogno di un fottuto bodyguard che limita le mie mance!”  
“Limito cosa??? Io allontano quelle viscide mani da te! Hai idea di come ti guardano quei pervertiti? Come un cazzo di lecca-lecca! Cristo santo io cerco solo di limitare lo squallore del lavoro che ti sei scelto!”  
“Ah ora sono anche squallido!”  
“Cazzo non ho detto questo"  
“Beh se lo trovi così squallido resta a casa stanotte, dormi così forse potremmo finalmente scopare decentemente!”  
Si mette al volo la tuta sui pantaloncini ed esce sbattendo la porta.

  
Ancheggia a ritmo, tutto è così pulsante, vivido e colorato intorno a lui, vede la musica prendere forma, diamine la pasticca che gli hanno passato è davvero buonaa, gli si avvicina un uomo sul palco ballano a bacini stretti  
“Sei proprio un bocconcino lo sai?”  
Anche un altro si unisce a loro ballando appiccicato alla sua schiena, ride incontrollato, è quasi un orgia. Si avvicina subito Steve della sicurezza ma gli fa cenno che è tutto ok, casse rimbombano a tutto spiano, il suo corpo è pieno di elettricità, tutto gira intorno, mani lo desiderano, cazzo che c'è di meglio!?  
Si scola un paio di shot, aveva una sete, è tremendamente sudato, una mano sulla spalla lo fa voltare verso un uomo sulla cinquantina, vestito di tutto punto  
“Ehi ti ho visto lassù, ti muovi bene"  
“Grazie"  
“Ho una proposta da farti"  
“Sono 25 dollari per una lap dance, non si tocca e non faccio altro ho un ragazzo"  
“No, non voglio una lap dance anche se posso immaginare quanto possa essere invitante, no, io sono un produttore..” inarca il sopracciglio incuriosito  
“Un produttore?”  
“Sì, cinema porno baby, tu, ragazzo mio diventeresti una star!”  
“Ti ho detto che ho un ragazzo"  
“E allora? È un lavoro come un altro, porti soldi in più e poi dove è questo fantomatico fidanzato?”  
“Non è qui"  
“Cosa non si sa non duole, allora?" riflette un attimo e poi gli stringe la mano  
“Ok, tanto non deve saperlo per forza e sto lavorando non tradendo" già e poi il moro non è stanco di fare sesso con lui!? beh così almeno gli darà la tregua che tanto vuole  
“Proprio così, sono 700 dollari a film, ti aspetto a fine turno qui fuori"  
“A dopo"  
Riprende a ballare senza freni, guarda in alto, sarà una star!

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..ma quale cazzo di normalità.."

Getta come al solito le chiavi di casa sulla mensola all'ingresso, voluta con forza da Mandy e beh è davvero utile, uno dei tanti piccoli gesti quotidiani e familiari della sua nuova vita… normale!? Lavora di giorno, torna in una casa accogliente e cena con il fratello, ha apertamente una relazione con un ragazzo, il suo fidanzato…già Ian…scuote la testa, si stropiccia gli occhi, ma quale cazzo di normalità, quanto è stanco, cazzo gli manca la sorella..  
Un rumore ripetitivo richiama la sua attenzione da una delle stanze da letto vuote, quando apre la porta trova il fratello correre su un tapis roulant, guarda scioccato il resto  
“Da dove cazzo viene questa roba?”  
“Oh, non ti ho sentito entrare, fico eh ora abbiamo un palestra in casa"  
“Sì lo so ma chi cazzo ce l'ha messa? E con quali soldi? Giuro Iggy che se hai fatto qualcosa di..”  
“oh oh calma io non centro niente" dice mentre scende da quell'affare asciugandosi il sudore  
“Quando sono rientrato Ian la stava finendo di sistemare..” ..Ian..ovvio..non guadagna così tanto da potersi permettere tutti sti macchinari che sembrano nuovi di zecca e ultimi modelli…sfreccia via senza neanche cambiarsi, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé, deve andare a fondo alla faccenda, che cazzo starà combinando?!? Gli si torce lo stomaco al solo pensiero.

  
Il buttafuori ormai lo conosce e lo fa entrare subito, lo cerca disperatamente sulle pedane e tra quei vecchi porci ma niente, intravede il manager al bar  
“Dov'è Gallagher?”  
“Chi?” Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo  
“Curtis, dove è Curtis? Ha il turno ma non è da nessuna parte"  
“Che c'è principessa non ti bastano i fustacchioni lì fuori?” Davvero non ne può più, lo prende per un braccio e lo sbatte alla parete, gli si avvicina all'orecchio perché senta bene le sue parole sopra la disgustosa musica  
“Ora ascoltami bene, principessa, sai dove sta Curtis sì o no?” gli torce ancora di più il braccio  
“Ha fatto qualche ora nel pomeriggio e poi è andato via con quel solito Signore..”  
“Solito Signore? Chi cazzo è?”  
“Non lo so ok? So solo che spesso va via con lui dopo i turni..lasciami ora non so altro!” Lo fa e si dirige subito verso l'uscita, via da quel lurido posto soffocante, sente il proprio respiro farsi difficile..Cosa cazzo starà facendo? Con chi cazzo è??

  
La porta di casa viene aperta e richiusa con delicatezza  
“Dove cazzo sei stato?”  
“Merda! Mick mi ha spaventato! Che ci fai alzato a quest'ora e al buio?” Il moro si alza dal divano dove lo ha aspettato nelle ultime ore, quasi sogghigna, lo ha spaventato poverino, chi è che stato seduto per ore in pieno terrore immaginando gli scenari più orribili e disgustosi!? Ora è furioso ma riesce comunque a non urlare  
“Dove sei stato?”  
“A lavoro come ogni sera, Cristo"  
“No, non c'eri sono passato al locale"  
“Che fai ora mi controlli?”  
“Che fai ora mi menti?” Si guardano fissi per un paio di minuti, è il roscio a cedere, si appresta a prendere una bottiglia dal frigo mentre si degna di rispondere  
“Sono solo uscito a divertirmi con amici, so che detesti che esco con loro"  
“Se intendi con divertirsi ripassarsi un vecchietto per soldi sì lo detesto!” il più giovane sputa l'acqua appena messa in bocca  
“Che cazzo stai insinuando?”  
“Ti stai prostituendo?” ecco ora non può contenere più le urla  
“Incredibile!! Mi stai dando della puttana?!? Non voglio più ascoltarti" ma il maggiore non lo lascia andare, lo trattiene con forza per il braccio  
“Se non è così allora come spieghi la palestra nuova di zecca nell'altra stanza?”  
“Lo vuoi proprio sapere?” Il moro inarca le sopracciglia da _Tu che ne dici?_  
“Ho un secondo lavoro contento!”  
“Che lavoro?” il roscio si spazientisce del terzo grado, non ha più voglia di dare spiegazioni così lo dice in fondo è lui che lo vuole sapere no!?  
“Faccio porno, mi pagano bene, sono bravo ed è un lavoro come un altro"  
Il moro gli rilascia il braccio, rimane lì immobile, i suoi occhi così feriti, Ian inghiottisce  
“È tutto estremamente controllato, ci fanno fare i test, siamo tutti puliti..”  
Mickey riacquisisce l'uso della parola, in tono spezzato  
“Fai le valigie..” Ora è il turno di Ian di rimanere a bocca aperta  
“Cosa?”  
“Devi andare in ospedale, non possiamo più ignorare la cosa..devi curarti..” ok questo è anche peggio di essere lasciati per il giovane, le sue parole non gli provocano dolore, tristezza, oh no ha dentro solo una rabbia cieca  
“Ma che cazzo! Ora tutti gli attori di porno devono essere ricoverati! È solo un fottuttissimo lavoro! Non sono Monica!!” il moro lo spinge contro una parete per calmarlo  
“Beh è da Monica non ammettere di avere un problema, merda! Lascia che siano i medici a dire cosa hai, andrà tutto bene, non vado da nessuna parte..” Ian lo rispinge indietro con molta forza e continua a farlo a ogni nuova battuta  
“E se io non volessi accanto un fidanzato che al primo comportamento che non gli piace vuole rinchiudermi eh!?”  
“Ian smettila!” si ritrova a dargli un pugno per fermarlo di cui si pente subito, lui non è Terry, lui non vuole essere Terry, per questo non risponde quando l'altro gliene rifila uno, e poi un altro ancora e ancora uno finché non è a terra  
“Sai che c'è, è che sei arrabbiato perché ho trovato un modo per compensare del poco sesso che facciamo, tu sei come un frocio ottantenne, senza mai energie, beh ora potrai riposare quanto vuoi, ho chiuso"  
Lo sente sbattere la porta mentre cerca di riprendere fiato dal calcio che gli ha rifilato per chiudere la sua arringa..per fortuna Iggy è fuori…l'idea che lo veda così a terra completamente perso…lo sa…è tutta colpa sua.

  
_“Qui è Ian Gallagher, non posso rispondere ma non disperate lasciate un messaggio e vi richiamerò"_  
“Ian per favore rispondi, dove sei? Non fare sciocchezze, anche la tua famiglia ti sta cercando, va da loro, ti vogliono bene, andrà tutto bene..per favore sono preoccupato da morire…nonostante tutto ti amo..”  
Getta lo smartphone sui cuscini, la sua gamba ticchetta senza sosta, si passa una mano sul viso, che dolore, la guancia si sta gonfiando ma non ha voglia di prendere del ghiaccio, in fondo ne ha prese di peggio nella sua vita..però mai da..non avrebbe mai pensato..scuote la testa..sì è stato picchiato molte volte ma…questa… fa male dieci volte peggio. Ormai è giorno inoltrato nessuno ha notizie del roscio, non sa cosa fare a parte lasciare quei insulsi e patetici messaggi da ex disperato..un ex…lo squillo del telefono lo richiama alla realtà.

  
Non ha mai incrociato i suoi occhi per tutto il tempo dalla stazione di polizia all'ospedale, ha rubato una macchina per fare una folle corsa per la città, grazie al cielo non ha ucciso nessuno ma comunque sarebbe andato dentro se non avessero detto del bipolarismo, c'è voluto un eternità per convincerli a non denunciarlo in cambio della promessa di un ricovero…e anche adesso che viene scortato all'interno del reparto non gli rivolge nemmeno un cenno, è solo che avrebbe voluto vedere ancora una volta quei smeraldi…ma forse è meglio così li avrebbe visti solo pieni di odio..  
Così rimane dietro tutti a vedere le spalle dell'uomo che ama andarsene.. il proprio cuore perde un battito, è pietrificato, sente i Gallagher discutere, sulla condizione della sua faccia, sui problemi di Ian, sui soldi, su cosa fare…trova la forza per dire solo una cosa  
“Prendetevi cura di lui, ai soldi ci penserò io, ma occupatevi di lui..io non posso più” e fugge via senza sentire repliche.  
Si getta sul letto, afferra uno dei cuscini dove comprimere la faccia e smorzare le proprie urla, cazzo è quello di Ian, sa di mente piperita e sole, scoppia a piangere senza freni, la sveglia sul comodino segna le 00.01 _…Buon fottutissimo compleanno a me..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi tornata con una nuova storia! Questa volta ho deciso di iniziarla dai Gallavich adolescenti, prima di Svetlana, prima del bipolarismo, non segue gli eventi della serie tv ma se ne distacca completamente portando sulla scena nuovi personaggi e nuove situazioni anche se alcune battute del telefilm saranno presenti qua e là, perchè ce ne sono di belle e epiche che non possono non essere riportate. Tra una settimana inizierà la nona stagione, io spero sempre in una loro riunione ma la vedo molto difficile quindi mi consolo scrivendo su di loro ;)  
> Come sempre critiche, suggerimenti e opinioni sono sempre accette! :)


End file.
